To Hot To Handle
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: Ok so I have decided to go another route with my Fifty Shades/Bared to you Jolie remake.. Tell me what you all think and Enjoy its gonna be a very bumpy ride..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Moving into a new town is stressful enough but moving into a new apartment when your unpacking everything yourself was seeming like a bad idea now as she lugged yet another heavy box in to the quite large apartment.

She was in Lanview Pennsylvania now which was quite far from Atlantic City, especially when she had spent the night driving here, the only thing that gave her any kind of hope was that everything was going as planned, the apartment was paid for, the lease in her hand, utilities turned on and hopefully by tonight she would be sipping a beer while she unpacked the numerous boxes that now lined the large living room..

This was an exciting time for her, she had just gotten the job of a life time, assisant editor of a large newspaper and she had finally been able to move out of the crappy apartment she had in AC and start over, and that is exactlly what she wanted to do, start over..

The last few months had been hell in AC, she had a wicked breakup with her long time boyfriend, she was stuck at a dead end job working on the boardwalk making basically peanuts for a living but now, finally everything was looking up but she was alone for the first time, alone in a new city, a new apartment, her family still back in AC but she had wanted this, she needed this otherwise she would end up like everyone else living in the southside of AC, poor and on the verge of being homeless, no this was good, the new start she needed..

She carried yet another heavy box that she had in the Uhaul truck and she manuevered herself towards her apartment. This place was swank, much nicer than anything she could of ever imagined she would be living in but then again she would have the paycheck to afford it and then some, a smile curved her lips as she thought about all the freedom she would have now, she almost wanted to shout it into the air if it wasnt for the box in her hand she probably would of, she got just to the top of the stairs of the second floor and like clockwork the bottom of the box split open, dropping all of the contents onto the ground with a clank..

"shit" she said as she scrambled to her feet trying to retrieve the pots and pans that she had carelessly packed, she knew she should of used that extra roll of scotch tape, a hand came down startling her as she fell promply on her ass..

"are you ok?" a deep raspy voice asked as she glanced up through her lashes only to come face to face with the bluest eyes she had ever seen..She was dumbfounded cause attached to the blue eyes was a chistled face with stubble and a goattee, long unruly dark brown hair that draped at the shoulders which happened to be covered in a dark blue dress shirt that matched his oh so blue eyes..And then he smiled, his tongue just slipping out to lick his lucious lips as she blinked at him, she was still on the ground, on her ass, staring at him like some deer caught in the headlights, this guy was hot, like seriously hot.."Let me help you" he put his hand out to her and she reached for it, immediately feeling a charge of electricity that made her suck in a not so quiet breath as she looked at him..

"thank you" she managed to say with a lump in her throat as she stood now toe to toe with this absolutely gorgeous man..She was literally oogling him as she stood there, damn they didnt have men like this in AC, he smiled again, almost a smirk and she immediately flushed as she looked away and reached for a pot from the ground..

"Moving in?" he asked as he reached down and grabbed a pot and looked at it amusingly..

"Yeah, not doing a very good job at it either" she said with a hard swallow..

He picked up the box and inspected it.."it's busted" he glanced at her and she couldnt look at him, she had to look away, damn it why was she acting like a fool right now."come on i'll help you" he said as he grabbed the remaining pots from the ground..

"Oh you dont have to" she began nervously..

"I insist" he grinned and she still stood there.."Lead the way" she quickly scampered down the hallway, begging herself not to fall down as she got to her apartment, her breathing was ragged now, she stepped inside and quickly put the pots onto a couch and when she spun he was right there, like literally right there, she banged into him..

"sorry" she said with embarassment as she backed up some..He walked past her and put them on the couch, looking around her apartment as he did so, she suddenly felt self conscious.."Its a mess in here" she began to ramble..

"well you are just moving in" he grinned as he glanced up at her, damn it he was hot, like too hot, she felt the temperature in her body spike to atleast 100 degrees..She smiled nervously and he began to walk over, he had such a strut about him like a confident strut.."Im John" he put his hand out again..Oh no, she didnt want to touch his hand again, she froze for a second as he looked at her and then she shook it, damn she felt a chill down her spine..

"natalie" she swallowed hard..

"well the pleasure is all mine natalie" he smiled and she felt dizzy as she stood there.."How much more do you have" he asked as they let go of their hands..

"Umm.." she couldnt speak, she silently chastized herself for acting so childish, he probably thought she was crazy or something.."Not to much...I...I got it" she began as she fidgeted with her hands.. Get a grip Natalie, she scolded herself..

"I dont mind" he began as he walked out of her apartment and she stood there for a minute, she had to take a deep breath as she stood there and then she quickly scurried out into the hall, he was standing there and smiling.."You know there is an elevator" he said as he smirked at her..

"oh" she said suddenly feeling like an idiot, of course there would be an elevator..

He didnt move until she got next to him, he had to be atleast six two and all muscle, he was really really devine.."where are you from Natalie" he asked as she got next to him and he began to walk, he passed the stairs and made his way to the elevator and she felt her heart race more..

"Atlantic City" she said quickly as he pushed the button to call the elevator, she was silently freaking out as she stood there trying to be nonchalant..

"Good ole' AC, its been quite a few years since i have been back there" he said as the elevator opened and he stepped in, she forced her legs to move inside of it and he hit another button as the doors closed..

"Your from Ac?" her voice was higher than she liked and she quickly looked away..

"Born and raised" she could see him grinning from the corner of her eye..

"cool" she said quickly and then immediately regretted her choice of words..

"cool" he smiled..

The doors opened and she quickly stepped out, god he was intimidating, she had never been intimidated by anyone, especially not a man, she began to walk to the truck that waited in the large parking lot..

"Long drive" he said as she got to the back and went to open it but he did it for her, his body brushing against hers, god he smelt so good, she inhaled him deep, he smelt of body spray and pure man..

"it wasnt too bad" she said quietly as he reached inside and grabbed two large boxes, she grabbed another one and followed him back to the elevator, he put one of the boxes in front of the moving door and it stopped, he turned and headed back to the truck, she stood for a second and just looked at him, man he had a nice ass, he wore black dress pants and they fit him deliciously nice, she swallowed hard and quickly put the box down and scurried back over to the truck, he had two more boxes in his hand and she grabbed the last remainding box..

"see, not so bad" he grinned and she nodded her head as they made their way back to the elevator, she was sure she would have a heart attack soon if she had to be around him much longer, they stepped back in the elevator and he moved the box, allowing the door to close shut and he looked at her, neither of them saying anything as they held boxes..

He stared at her the entire time they were in the elevator and she finally had to stare at the wall, when the doors opened she nearly ran out as she quickly got to her apartment and put the boxes down and immediately turned for the elevator again to get the remaining boxes, she almost bumped into him in the doorway and he put the boxes down..

"I got them" he said as he walked back down the hall and she stood nervously at her door, he came back into the apartment and placed the boxes on the ground and ran his hand through his long dark hair, damn his hair looked soft.."well thats it" he began as she stood there uncomfortably, not knowing what to say...

The sound of his phone ringing broke the silence and he pulled it from his pocket, all the while staring at her.."Mcbain" he said quickly and she hurried to move some of the boxes.."Ok..." he continued and then pulled the phone from his ear.."I have to take this" he said and she spun to face him..

"thank you again" she said as she shoved her hands nervously into the pockets of her jeans..

"anytime Natalie" he nodded his head.."I'll see you around" he said as he left the apartment and resumed his conversation without missing a beat, she quickly walked to the door and stared into the hall, he stopped at the elevator and turned in her direction, she felt like the kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, she immediately stepped back inside and closed the door, her heart racing as she bust into laughter at her own behaviour, she quickly wiped the silly thoughts from her mind and continued to unpack, it was going to be a very very long night..

Natalie fell onto her couch absolutely exhausted after two hours, she had a cold beer in her hand and her feet up on the couch as she sipped the refreshing beverage, she still had a ton of boxes to go through but the essentials were unpacked and that was all that mattered..

A knock on the door alerted her as she jumped slightly and looked at it, for a second her heart raced, was it John, she quickly laughed it off as she got up and headed over, of course it wouldnt be him, she opened the door to a brown haired girl, her big brown eyes wide as she smiled big, her hair in a pixie cut..

"Hey im Gigi your neighbor" she said in a bouncy overly hyper way as she shoved a fruit basket at natalie..

"Hi, Im natalie" she said as she grabbed the basket.."thank you" she began as Gigi peered inside..

"I was wondering when someone was gonna move in" Gigi said with a grin..

Natalie stood there nervously for a moment.."come in" she said as she moved out of the way and Gigi happily skipped in..

"its a great place to live" she began as natalie put the basket of fruit down.."so im like the official apartment welcome commity" Gigi grinned.."do you mind if i?" Gigi said as she grabbed a beer from the table and opened it..

"go right ahead" natalie said with a grin, she honestly didnt know how to feel about this, she didnt have many friends in AC, she never had time for them, this was odd for her..

"so where ya from natalie" Gigi took a seat on the couch, making herself comfortable as natalie stood nervously..

"Atlantic City" she said as she grabbed her own beer and took a sip, this girl had way too much energy..

"cool, ive never been" Gigi sipped her drink.."so are you living here alone or what?" she asked as she stared at natalie..

"Yep just me" she said nervously as she sipped her beer some more..

"Very cool i will have to show you around, mainly old people living here" Gigi said with a smile..

"Ok" Natalie said quietly..

"well except for the hottie in the penthouse, he like owns this place" she grinned big, natalie couldnt help but wonder if it was the same guy she had met earlier, but it couldnt be, could it? When she had gotten the apartment she had gone through a rental agency, she hadnt even met the owner..

"Oh" Natalie said as she sipped her drink..

"but dont worry about him he is harmless" Gigi grinned.."so what brings you to lanview"

"a job" Natalie said as she sipped her drink, she wasnt use to having conversation with random strangers even though this one seemed fairly harmless..

"Oh yeah, where?" she grinned, Natalie could tell she was definitely a nosey buddy..She stood uncomfortably sipping her drink.."Oh my god im being so rude, im sure you have like a million things to do, right" Gigi jumped up now..

"Yeah im kind of busy" Natalie said quickly..

"well me and you will definitely have to hang ok, im right next door so if you need anything" she grinned big..

"thanks" Natalie said with a smile..

Gigi quickly finished off her beer and placed it on the table than walked to the door.."see ya" she said as she skipped out and Natalie stood there shaking her head, ok so this place was just a tad bit weird, she quickly locked the door and made a mental note to steer clear from Miss Hyper, she turned and looked at her boxes and sighed, she was gonna be up all night doing this, she quickly got to it..

Natalie had slept about three hours before the sun rudely awoke her, she made a mental note to put curtain up asap, she stared at the incredible mess in her apartment, boxes still strewned everywhere but atleast they were all but empty, she moved to the kitchen as she yawned and she began to fill her coffee maker but she immediately realized she had no coffee, actually she had no groceries at all and she huffed, she couldnt function without her coffee and so she quickly threw her hair up into a messy pony tail, she had remembered seeing a small diner a few blocks away, she would get a cup of coffee and maybe something to eat and then finish fixing up her place cause tomorrow was the big day, her first day at her new job, she smiled at the idea and then quickly headed out of her apartment..

The small diner was exactlly two blocks away, it was called Carlotta's and it was quaint, actually all of lanview was pretty quaint much different than the busy streets of AC, she quickly ordered herself a coffee and a plate of pancakes, the place smelled amazing and she couldnt get the smile off of her face as she sipped her coffee..

"New in town" she heard a male voice say and she turned to see what looked like a busboy standing behind her, he had short cropped hair, big brown eyes and a very muscular build underneath the white tank top he wore..

"That obvious?" she said with embarassment, she wasnt use to small towns...

"Just a little" he grinned and then put his hand out.."Christian Vega" he said with a smile..

"Natalie" she said as she shook the guys hand..

"I hope you ordered the pancakes they are to die for" he grinned...

"actually i did" she smiled as she sipped her coffee..

"Christian dont scare away the customers" the woman who had taken her order said with a smile as she came over with pancakes, so many pankcakes it made Natalies eyes bulge and her stomach rumble at the sight.."Dont you have work to do" the woman said to him with a grin..

"Mom seriously" the guy said with a roll of his eyes as he flushed with embarassment..

"Im sure the nice girl would like to eat in peace and not with you drooling over her" the woman continued and Cris turned even redder, he quickly walked away and Natalie laughed now, she liked this woman."dont mind my son, he is harmless" she smiled at natalie who politely smiled back.."enjoy the pancakes" she said as she walked away and Natalie stared down at her plate, she quickly picked it up and turned to find a table but right there, right behind her was the blue eyed man, John and she nearly dropped her plate of food if it wasnt for him grabbing it..

"woo there natalie, now that would of been a shame, Carlotta's has the best pancakes" he grinned as he looked at her and she swallowed hard.. He was dressed in a white silk shirt with a few buttons undone and a pair of relaxed jeans, talk about hot, damn!

"thanks" she said as she took the plate from him and their fingers touched for a second, her skin immediately chilled at his touch..

"Hungry?" he asked even though his voice oozed sex, or atleast thats how she heard it..

"yes" her voice came out low but she wasnt talking about the plate in front of her..

"well you wont be disappointed" his tongue lightly traced his lips and she sucked in a deep breath as she stood there..

"Jonathon" carlotta called out and he brought his attention to her and Natalie took the opportunity to find a seat, she didnt trust her legs to keep her upright anymore, she quickly sat down, immediately remembering her state of dress and her hair, god she hated that she hadnt taken any time to atleast look presentable but then again she wasnt expecting to see Mr Sexy either..

She stared down at the pancakes on her plate, suddenly she wasnt hungry at all.."they taste alot better if you eat them" she heard his voice and she glanced up and there he was, his groin level with the table and her eye sight, she stared for a moment and then looked up, her face immediately flushing.."do you mind?" he asked and than sat without waiting for her to answer, she wanted to die as she looked across the table at him.."Finish unpacking?" his voice was smooth and oh so sexy as he leaned back in the booth..

"Yes..just about" she swallowed hard..

"good" he glanced up as a waitress came over and placed his coffee in front of him and then oogled him for a moment..

"Your pancakes will be ready in a minute" she said with a huge blush on her pale face..

"thank you" he said with a nod and then looked back at natalie as she sat there staring at her food and her coffee, he slowly sipped his coffee and she just stared at his lips and then quickly looked away.."By all means eat, they are the best pancakes in town" he began and she took a small fork full of them and put them in her mouth.."Have you been able to find everything you need?" he asked as she swallowed her first mouthful and looked at him..

"yes everyone seems very nice" she said nervously, damn it she couldnt stop blushing it was getting ridiculous now..

"glad to hear" he said with a smile as the flushing waitress came back over with a plate of pancakes for him, natalie had never been so nervous in her life..

"anything else?" the young girl said almost breathlessly but he didnt look at her this time, he stared right at natalie..

"no im good" he smiled and the girl scurried off, he quickly took a bite of his food and natalie had to remind herself not to stare at him, it wasnt like she had never been around attractive men before but damn he was beyond attractive..

They ate in relative silence, she had to force herself to chew, she was damn near hyperventilating as she sat there, why the heck was he sitting with her, she was oddly aware that everyone that came in was looking at them and every woman that came in was literally drooling at the sight of him..

"Now was i right?" he finally asked as he put his fork down and she looked up at him, sipping her coffee, trying to act nonchalant but she was anything but..

"they were good" she said with a smile..

"so what other plans do you have for today natalie" he began and she couldnt help but love the way her name sounded coming out of his delicious mouth..

"Just unpacking and such" she said nervously as she sipped her coffee..She wondered if he had a girlfriend, he didnt have a ring on so he wasnt married and she was half sure that if he had a girlfriend he wouldnt be sitting with her making small talk, why was he sitting with her? But then again someone as hot as him surely had a girl friend, or atleast someone, right?

"well if you need any help" he began as his attention moved past her and she couldnt help but follow his eyes, they landed on a tall dark haired woman who was walking into the diner, a smile on her face.."Please excuse me" he said as he got up and walked over to the leggy dark haired woman, natalie watched them intently, and there it was, his girlfriend, she suddenly felt disappointed as she stared back at her plate of half eatened food..

She could half hear their conversation, apparently they knew each other well, her appetite now fully gone she quickly got up and headed to the register, she almost laughed at herself for acting so silly..

"so how were the pancakes" Carlotta asked with a smile..

"they were wonderful" she began and then she felt eyes on her, she glanced to see Miss legs staring at her, almost glaring and she quickly looked away, she quickly paid her check and made a bee line for the door, she was more than uncomfortable now..

She opted to jog home, mainly because she couldnt wait to get back there, she needed to burn off some of this crazy energy she had anyways, her mind going back to him and how silly she was to think he didnt have someone, of course he did, he was just being polite, god! She chastized herself for even thinking about anyone, she had come to Lanview to get away from the drama, after her wicked breakup with Brody, she was going to swear off men not drool over the first attractive one she saw..

Inside her apartment she finally relaxed some, she put on her Ipod and turned the music up loud as she quickly got to unpacking some more, she would think of nothing but the music on her Ipod and the new exciting job she started tomorrow..

A few hours later she sat on her couch, a beer in one hand and her phone in the other..

"i miss you too Rex, i told you that you could of come with me" she said to her brother as she relaxed her feet on the coffee table, the place was looking more presentable now, almost all the boxes were folded neatly and in a large closet in the hall..

"You know i would never do good in a small town" he said with a laugh..

"well you atleast have to visit sometime" she said with a smile, she missed him already, she had spent so many years taking care of him when their neglectful mother Roxy was out partying, it was weird being so far from him now, she had almost not even taken the job because of that fact but she knew she had to do this plus the fact that Brody was now prancing around with his new girl, god, Natalie couldnt stomach it no more, did he have no cooth? Of course he didnt, she knew this, he had left her for the girl he had gotten pregnant while they were together no less..

"yeah yeah, soon you will forget about me when your a big shot editor" he said with a laugh..

"assistant editor" she corrected him.."and i would never forget about you"

"Oh we'll see" he sighed..

"aww rex dont make me sad" she began..

"Ok enough with the sappy crap" he said quickly..."any hotties there?" she could almost feel his grin as he spoke..

"well not that i make a habit of checking out chicks but" she laughed.."there is someone" she thought of Gigi, she'd be perfect for her brother, they both had that bouncy attitude..

"Oh yeah...details sis" he grinned..

"well you would just have to come here to see for yourself" Natalie smiled..

"Oh you are so unfair" he laughed..

"i am, aint i" she laughed..."its late rex" she began...

"yeah yeah big shot editor" he laughed..

"assistant" she laughed again..

"whatever" he laughed..."I love ya"

"Love ya too, i will call you tomorrow" she said as she hung up and walked to the kitchen, placing her beer in the trash she glanced out the window into the parking lot..

Her body froze as she saw him, John and that woman, she stared as the leggy woman got in a car as John stood outside it, he stood there as she drove off and natalie just watched him in the moonlight, damn he was fine but then he glanced up, seemingly looking right up at her apartment and she froze and then quickly jumped out of view as her heart raced, had he seen her staring like a damn freak? She couldnt move as she stood there, afraid to look back out the window, instead she slowly backed up out of the kitchen and walked into the livingroom, a knock on her door made her jump and she spun around, staring at it, her heart beating irratically, she quickly walked over and looked through the peep hole, her heart now in her throat as she saw him standing there, his back to the door and she quickly backed up, oh my god he was at her door, she froze, unable to move and then she heard footsteps moving away from it and her heart began to relax, she tiptoed back to the door and peeked out the peep hole again, he was gone, she let out a long deep breath, damn it what was she doing and what was he doing, why did he come to her door again, she quickly made her way to her bedroom, she told herself she wasnt going to think of him, nope, she wasnt, she was being silly, very silly and with that she climbed into bed, her mind desperately trying not to think of Mr Sexy and very much involved blue eyed man..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The lanview tribune was the local newspaper and the building was enormous to say the least. She stared up at the intimidating building trying to remember to breath, atleast she knew this job like the back of her hand, she had studied journalism for almost four years at the local college in AC and she had worked at a small paper in AC, sadly in the mailroom so when she had gotten the opportunity to have a phone interview for the position in lanview she had jumped to it, one of her co-workers had told her about the opening and she jumped at the chance, if she had to spend one more day watching Brody bask in love with his pregnant girl she would be sick..And so it all happened so very fast, thankfully she had been putting money away for almost a year now and it was just enough to get her ready for a new start..

The pay was going to be double of what she was making plus the perks were unbelievable, she was going to have a real career, one step closer to being a real editor.

She opted for her most professional outfit, pinstripped form fitting slacks, a white button down shirt, black jacket and casual black pumps, her hair back in a slick pony tail, yes this screamed professional, she took a deep breath and hurried inside she was to meet Clara, the woman from HR in person, she couldnt be more excited..

Clara was just as she imagined her to be, she lived up to her overly sweet self, she had long blonde hair that fell down her back, she was dressed in a very business like skirt and top, her legs extremley long making Natalie grateful that she went for the taller pumps, atleast it gave her a few inches.

Clara showed her around the lavicous building, this place was huge, even bigger than what it looked like from the outside, everyone was busy typing away or on the phone, Natalie could barely contain her excitement..

"and so this is where you will be" Clara said with a smile as they entered a large office and an older gentleman with thinning grey hair stood, he was dressed in a dark blue suit, a soft smile on his face.."this must be my new assistant Natalie Balsam" he said as he came over and outstretched his hand..

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Buchanan" Natalie said with a big smile as she shook his hand..

"Please call me Bo" he said softly..

"well i will leave you two to it" Clara said with a smile as she left the room and Bo looked at her..

"So your drive here was ok? How is the apartment?" he asked..

"It was long but im very glad to be here and the apartment is very nice" she said honestly, her mind drifting to the very nice piece of eye candy that lived there, apparently in the pent house, she wondered what he did for a living..

"good cause were glad to have you, i have to say your resume is very impressive" he smiled big as he began to walk over to his large mahagony desk.."Please have a seat" he said and she did just that, her heart absolutely bursting at the seams..

Bo went over all of the details of the job at hand, he was really a nice man, someone she could definitely find herself being comfortable around, he spoke of his wife Nora and their son but he was careful not to ask anything personal of her which she was grateful for cause in all honesty her life up until now had been somewhat of a joke and one she rather not talk about, no this was her chance to start over and she was going to do just that..

"and you will be over here" Bo said as he showed her to a fairly large desk behind a partion wall, it was filled with everything she needed and she couldnt help the smile on her face as she looked at it, she actually had her own desk, how cool was this.."Im a bit overwhelmed at the moment, would you mind giving me a hand on some of these reports i have" he asked and she smiled big...

"I would love to" she said with a greatful smile as she took some reports from him and quickly got to work..

The day seem to fly by as she began editing the reports on her desk but she didnt mind, she loved busy days, Bo had come by her desk at nearly 2 pm.."take an hour lunch, you deserve it" he grinned and she hadnt realized that she was actually quite famished.."Your doing a great job natalie" he said as he made his way back to his desk and she quickly walked to the door and left, wondering what she would do for lunch, she remembered the cafeteria inside the building that Clara had showed her and she headed to the elevator, she couldnt get the cheesy grin off of her face..

Once the doors of the elevator opened she froze cause standing there in a black suit was none other than Mr Sexy himself, she blinked in surprise..

"and so we meet again Natalie" he said with a smile as she stood there, unable to move.."going down?" he raised an eyebrow and she felt her heart race, she forced her legs to move..

"yes" she said quietly as she stepped in, what the hell was he doing there? She kept her back to him, they were the only ones in the elevator..

"Hows your first day going?" he asked and she swallowed the lump in her throat, how did he know and as if he knew what she was thinking he continued.."i work on the 20th floor, i over see the paper, I must say your resume is quite impressive Natalie" he began and she looked at him now, she knew she had a look of utter shock on her face, he overlooked the paper?

"thank you" was all she could say..

"You'll work well with Bo" he smiled as he looked at her..

"he's very nice" she swallowed hard and quickly turned from him, holy shit he worked there, this wasnt good, not good at all..

"One of the best editors here" he began as the doors opened to her floor.."it was nice seeing you again Natalie" he said and she quickly stepped out..

"you too" she said as she made a bee line for the cafeteria, her heart absolutely racing as she kept walking, she couldnt believe he was there, she seriously needed to get a grip.

The cafeteria was full of employees as she got inside, she gasped as she looked at all the people eating and mingling, this was even more intimidating than Mr Sexy himself..

"Natalie?" a loud overly cheerful voice called out and she glanced up to see none other than Gigi, her crazy neighbor waving almost obnoxiously as she ran over to her, natalie stiffened almost immediately.."Oh my god you work here too" she said with a huge grin..

"yeah" natalie said nervously, what was the chances that she would work in the same building as this chick, natalie's eyes moved as she watched John walk past her and she got stuck on him but quickly snapped out of it..

"he is seriously hot, right?" Gigi smiled big, Natalie looked at her quick, she was being so loud, she flushed immediately.."Too bad the hot ones are always gay" she said with a shrug of her shoulders and yet again Natalie couldnt help the look of shock on her face..

"what?" the word came out before she could stop herself, he was gay?

"I know right, so unfair" Gigi sighed as she stared at John and he looked in their direction and grinned as he grabbed some food..

Natalie quickly looked away and back at Gigi, holy shit Mr Sexy was gay? Huh? She totally didnt get a gay vibe from him but then again what would she know she had just moved to this town..

"come on let me introduce you to the others" Gigi said with a grin as she grabbed natalie's arm and damn near dragged her across the cafeteria, natalie couldnt help but look in Johns direction once more, Gay? Really? The idea was very, well, disappointing to say the least..

Gigi went on to introducing Natalie to just about everyone and anyone but she couldnt help but notice that John was sitting at a secluded table eating his food in quiet, his eyes kept darting at her and she couldnt stop flushing, damn he is gay, she kept thinking..

"we are literally next door neighbors" Gigi beamed at everyone sitting at the table..

"seriously Gi you should cut back on the red bull" one of the guys at the table by the name of Hugh said, he smiled at natalie and she nervously smiled back, everyone was really friendly to her, she wasnt use to all this conversating, it was, well nice to interact with people her age..

"hey i only had two today" Gigi said with a defensive smile..

"Oh your cutting back then" one of the girls named Kelly said with a laugh..

Natalie stared at John again, he was leaning back in his chair and staring at her, like really staring, she quickly looked away..

"its weird that he is eating in here, he never eats in here" Gigi said with a shake of her head.."you know he owns this paper right" Gigi began and there it was, the shocked look on her face again..

"what doesnt he own" Hugh said dryly..

"Hey he pays your paycheck doesnt he" Kelly rolled her eyes...

"Im just saying the guy has more money than god and yet he needs to sit in here and ruin everyones lunch" Hugh said sarcastically..

"Oh your just upset that he hasnt asked you out" Gigi laughed and everyone else began laughing..

"Like i would care" Hugh said with a roll of his eyes and then he looked at natalie.."Im not gay by the way" he said a bit nervously and she smiled some and looked at her plate of food in front of her, yep her appetite was gone again..

After lunch Natalie made her way back to the elevator, John was gone now and she breathed a sigh of relief as she waited for the doors to open but she felt his presence before he even said anything and she could smell him, she slowly turned and there he was Mr Blue eyes himself..

"small world" he grinned as the doors opened and she stepped in, he did too, again they were the only ones in there.."enjoy your lunch?" he asked as he pushed her floor and then his..

"It was good" she swallowed hard as she glanced at him, he was staring at her.. Gay? He was Gay? She couldnt shake the idea..But than who was that woman that he was overly friendly with, she had so many unanswered questions..

"You barely ate" he said as he stared at her..

"I um..." she didnt know what to say, how did he know?.."First day jitters" she said quickly...

"I stopped by your apartment last night, i was going to see if you needed help" he began and she froze some and quickly looked away.."You must of been sleeping" he said quickly..

"Yeah i was tired" she lied and she almost felt like he knew she was lying..

"maybe i will try again tonight" he said as the doors opened for her floor and she quickly stepped out, her heart absolutely in her throat, she turned and faced him.."have a good first day natalie" he said as his eyes darkened some and she flushed, looking away as the doors closed, Gay? Really? She shook her head as she walked back to her office, he certainly didnt seem gay but then again he was very hot and in her experience hot men were either married or gay and since he had no ring, she laughed inwardly feeling completely foolish now for looking at him with lust, he was gay, go figure!

The rest of her day went relatively fast as she finished up the papers for a very greatful Bo.."this is amazing, your amazing" he said with a huge grin..

"thank you" she said honestly as she smiled..

"well its nearly 5pm, i will see you at 8?" he asked with an almost waiting smile..

"Of course, 8 it is, have a good night Bo" she said as she left with a little more of a bounce to her step.

She made her way quickly home, her first day had been amazing, better than amazing even though she still couldnt get John out of her mind, she laughed for the majority of the ride home at her foolish behaviour..

Once in her apartment she grabbed a beer, it was the only thing in her fridge, she made a mental note to go food shopping tomorrow, for tonight she would drink beer and celebrate. She put the finishing touches on her apartment and smiled when she looked at the near perfect place, this was home, her home, she walked to the couch and was just about to collaspe on it when she heard a knock on her door, she stared at it for a second, wondering who the heck it could be, she walked to the peep hole and looked out and there he was, again, she sucked in a deep breath, his back was to the door and she froze, unable to move.. What was he doing here?.. To bad he's gay, Gigi's words filled her head as she stood there and with that she opened the door as he slowly turned, he had a bag in his hand..

"I assumed you didnt stop to get a bite to eat" he said as he held up the bag..

"You assumed right" she said suddenly no longer embarassed, he was gay for god sake!

"I hope you like burgers" he grinned..

"You really didnt have to" she began..

"But i did, can i come in?" he stood there with the bag in his hand and she flushed a little..

"sure.." she said as she backed up and he stepped in, glancing around the place he grinned..

"Nice job with the place" he said as he walked in more..

"thank you" she said as she shut the door, she had to keep telling herself he was gay and to stop looking at him like that, he was just being polite..

"You must of been up all night doing this" he began as he walked in more, she remembered telling him that she had fallen asleep relatively early and she knew he had seen her looking at him through the window, or did he?

"it didnt take too long" she swallowed hard and he turned and looked at her.."beer?" her voice squeaked some and she wanted to kick her own ass for sounding like that..She quickly scurried to the kitchen without waiting for an answer and she went to the fridge..

She could hear him behind her, the bag going on the table and she chanted internally to herself, gay, gay , gay, get a damn grip girl..

"here" she said as she spun around, her was literally a few feet away from her and grinning..

"thank you Natalie" he twisted off the top and took a long sip as he looked at her.."we should eat while its still hot" he said as he licked his lips..

"sure" she said as she quickly took a seat and he did too, his eyes never leaving hers, he grabbed a burger and fries and placed them on the table in front of them.."they smell good" she said nervously..

"the best in town" he said as he grabbed his and took a bite, she quickly looked away and took a bite as well.."so is your family back in Ac?" he asked as they ate..

She swallowed a piece of her burger, he was right, it was pretty damn good, she began to relax some.."yep just me here" she said quickly and part of her thought it sounded pathetic, she took another bite..

"its hard to be away from family, i know" he said as he took another bite..

"Is your family in AC too?" she said with a squeaky voice that she quickly cleared..

"its just me and my brother but yes he is in AC" he began and she couldnt help but wonder where his parents were and then the idea crossed her, maybe they had passed away, she suddenly felt uncomfortable with the notion.."so you came all the way here to work at the lanview tribune?" he asked with a raised eyebrow..

She swallowed hard..." i wanted a change of scenery"

"well lanview will definitely give you that" he said as he continued to eat all the while looking at her..It was a smoldering look, not one she would expect from someone who enjoyed the same sex but she ignored it..

"I like it here, its quiet" she said quickly..

"its definitely that" he said with a smile.."But small towns have its perks" he grinned..His phone began to ring as they sat there, he quickly looked at it and then answered almost clipped like.."Im going to have to call you back" he said and just like that he hung up.."sorry work never ends"

"Im sure it doesnt when you own the towns paper" she said a bit nervously and he smiled.."do you write?" she had to say something else, he was still looking at her, he seemed amused..

"No not exactlly, i just over see everything" he began.."you on the other hand have quite the eye for editing"

"I enjoy it" she said as she stared at her food, her burger barely touched..

"you dont like it?" he asked as she looked up..

"No its good" she said quickly..

"then you shouldnt have a problem finishing it, you really need to eat more" he began and she stared at her burger, taking another bite of it but she was having a hard time chewing, god this was so uncomfortable mainly due to the fact that all she could do was imagine what he looked like naked, damn it Natalie stop it!.."thats better" he smiled.."so" he began and she took another bite, she honestly didnt know what to say, she was half tempted to ask him about his sexual preference.."are you getting along with everyone at work, i see Mrs. Morasko has befriended you" he said with a bit of amusement and she looked at him now confused for a minute..

"Oh Gigi" she said quickly.."she is um...interesting" she said with a nervous smile..

"Oh i could think of a few other words for her" he grinned and natalie blushed some, damn it he was really hot when he smiled.."i noticed you didnt have a car" he began as she looked up at him a bit shocked.."i will drive you in tomorrow"

"Oh you dont" she began nervously..

"I insist plus the public transportation isnt very reliable and you wouldnt want to be late" he said with a raised eyebrow..

"You really dont have to" she began again, her heart in her throat as she looked at him..

"I want to" his words sounded deliciously seductive..And then just like that he stood abruptly.."well i should let you finish up" he said and she couldnt say anything as she just looked at him.."its been a pleasure Natalie" he smiled..

She finally found her voice.."thank you for the burger and fries"

"dont worry about it" he said as he turned from her and she stood now, he stood at the doorway of the kitchen.."i will see you tomorrow at 7:30?" he looked at her..

"if you insist" she said with a soft smile..

"Oh i do" he grinned.."Goodnight natalie" he finished as he left and she finally let out the breath she was holding, holy shit that was weird as hell! She quickly made her way to the shower, she needed a cold one, a really really cold one..

That night she dreampt of him, the impossibly sexy and well gay Blue eyed man. Needless to say she didnt sleep well and by five am she was up and showered, and well nervous for him to bring her to work. Part of her wanting to just take off for work now and get there really early but the thought of blowing him off made her feel uneasy, he was her boss technically and he lived in the same building..

It had been awhile since Natalie had had the company of a man and one she had found so attractive, the break up with Brody had left a sour taste in her mouth, she had put all of her trust in him and for the most part she had thought they were happy, well that was until she was confronted by a woman at his job, his receptionist named Jen. She was a young girl, a few years younger than Natalie even though she barely looked 21, she had long blonde hair, very tall and lanky and well now she was very pregnant, just thinking about it now made her feel ill and she shook her head to wipe the images from her it...

Her phone ringing made her jump as she glanced at it and cursed inwardly, it was Rex and she had never called him last night, surely he had assumed she had succumbed to some psychopathic killer by now, she quickly answered..

"goodmorning Rex" she said with a smile..

"forgot me already huh" he said with a laugh..

She was half tempted to tell him about her dinner and the not so straight boss she had but she kept it to herself.."Just tired from a long day at work which by the way it rocked" she grinned..

"Of course it did, your living the dream" he laughed..

"Your up early" she said quickly, noting it was still on 6 am, her stomach tightened thinking that in a few short hours she was going to be getting a ride into work by her boss, how weird is that!

"well maybe i have a job interview" he began as her eyes lit up..

"what, really?" she said with surprise and excitement for him..

"Ok settle down" Rex laughed.."dont freak out just yet its only an interview"

"But this is really good" she said honestly, Rex had a hard time finding a job and keeping one...

After her phone call with Rex she glanced at her clock, shit he would be there in a half hour, she felt her stomach turn again and she laughed loudly at herself now. Seriously Natalie he is gay and gay is good, maybe what she needed right now was a gay friend, one she could talk to, hang out with and possibly drool over, she laughed again as she shook her head, ok so it has seriously been too long since she had been around an attractive man! But he wasnt just attractive, god he was so much more than that.

She paced her apartment, she couldnt help the butterflies in her stomach and she kept fixing her hair, damn it why did it have to be unruly today, by 7:15 she thought she would literally go crazy, she couldnt calm herself down and then a knock on her door alerted her, was he early? She quickly walked to the door and peeked through the peep hole and her stomach settled it was Gigi, and then her eyes got wide, shit it was Gigi! She quickly opened the door..

"goodmorning neighbor" Gigi said with big wide eyes, a fresh red bull in her hand..

"goodmorning" natalie said quietly as Gigi stared at her..

"so i noticed you didnt have a car, we can drive in together" Gigi beamed and natalie stood nervously, shit this girl really had bad timing..

"Oh?" Natalie began as she stood there..

"so?" Gigi said with a cock of her head as she sipped the can of sugar in her hands..Natalie's eyes darted to the hall where none other than Mr Sexy eyes himself was walking down, he was dressed in a dark blue button down shirt with dark blue stripes on it, black slacks looking oh so devine, Gigi's eyes followed hers and by the time she turned he was standing right there..

"goodmorning Ladies" he said politely as he stared at natalie..

Gigi looked taken back and so did Natalie.."Um..goodmorning?" she said reluctantly as she looked at him..

"goodmorning" natalie said as she swallowed hard..

"ready?" he said with a cocked head at natalie who stood there with a look on her face as Gigi turned and looked at her with wide eyes, apparently realization kicking in..

"well i should probably get to work since you have a ride" Gigi said with amusement as she backed up, when she was behind John she gave the most ridiculous thumbs up to natalie who quickly looked away and back at John..

"yeah im ready" she said with a red face as Gigi stared at them for another second and then headed to the stairs..

"sleep ok?" he asked seemingly unaffected by Gigi..

"Yeah i did" Natalie said as she quickly closed her apartment door, god why couldnt she just act normal for heavens sake..

"good, me too" he said with a half smile.."shall we?" he put his hand out and natalie quickly began to walk down the hall, he lead her to the elevator and she nervously got in.."I see Mrs Morasko is full of caffiene already" he grinned as he pushed a number on the elevator but Natalie immediately noticed it wasnt for the bottom floor, the elevator was moving up and she looked at him quizically.."i seem to of left my phone upstairs, you dont mind, do you?" he asked as he looked at her..

"No thats fine" she said as she stared back at the door, she could feel him looking at her, why was he looking at her, was it her outfit, her hair, was he thinking of new ways to fix her up? They got to the penthouse of the apartment and the doors opened and he stepped out, it opened into a large foyer, it was beautiful, the walls were decorated with all kinds of art, yes he was definitely gay, she almost felt relieved as she watched him walk to another door..

"come in" he said as he ushered for her and she walked over by him and then stepped inside his massive penthouse apartment. It was absolutely exquisitte inside, the livingroom and kitchen were open to one another and it was filled with black leather furniture and stainless steel appliances, very much a mans apartment, her eyes took in the view in front of her as he grabbed the phone that laid in the marble counter..

"Your place is wonderful" she said honestly as he smiled and looked at her, walking over..

"Maybe i will show you the rest of it one day" he licked those damn lips again and Natalie had to look away now, damn was it hot in here or what! She seriously needed to get a grip on herself..She found herself just nodding her head ok as she looked at him.."we should probably go, dont want to have you late on your second day" he smiled as he walked over to her, his hand moved to the small of her back as he lead her out and she felt that charge again, what is that?She tried to shrug it off, apparently she had spent too much time alone, to much time indeed..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Standing in the quiet elevator again she stared at her hands.."That outfit compliments you Natalie" he said next to her and she glanced over at him..

"thanks you too" she said before she could close her mouth and she wanted to die, like literally die as he smirked at her and glanced down at himself, her face flushed with embarassment and she stared straight forward..She stole another quick glance at him and smiled nervously, his eyes darkened with something but she couldnt place it, it almost look like lust, she looked back at the doors quickly..

"are you always this talkative?" he grinned and she looked at him again but she was saved by the doors opening and she gladly stepped out, at this rate she would have a heart attack before they even got to work, his hand went to the small of her back again and she tried to ignore it but it was literally burning a hole in her as they walked outside of the building.

He lead her over to a black 2012 mustang, honestly the nicest car in the parking lot and he opened her door for her.."Ladies first" he smiled and she quickly got in, noticing that it was absolutely immaculate inside, black on black and a stick shift, her heart began to race more, the car smelt of him and it was intoxicating..He leaned over her and her breathing hitched as he grabbed the seat belt and secured her in place, his face and body hovering over her.."wouldnt want you to get hurt now" his voice was raspy and deep, he was definitely the hottest gay man she had ever met!

He closed her door and walked to the drivers side, she was literally panting now as she glanced at him as he got in, her eyes immediately darting to his lap and right there she saw it, front and center, he had an erection, what the fuck!

"You might want to hold on" he grinned as he revved up the beast of a car and it vibrated throughout her entire body as she instinctively clutched the sides of her seat, his hand went to the stick shift and he winked at her and then peeled out of the parking lot and sped down the road..

He had to be driving atleast 70, she couldnt tell, her heart was racing so fast she was literally gasping as he grinned and slammed it into gear, going even faster, she was half scared that he was going to kill them in this car as he drove, weaving in and out of traffic but damn it he looked hot as he did it, his hand on the stick shift, the wicked smile on his face as he kept glancing at her..Neither of them said anything and within five minutes he was pulling in front of the newspaper, her body still vibrating from the ride.."You can breathe now Natalie" he grinned as he got out and she did just that as she let out the breath she had been holding..

He came over and opened her door, again he leaned over her and unlatched her belt.."now that was fun"

"sure...fun" she said with a pale white face and he smirked some..She got out of the car with wobbily legs and he grabbed her elbow to steady her..She didnt know if she would survive his driving again, he was crazy, she was sure of that..

"Ok?" he asked with a hint of concern..

"that was a jolt to the system" she said honestly and he grinned..

"Better than coffee" he said as he closed her door and she looked up at the building and then over at him.."carpe diem" he grinned as they began to walk up to the lavish building, as they stepped inside it seemed as though everyone was looking at them wide eyed and mouths agape, she immediately flushed, she honestly didnt like the attention, this so didnt look good, here she was chumming it up with the boss and on her second day, for sure people were going to think she was nothing but a kiss ass but he didnt look affected at all as they walked to the elevator in relative silence, he buzzed for the car and she stood staring at the ground..

Once inside yet again they were alone with only the soft sound of elevator music, he didnt say anything and she was glad for that cause she honestly couldnt find her voice, her floor came and she went to step out..

"come to my office around noon, there is something i want to talk to you about" he said as she turned and looked at him a bit confused, a rush of fear washing over her features..

"your office?" she said as she swallowed the lump in her throat..

"Noon...see you then Natalie" he said as the doors closed and she stood there for another moment not sure if she should be excited or scared to death, actually she had no idea what to think..

"Oh good your early" she heard Bo's voice and she jumped as she spun around and faced him.."You ok?" he asked with concern as he walked over to her..

"Yeah..." she quickly shook her head and the strange feeling she had..

"good we got a bunch of stuff to go over today" he said with a relieved smile and she followed him to the office, pushing her weird thoughts behind her, she had work to do..

Natalie worked tirelessly through the morning, she was so caught up in her editing that she hadnt even gave Johns statement another thought, well that was until Bo had come over to her desk, a look of worry on his aging face..

" is asking for your presence in his office" he began and she looked at him quizically...McBain, who is McBain she thought to herself and then her eyes got wide, John, it was John, she quickly looked at her clock, it was now 12:30 and her heart began to race, she was late but for what, she had no idea.."You may want to hurry he sounded a bit annoyed, do you know what this is about?" he asked..

"No actually i dont" she said honestly..

"well he is on the 20th floor, you cant miss his office" he said as she got up now and glanced at the door, suddenly she felt like she was about to head to the principals office, like when she was in school, what the hell was this about?

The walk to the elevator was a long one, she was nervous, anxious, her heart absolutely in her throat, he had had a serious look on his face when he had asked her to his office, what the hell had she done, was he going to fire her?

It seem to take forever as she stood in the elevator, the sound of the elevator music didnt help the situation as she stood there nervously, her hands clasped together, if she was about to get fired she honestly had no idea what she would do, how would she pay for her apartment, would she have to go back to AC with her tail between her legs? The idea was horrifying..

The familiar ding that alerted her to her floor made her stomach twist and turn as the doors opened, this floor was different than the others, it almost had the same feel as his apartment, all leather and stainless steel, this was intimidating, she looked around nervously..

"can i help you" a womans voice called out as natalie looked at the large desk off to the side, sitting down was a black haired woman, her hair shoulder length and very sleek, she looked completely bitchy as she stared at natalie as if she was in the wrong place..

"I um... Im here to see Mr. McBain" her voice stuttered some as she walked over to the large desk and the woman rolled her eyes as if she didnt believe her..Before she could respond to natalie a large door opened and out he stepped, his eyes darting at her, damn he looked mad, but why?

"Your late" he said none too pleased and she swallowed hard as she stood there, the woman looked at him and then back at natalie as John walked over..

"I got caught up" she said apologetically, she didnt even know why she was apologizing, hell she didnt know why he wanted to see her...

"come on" he said quickly and she forced her legs to move as she walked near him, he spun and walked to his office, the woman at the desk gave her a quick sarcastic smile, oh this couldnt be good.

Stepping into his office was like walking into some strange museum, it was heavily decorated in dark colors and black leather, his desk was black and way too big, a floor to ceiling window covered one wall..

"Close the door Natalie" he said as she stood there and she did just that, her heart absolutely racing as she turned back to look at him, he was going to fire her, she just knew it.."Please have a seat" he said as he took a seat at his large desk and she moved to a large black leather chair, it was soft, too soft, she sunk into it, feeling so small as she looked at him...His fingers grazed his chin as he looked at her.."do you know why i asked you here?" he looked at her amused now, it confused her..

"No, i dont" she swallowed hard.."But i would like to start off by saying if i did something wrong" she began to apologize, if she had to save her job then she would do what she had to, she wasnt against begging at this point..

"why would you think you did something wrong?" he cocked his head some..

"I...I dont" she said as her face flushed with embarassment, she had no idea what was going on..

"Do you have a boyfriend Natalie" he asked bluntly as she looked at him and blinked..

"Im sorry what?" she was sure she heard him wrong, her face turned bright red..

"a lover, or someone on the side?" he said with a straight face and again she blinked..

"I really dont understand where your going with this" her voice was quiet as she looked at him and he stood now and walked around his desk, her eyes got wide..

"Maybe i should put it this way, are you fucking anyone?" he asked as he came in front of her and she gasped as she looked at him..

"excuse me" she said with shock as she looked at him, was he really asking her that, she was beyond shocked..

"Im going to assume that is a no" he smiled now as his hands went to the arm of her chair and he leaned down, eye to eye with her and her breathing got ragged..

"i really dont understand" she began as she looked at him, her heart racing..

"I want you Natalie and i know you want me" his words made her gasp again, she flushed a deep red, she had to be dreaming, that was it, she was having some weird erotic dream from lack of sleep, he was staring at her hard as she blinked in response.."say something" his voice was smooth and calm..

She let out a nervous laugh, was he for real, did he just really say that, like outloud, she was beyond flabbergasted as she looked at him.."what?" she said again with a small nervous laugh..

"its quite simple, either you want me or you dont" he began as he licked his lips.."Im not a very patient man" he leaned in closer and she went to say something, anything, hell she had no idea what was going on and before she knew it his mouth was on hers in the most searing kiss of her life, it completely caught her off guard and after a few seconds she grabbed his upper arms and pushed him back, as much as she had wanted to kiss him from the moment she saw him, well this was just weird, really fucking weird even for her..

She quickly stood as he moved back, a look of confusion on his face as he stared at her.."why did you do that" she said as she touched her lips, they were slightly swollen as her heart thud heavily in her chest..

"I just told you why, i want you Natalie" he went to lean in again but this time she side stepped him as she shook her head..

"But Your gay" the words left her mouth in a hurry as shock covered her face, he looked at her amused for a moment..

"Gay, i am certainly not gay, believe me" he shook his head with a smirk on his face...

"what? But?" she began to ramble as she backed up more, her face turning even redder, she was sure she would die of heart failure as she stood there, he had kissed her, like really shoved his tongue in her mouth and kissed her..

"why would you think im gay" he asked with amusement..

"i...I" she couldnt find the words as she looked at him..

"nevermind its not important, what is..." he began to walk towards her and she looked at the door and then at him, she was about to make a bee line for it, what the hell was going on?.."i would like to make this happen, rather sooner than later" he said matter of factly as she looked at him with shock..

"Your propositioning me?" she said with a mock laugh, was he seriously for real, he wasnt gay and he was basically telling her he wanted to have sex with her, she was beyond stupified as she looked at him..

"well when you put it like that" he grinned.."Yes i guess i am"

"so your not gay?" she said with a shake of her head, her head was spinning..

"not last time i checked" he smirked..

"and you want me..." her voice trailed..

"i want to fuck you, yes" he said matter of factly, she was completely in shock, like truly in shock..Her mouth was open as she stood there.."when can we make this happen?" he said without a blink of his eyes..

"Make it happen?" she said with a shake of her head..She was really hyperventilating..

"are you going to deny that you want me?" he cocked his head to the side, almost arrogantly.."we dont need to play this song and dance natalie, neither of us have the time for that"he said with a serious look..

"Your serious?" she said with that still shocked look..He just stared at her.."you called me to your office to ask me to have sex with you" she had to say it outloud otherwise it seemed completely unreal..

"Like i said , im impatient" he began to walk closer to her and she backed up, here was this absolutely drop dead gorgeous man, her boss no less and he was propositioning her for sex, what the fuck!

"Listen i think you mistake me for" she began as her insides tightened, he was asking her to have sex with him, in all reality she had been thinking about it, but she would of never just came out and said it, this was all just too weird, she backed up some more, her back hit the wall behind her and she gasped as he came in front of her..She had never felt so aroused and yet so completely offended in her entire life!

"we could go through all the reasons why this is a bad idea, or we could just do what we both want" he was so sure as he spoke, he leaned one arm on the wall, effectively boxing her in as she looked at him..

"i never said i wanted this" her voice was so weak, she silently chastized herself for it..

"natalie now is not the time to start lying" he said nonchalantly, his hand came up and caressed her cheek as she sucked in a deep breath...The sound of a loud buzzing in his office and then a voice coming over the intercom made him turn..

"Mr. Mcbain its time for your meeting" the woman at the front desk said quickly as he groaned with disappointment..

"give me a minute Linda" he said with frustration as natalie quickly took the opportunity to move over to the door, her legs on a mission..

"i have to go" she said quickly as he looked at her..

"we can finish this later, my place around 7" he said matter of factly...She couldnt even answer him as she opened the door and quickly stepped out, her face full of shock, her breathing ragged, all she wanted to do was get the hell out of there and yet it was only mid afternoon, what in the hell was going on!

Natalie got back to her desk in a hurry, she was happy to note that Bo was on the phone and looked at her for only a second in which she gave him a reassuring smile even though she was absolutely freaking out inside. She got to her work quickly as her mind spun with what had just occured, he wanted to sleep with her but not just that, he wanted to fuck her..He wasnt gay at all!

Now Natalie wasnt a prude by any means and she had been thinking the very same thing ever since she saw John but his approach, the way he spoke as much as she would never admit that it was the single most erotic statement she had ever heard in her life it was also the most mind fucking one, who just comes out and says those things, did he do this with everyone, i mean everyone did think he was gay, what the hell was that about? How the hell was she suppose to work with all of this on her mind, was he absolutely out of his?

She worked straight through lunch, she couldnt risk running into him again and with the amount of work her and Bo had lined up on their desks well it was easy for time to go by, at nearly 4 pm Bo had come to her, he looked exhausted and was completely apologetic as he had forgotten their lunch but she played it off and well too, he had placed a nutrigrain bar on her desk and she snacked on that until about 5 to 5, the thought of having to ride home with John was enticing but completely overwhelming, so when Bo had came back over, telling her she could leave a few minutes early she had jumped on the idea, wanting nothing more than to get home and figure all of this out.

She had never moved so fast in her life as she quickly got out of the building, opting to use the stairs she went through the parking lot with lightening speed, sadly missing the bus as it pulled past her without stopping but in all honesty she hadnt cared, she kept walking, her mind completely jumbled.. I want you, his words rang through her mind and she had to laugh, clearly this had to be a joke, right?

She walked for about twenty minutes, her feet absolutely killing her, she only had about another mile to get home, it actually wasnt a bad walk and the weather had been cooperating thus far, she sighed with relief when she saw Carlotta's, her stomach grumbling something fierce as she made her way inside, the place was barely filled as she went to the counter and waited to be served, from the kitchen doors she spotted the guy from a few days ago, his name was Cris and apparently the son of the owner he smiled politely as he looked at her and made his way over..

"hey" he said with an appreciative glance..

"Cris, right?" she said with a smile..

"I never did get your name" he began...

"Natalie" she said with a smile, now this was normal, granted not as hot as the exchange she had with her boss but still, normal no less, this is how conversations were suppose to go..

"what can i get you natalie" he leaned against the counter, wiping his hands on the white smock he had on his waist..

"something light but filling" she began..

He smiled big.."I got just the thing" he said with a wide smile and left behind the doors again as she stood there, her mind still reeling.. I want to fuck you, she almost laughed outloud as she remembered, god talk about not beating around the bush and now he wanted to see her tonight, no way, she had enough drama in her life as it was, no way was she going to purposely add more, hot or not she knew a bad idea when she saw it..

Cris came back a few minutes later with the most delicious looking cesear salad, full of grilled chicken and green leafy veggies, her eyes got wide at the sight..She immediately took a bite as he watched her.."Good?"

"delicious" she said with a smile as she continued to eat.."so you work here with your mom" she made small talk, this guy was nice and well nice to look at as well..

"Yeah part time, i help out" he began.."But actually i paint" he continued..

"Oh?" she said with surprise.."professionally?" now this was interesting..

"for the most part, i could show you one day if you had time that is" he said almost shyly..

"I might have to take you up on that offer, i love art" she said genuninely and he smiled..

"so um i saw you met the towns mayor the other day" he said a bit dryly as she looked at him a bit confused..."ok maybe not the mayor but he owns just about everything in this town" he continued and there was no hiding his annoyance..

"Oh my new boss" she said as she swallowed hard, suddenly her appetite was leaving her..

" a word of advice when it comes to him" he said seriously.."the guy has a serious ego problem, it would be best to avoid him as much as you can" his voice was agitated as he spoke, he apparently didnt like John and from a guys stand point she could kind of see why even though the warning came a little too late in the game..

"Oh i just work in the same building as him" she said quickly as she stared at her food..

"yeah well i would try and keep it that way, he has a problem with over stepping his bounds if you know what i mean" he said bitterly..He really really didnt like John..

She finished her food and the small talk with Cris, she was more nervous than ever to head home, what if he was waiting for her, what if she decided to throw all caution to the wind, no, she couldnt do that, she wouldnt..

She made it back to her apartment seemingly unnoticed by anyone, which was good, she honestly didnt know what to say to him and the more she thought about it the pisser she had gotten, who the hell did he think he was anyway? Who just asks those kinds of things? And now she had to work in the same building as him, talk about awkward, he had taken something that was seemingly innocent and turned it into this dirty act, did he just assume she was a whore? Was he? He had to be..

She paced her apartment aware of the time as it ticked by, he had to be out of his damn mind she kept telling herself. Did he really think she was just going to go up to his apartment and agree to this craziness..

_You know you want to, he is hot as hell and seriously when was the last time we had even had sex, this could be a once in a life time deal here, one not too many women would pass up_, her subconscious mocked her as she paced back and forth..

"I am not going up there to see him, no way, no how" she said out loud as she glanced at her clock again..

Her subconscious screamed at her to go upstairs, to take him up on his offer, the world would be better for it but she shook her head as she laughed, No...it was a done deal, she wasnt going up there, she wouldnt, hell would have to freeze over before she would go up there!

Five minutes to seven she stood at the elevator just staring at it, what the hell was she doing, she knew she should just go back inside and completely ignore the situation, hell maybe she should just look for another job, her hand hovered over the call button Maybe she should just go up there and give him a piece of her mind, let him know that she knew the law and that this was sexual harrassment and that she wouldnt stand for it, she finally had a good job, a great job and a kick ass apartment, no she wasnt going to let her loose everything, she was going to stand her ground and let him know that under no uncertain terms would she agree to this ridiculous notion, she hit the call button as her heart raced, this was it, she was gonna let him have it, hot or not, boss or not she wasnt going to stand for this kind of treatment..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Standing in the elevator watching floor by floor go past her, she had mentally siked herself and had an entire speech ready to give him. She wasnt about to let anyone make her feel uncomfortable, especially in a new town when she was suppose to be starting over, she hadnt even changed from her work clothes as she stood there, her foot tapping impatiently as the floors went up and then stopped with a ding, alerting her to the arrival of the floor.

The doors opened and she stepped out into the foyer, it was quiet, almost too quiet as she stood there, now her heart was racing again, get a grip girl, tell him and leave, she chanted to herself as she squared her shoulders and walked to the door feeling oh so confidant in her decision, she knocked quickly and loudly as she stood there, she wondered if he was even there, maybe he wasnt? But then she heard it, the door knob began to turn and she stood even taller, her five foot four frame trying to be as intimidating as it could be, the door opened slowly and he stood there, a phone to his ear as he looked at her..

"I dont care what you were told i am telling you that i want the report on my desk by 8 am" he barked into the phone as his eyes lightened to her and he stepped aside, motioning for her to come in, she slowly walked in as he walked over to the large kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of wine and glanced at her and than began pouring a cup.."Im not even going to argue about this, do it and do it now" he said sternly as he grabbed the glass of wine and walked over to her and handed it to her..She took it with shaky hands, he put his finger up as if to tell her he would be a minute and then he walked away, still barking orders into his phone as she stood there, uncomfortably now with a glass of wine in her hand.

She heard a door close as she stood there looking at the place, her confidence quickly leaving her as she walked more into the lavish apartment, it was clean, too clean, immacute really. She stared at the large 70 inch flat screen tv that was hooked up on the wall and then she glanced at the overly large doors that lead to a balcony, her apartment didnt have a balcony, she quickly walked over, the doors already open as she stepped out, the view was breath taking, it showed all of lanview and then some.

With nightfall coming and the sun setting it was a scene right out of a movie, she was literally speechless, she hadnt realized how beautiful lanview really was and she hadnt realized how high up his apartment was, she finally took a sip of the wine to calm her nerves, it was nice, some kind of white wine, not too sweet and chilled to perfection, she took another sip..

"It's Domaine de la Romanée Conti Montrachet" his words made her jump as she spun around, he was standing there with a glass of wine in his hands as he sipped.."do you like it, its 2008 a great year" he grinned softly..

"Its um...nice" she said softly and then chastized herself for acting so sweet, that is not why she came here Damn it! He looked amazing though, he had changed out of his work clothes and now stood in a plain black tshirt that hugged his massive chest and a pair of relaxed faded jeans, he looked seriously hot..

"You didnt wait for me to bring you home" he said with a raised eyebrow as he walked past her and looked out over the balcony..

"I got out early" she said quickly, her voice low, too low, damn it why couldnt she do this!

"Oh i wasnt aware that employees could leave before 5" he said as he looked out and she sucked in a deep breath, shit she didnt want to get Bo in trouble..

"It wasnt early early" she began as he looked at her now, a smirk on his face..

"Im joking Natalie, the fact that you didnt eat lunch well.." he stared at her, double crap he knew she had worked through lunch, of course he would..

"I got busy" she said quickly as she sipped more of the wine, her heart absolutely racing..

"I see" he said as he looked back out..

"Listen i came up here to" she began and he turned now, his eyes literally hazed over with desire, she lost her train of thought and her mouth and throat got incredibly dry, she took another sip..Holy crap this was harder than she had thought..

"Im glad you did" he walked past her, his arm brushing against hers sending a tiny shock through her system, he walked back inside.."did you eat?" he asked and she walked inside..

"yes" she said quickly, crap just spit it out!

"really now?" he looked at her seriously..

"I stopped at Carlotta's on the way home" she explained and than she wanted to kick her own ass for explaining to him, why did she keep doing that..

"You really should buy some groceries" he began as he shook his head..

"Im planning on getting to that" she said quickly..

"good" he smiled now and she sighed..

"Listen" she began as she took another sip..

"why dont we sit.." he walked over to the large black leather couch and patted for her to take a seat..

"Im really fine standing" she said nervously..

"Ok" he leaned back and looked at her, she sipped her drink again, damn it why did he have to look at her like that.."would you like more wine?" he smirked as she damn near finished her glass..

She gulped.."no i wouldnt" she tried to sound strong as she stood across the room from him, she had to keep her distance..

He crossed one long leg over his knee and stared at her.."so where to begin" he said with such a seductive tone that she literally felt her insides tighten, he sipped his drink, she couldnt look at him anymore..

"Mr McBain" she began, there she would address him formally, she could do that, it would get the point across better..

"John" he smiled..

"I prefer Mr McBain" she said with a lump in her throat, he raised an eyebrow at her.."I came to tell you that I decline your offer" she said with a weak voice, this definitely was not going the way she had imagined..

"Oh?" he stood now, a look of pure amusement on his face.."do you now?"

"yes" her voice was shaking now as he strutted over to her, she couldnt move as she stared at him and then he reached his hand out, his fingers brushing against hers, she was literally like a deer caught in the headlights and then he took her glass from her and walked back into the kitchen..

"Ok" he said smoothly as he began to pour another glass of wine for her, ok? He said ok, and that was it, nothing else, she was dumbfounded..

She finally found her voice again as she looked at him.."Ok?" she said a bit shocked, this was way too easy and well disappointment filled her tone, her subconscious rolled her eyes at her sarcastically..

"Ok" he said again as he walked over and handed her another glass of wine..She nervously sipped it as he stood there.."glad we got that out of the way" he grinned as he sipped his wine, he was smirking at her.."but" he began and her eyes got wide, of course there would be a but somewhere.."why?" he continued to drink his wine..

"why?" she said with confusion..

"You atleast owe me an explanation as to why" he said with a raised eyebrow..

She opened her mouth and then closed it quickly, she opened it again and took a sip of her drink, walking past him..."because " she said nervously, she couldnt stand so close to him..

"Because doesnt really make a logical argument" he began as she stared up at the large tv, was he really doing this, god she was flustered to say the least.." I mean you cant just decline without first giving a good reason" he walked over to her..

"because its wrong" she said quickly, sipping her wine faster as her heart raced..

"says who? You?" he pressed the matter..

"because it just is" she walked away from him again, she honestly didnt know what to say..

"were two consenting adults Natalie" he began as he walked over to her.."do you really think this should be denied?" he walked next to her..

"This?" she said low..

"This" he said as he brushed a stray piece of her red hair behind her ear..

"this is crazy" she said low as she backed up from him..

"I can think of many other words, none of which are crazy Natalie" his voice was so damn seductive, she moved across the room quickly..

"I dont do one night stands" she said nervously, she felt like her throat was closing on her..

"who said anything about one night" he smirked and her eyes got wide.."tell me Natalie, when was the last time you felt so.. well, enthralled?" he asked as he sipped his drink..

"enthralled?" she said in a quiet voice..

"You cant deny the charge between us, it would be a shame to pass it by" he said as he walked over to her..

"just because i find you attractive doesnt mean i have to act on it" she said with a shaking voice and he smiled..

"and again i ask, why not?" he raised an eyebrow..

"because i dont just sleep with random strangers" she said with shock, she was surprised at how strong her voice finally sounded..

"so you want seduction, i can do that" he grinned as he walked closer to her..

"i didnt... i didnt say that" her breathing hitched as he stalked over to her and she backed up some..

"this benefits both of us" he licked his lips as he took another sip, he stopped walking, standing just a few feet from her..

"Im sure you could find someone more willing" she squeaked out as her subconscious screamed at her, YOUR willing damn it!

"I dont want anyone else, i want...you" his eyes darkened with desire..

"well you cant always get what you want" her voice weak again, she quickly sipped the wine, it was damn good wine..

"but i do" he bit his bottom lip and she watched, damn it!.."always" his voice was a low groan..

"I have to go"she had to get out of there, the temperature had spiked a million degrees, she was on the verge of panting, she turned from him and walked to the door..

"claiming defeat is not in my nature" he said seriously as she got to the door, she placed her wine glass down as he stood across the room, staring at her..

"goodnight" she said quickly as she opened the door, she had to get out of there before her subconscious took over and she threw herself at him, no, she couldnt do that, she wouldnt..

"until next time Natalie" he said in a low raspy voice that oozed sex, it took everything in her to step out of the apartment and he let her, it baffled her, this was way too easy, she had a feeling it wasnt going to be the last time they had this conversation and she honestly didnt know how much more she could take before she gave in..

Natalie made it back to her floor in record time and of course as soon as she got out of the elevator, none other than wide eyed Gigi was standing there, a pure look of bewilderment on her face..

"where were you?" she asked with a smirk, her eyebrow raised..

Natalie so wasnt in the mood for this..She didnt even answer Gigi as she walked past her.."where you up at his apartment?" she stalked next to natalie.."you were, werent you" she said with amusement..

"its late Gigi" Natalie said as she got to her apartment door..

"does this mean he is not gay?" Gigi said with a surprised look..

"goodnight Gigi" Natalie said dryly as she opened her door..

"oh this is so not fair, i want details" Gigi whined as Natalie stepped in the apartment and promply closed the door, Gigi was still rambling outside of it and natalie leaned again it, what the hell had she done, her heart was absolutely racing, she was damn near panting, Holy shit!

Sleep was apparently not in the cards for her tonight as she laid in her bed staring at the ceiling and the dancing lights of the passing cars, she was sure of it that he was absolutely off his rocker, he had to be, who else would be so nonchalant about sleeping with another person, she shook her head and laughed outloud..

Maybe tomorrow he would have thought all of this over and seen it was a bad idea, that she would be too much trouble to try and get in bed, the thought though was a bit depressing to say the least, god why did he have to be so freaking hot and yet a freak, he really was use to getting his way apparently, she quickly took her pillow and covered her head and let out a small yell into it, this was crazy, she needed to sleep, she needed to stop thinking about him, it was unhealthy damn it!

Sleep came after hours of tossing and turning but it wouldnt be the restful sleep she needed, no... because her dreams were of him...

_She had been back in his office, she didnt know why or how but she was standing there, and it was quiet and somewhat dark too.. She was alone as she stared at the large desk.."shall i fuck you there?" he asked as his hands came up behind her, wrapping around her body as his mouth went to her ear.._

"god what are you doing to me" she gasped as he traced soft kisses down her neck as his hands came up to cup her breasts, squeezing them gently..

"Oh i think you know exactlly what i am doing to you" he groaned as he pressed his very impressive erection against her ass and she let out a soft moan.."do you feel what you do to me" he whispered and then slowly moved around her, his hands never leaving her body as they traced her form..

"I cant" she whispered..

His hands moved to her face, cupping it and making her look up at him.."yes...you...can" he whispered as he traced soft seductive kisses from the corner of her eye, down her cheek and to her lips.."dont...deny ...this" he emphasized each word as he continued to trail kisses and then his tongue came out licking against her now parting lips. He quickly tugged her lower lip into his mouth as she gasped.."yes" he hissed between his teeth and then he was lifting her by her ass, her legs immediately wrapping around his strong waist as he spun her around, placing her on his desk and then pushing her back as his mouth attacked her in a very searing and passionate kiss..

Natalie awoke with a jump as her alarm clock blared, she jumped up promply hitting the loud annoying machine as she sat there completely drenched in sweat, she ran a hand througd her long red hair..It took her a moment to compose herself, how in the hell was she going to be able to go to work with all of this on her mind?

"Im gonna have to quit my job" she said with a sudden realization as she sat there.."Oh god" she covered her face, would she have to get another job now, would moving to Lanview all be for nothing, she shook her head as she sat there.."No...no, i am not going to do this, im not" she said outloud if trying to somehow reassure herself as she sat there, she looked at her clock again, 6 am, she sighed as she quickly got out of bed, she needed coffee and she needed a shower everything else would have to wait..

Coffee and a shower didnt do anything to calm her nerves, if anything she felt more anxiety now then she did before and her dream hadnt helped the situation, it had seemed so real, hell she could still feel his hands on her, his breath on her neck, she quickly shook the images from her head..

She had made sure to be out of the apartment early, she didnt want to see him or Gigi, if she could find a rock big enough she would of hid under it but instead she made her way to work trying to keep her mind clear as she sat on the city bus ignoring everything and everyone around her..

"natalie?" she heard a familiar voice come from behind her and she turned to see Cris walking over, a shocked look on his face..

"Cris...hey" she said snapping out of her inappropriate thoughts of a certain blue eyed man..

"what are you doing on the bus" he asked with a perplexed look..

"I could ask you the same thing, im heading to work" she said as she moved over and he took a seat next to her..

"My car is in the shop" he said with a shrug his shoulders.."so what are you doing after work tonight" he asked almost shyly and her body stiffened, she knew where this was going.."I mean if your not busy later maybe we could go get a drink or something" he said nervously..

"Oh...a drink" she said as she stared out the window nervously..

"I mean if your busy its ok" he said with a bit of embarassment..She glanced at him wondering if maybe this is just what she needed, a night out with a normal guy..And Cris was nice enough and she had a feeling he wouldnt be propositioning her anytime soon..

"Ok" she said surprising him as he tried to play off his shock, it was actually kind of cute..

"Yeah?" he said with a smile..

"Yeah a drink sounds nice" she said honestly..

"cool... um... here" he nervously pulled a business card from his back pocket and handed it to her, she looked at it..

"Nice card" she said as she stared at the card that read 'Drawings by Cris'..

"Yeah its just something i was working on" he said with a shake of his head, Natalie saw her stop up ahead and she tugged on the cord.."so around 7ish, theres a bar across town called Rodi's" he said as she stood for her stop..

"Rodi's...ok, 7 it is" she smiled at him, yes this is definitely what she needed..

"cool" he said as he got up, a grin on his face as she squeezed past him a bit awkwardly as the bus stopped.."have fun at work" he began..

"yeah you too" she said as she got off, she looked at the card again and then put it in her back pocket, drinks with Cris, yeah she would have drinks with him, why the hell not!

Natalie stared down the block at the large building that was the newspaper, she glanced at her watch, she only had about 8 hours to get through, just 8 small hours, anxiety filled her again, this would be the longest day ever..

Natalie literally buried herself in work, she was a bit surprised when Bo came over alerting her to lunch, damn it was 2 already, time really had flown and more importantly John hadnt summoned her, she wondered why, maybe he had rethought about everything, as much as she knew that it was for the best she couldnt help but feel a slight pang in her gut.

She wasnt even planning on going to the cafeteria today but when she had walked out of her office she saw a very wide eyed gigi walking over.."You are a hard person to track down Natalie" she said with a shake of her head and natalie knew that she literally had no where to run to.."going to lunch?" she asked..

"I think im just gonna sit outside today" she began as Gigi shook her head no and grabbed natalie's arm..

"You owe me details" she began as she dragged natalie towards the dreaded elevator..

"Nothing happened Gigi" Natalie began nervously as they stood outside the doors waiting for their floor..

"why were you up there" she said with a raised eyebrow..

"I wasnt in his apartment" natalie lied quickly, she had a feeling that whatever she said to Gigi would spread like wildfire and she definitely ddint want to be the talk of the office, she was having anxiety just being there today..

Gigi sighed heavily.."fine i will drop it for now" and Natalie visibily relaxed some.."a bunch of us are heading to the bar after work, you wanna come" she began as Natalie looked at her..

She smiled politely, going out with Gigi outside of work seemed like a nightmare in itself.. She remember about her drinks with Cris, maybe that would get Gigi to settle down a bit..

"actually im going out tonight to have drinks with someone" Natalie said quickly as the doors opened and they stepped in..

"really, with who?" Gigi smiled big, she really was a nosey buddy..

"Just some guy i met at the diner across town" Natalie began as Gigi's eyes got really wide..

"Oh my god you and Cris?" Gigi said with shock and natalie was pretty shocked too, was there no one that Gigi knew in this town..

"You know him?" Natalie said perplexed..

"Uh yeah the starving artist" Gigi said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes..

"he seems nice" Natalie said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders, she just wanted to get out of that elevator and then the doors opened and Natalie tried to hold the gasp that threatened to leave her mouth cause there he was again, John McBain..

"Ladies" he said as he walked in and nodded at them but his eyes were on natalie for a second and then he stared at the wall, Gigi looked at Natalie, her eyes wide as Natalie tried to seem unaffected but she was anything but that..

It was an uncomfortable ride down one more floor as no one said anything and surprisingly enough John hadnt even looked back at her, this was good though, right? The doors opened to their floor and Gigi damn near dragged Natalie out and she didnt dare look back as Gigi leaned into her..

"Oh my god you have got to tell me what happened, he looks pissed" Gigi said with shock in her voice..

"Nothing happened" natalie said low, her voice uncomfortable. Her subconscious screamed at her, yeah nothing happened cause you chickened out, LOSER!

They entered the cafeteria and thankfully it was loud with everyone eating and talking, it was a good distraction from Gigi, immediately they were greeted by Hugh, he smiled at both of them..

"so are you gong tonight" he asked towards Natalie, his voice overly cheerful..

"she has a date" Gigi rolled her eyes playfully..

"its not a date" Natalie said quickly, her heart racing as Hugh looked at her and then natalie watched John move past her, he glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, damn he did look pissed, what the hell, he didnt have a right to be pissed! Natalie quickly brought her attention back to Hugh and Gigi..

"she is going out with the artist" Gigi continued and natalie wanted to kill her, didnt this chick know how to keep her mouth shut...

"Oh" Hugh looked disappointed as he stood there...

"well im starving" Gigi said as she moved past natalie who was still standing there uncomfortably with Hugh..

"Im gonna get something to eat" natalie said quickly, she had absolutely no appetite now but it was better than standing here with Hugh while he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes..

Natalie grabbed a quick sandwich and tried to ignore the fact that John again was sitting at a table by himself and staring in her direction, she didnt look at him as she brought her attention back to a rambling Gigi who was going on and on about the morning traffic, her hands moving elaborately as she spoke..

Natalie forced herself to eat a few bites of the sandwich as she sat there, trying to act somewhat interested in Gigi's little story but she could feel Johns gaze upon her..

"so where are you going tonight" Gigi finally said as she looked at natalie, everyone at the table was looking at her now..

"Rodi's" Natalie said uncomfortable as Gigi smiled..

"good then we will all be there" Gigi grinned and Natalie fought the urge to roll her eyes, she was beginning to see why she didnt like small towns..

"Oh, great" Natalie forced a smile as she looked at Gigi..This day was just getting better and better!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

By the time natalie had left the cafeteria John was long gone, she hadnt seen him leave but then again she was glad, she just had to get through the day and that is exactlly what she did as she got back to her office, she immediately got to work..

She had worked through the afternoon, effectively putting thoughts of him out of her mind as she edited the numerous reports on her desk, Bo seemed extra stressed today as they got closer to his deadline.

By five o'clock Natalie was thoroughly exhausted, she didnt want to look at her computer screen anymore, Bo had to stay late and so she quickly said her goodbyes and headed out, surprisingly enough yet again, no John, she stood in the elevator with ease, she just wanted to get out of these work clothes and unwind with a drink, she had almost forgotten about Cris and so she grabbed her cellphone out and promply dialed his number, she would go out tonight and she would have fun whether she liked it or not.. His phone went to voice mail and she left him a brief message letting him know that she would meet him at Rodi's and just as she placed her phone back in her pocket and the elevator stopped the doors opened to reveal none other than John standing there, now he had a smile on his face..

"perfect timing, i will walk you out" he said as he looked at her..

"You dont have to, im fine" she began as she stood in the elevator, he was blocking her exit and then he stepped in, quickly hitting a button as the doors closed.."this is my floor" she began with a bit of shock in her voice..

"First we need to compromise" he said as he stared at her..

"compromise?" she swallowed hard..He looked incredibly delicious in that white dress shirt and black slacks, he wore a black tie, his jacket draped over his arm..

"Im willing to negotiate with you" he began and she inhaled deep, why did he have to smell so damn good..

She quickly stood up straight.."Mr. McBain there is nothing to negotiate" she said with the strongest voice she could muster...

"go out with me tonight, dinner" he said matter of factly..

Natalie nervously looked at the closed door than at him.."No" she said low..

"No?" he looked shocked as if he had never heard anyone say the word to him before..

"no, i have plans" she couldnt believe how strong she sounded..He blinked a bit in shock and then he smiled..

"I wouldnt play this game natalie" he said with a wicked grin...

"the only one playing games here is you Mr Mcbain" she swallowed hard.."now if you dont mind" she went to open the door but he moved in front of the panel as he looked at her..

"Im being honest about what i want, you on the other hand are playing games" he said seriously..

"the only thing i want to do is get off of this elevator" she said quickly, her heart racing..

"if your so unaffected by me than why do you keep running away" he smirked arrogantly..

"why are you still hounding me when i already declined your offer" she stood her ground..

"tell me something Natalie" he said as he moved closer to her and she backed up.."why cant you look me in the eye" he asked and she backed up more, he was so close, so deliciously close..

"I dont know what your talking about" she said nervously as she looked at him for a split second and then looked back at the door..

"i think your scared about what your feeling, overwhelmed perhaps" he licked his lips as he looked at her and her back promply hit the wall as her breathing hitched..

"Harrassment and stalking is not attractive" she said in a low weak voice..

"did anyone ever tell you that the eyes are the windows to the soul, they speak truth" he leaned an arm on the wall and she swallowed hard.."One night thats all i ask" he was breathing hard now as he looked at her.."and then if you still feel the same i wont bother you" he grinned..

"Your not allowed to make rules" she said damn near breathless, his body was moving closer to hers, so much so she could literally feel his body heat as she stood there..

"we could be fun together" his lips moved closer to hers.."alot of fun"

He moved his lips closer and hovered over hers, she instinctively closed her eyes, he was going to kiss her and damn it she was going to let him, her body was on fire with desire and then just like that the doors opened and her eyes got wide as he stood outside the elevator, a smug grin on his face..

"Have fun on your little date tonight Natalie" he said as she stood there, completely and utterly breathless..

"Geez natalie there you are, i have been looking everywhere for you" Gigi said as she walked up to the elevator, John was gone now.."what are you doing"

"nothing" natalie shook her head quickly, her heart in her throat..

"well come on i will drive you home" Gigi said as natalie stepped out of the elevator, she decided not to fight Gigi on it, she desperately wanted to get out of there and fast!

The conversation was light as they drove back to the apartment, surprisingly enough Gigi hadnt mentioned John again, she was now on a rant about a co-worker and Natalie tried to seemed interested as she listened to her, atleast she wasnt going on and on about John or Cris for that matter..

As they got to the apartment Gigi continued to talk as they got to their neighboring apartments, Gigi wasnt so bad and natalie actually like the idea of having someone to talk to, and a female at that, something she wasnt use to. The sound of her phone ringing quickly broke the conversation as Natalie dug it out of her pocket, it was Cris..

"i gotta get this" natalie began as Gigi smiled big..

"well i will see you tonight then" she said as she skipped off and natalie quickly answered..

"hey Cris" she began as she dug for her keys..

"sorry i missed your call, were still on for tonight" he had apprehension in his voice..

"yeah i just have to get ready" she said as she dropped her keys on the ground and she sighed as she leaned down to get them, a pair of hands joined hers and her head moved slightly, it was John, she gasped some as her eyes widdened..

"cool, 7 then right?" cris said unaware of the staring contest she was now having with a very handsome john mcbain..

"Yeah 7" she said almost breathlessly as John held her keys and stared at her...

"see you then Natalie" Cris began and then the phone went dead as she stood up..

"still going to toy with the poor guy" he said with a shake of his head..

"Im not toying with anyone" she said a bit defensively as she grabbed her keys from his hand, his hand latched onto hers and there it was, that electricity that ran through her body, wow that was intense..

"I know" he said as if he felt it too.."Imagine the possibilities" his breathing got ragged..

"I need to get inside" she tried to sound strong but fell short as she pull on her hand but he held it a bit longer and than let go of it..

"Its really quite mean to mess with the boy like that" he said smoothly..

"im not messing with anyone" she tried to turn from him but he moved his hand to her face, effectively brushing a piece of hair from her cheek and sweeping it behind her ear, oh my she was losing the battle here..His finger lingered on her cheek and then without warning he leaned in, taking her mouth by surprise, she was too weak from desire to push him away as she kissed him back, their tongues fighting for dominance and then he was pulling back just as quickly, both of their breathing ragged as he stepped back, damn he looked completely affected, holy shit it was hot..

"just a little reminder of what your missing" he said as he backed up.."have fun natalie" he said as he walked down the hall and she stood there, yet again completely speechless and aching from head to toe...

Natalie stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom trying to block out the feeling of his lips on hers, god he could kiss, maybe this wouldnt be so bad afterall, she touched her still swollen lips and then shook her head..No she wasnt going to be that girl, she wasnt that girl!

She quickly got dressed, the last thing she needed right now was drama and John was nothing but drama, he was her boss for god sake and apparently he owned the majority of Lanview, no she was not going to get mixed up in that..

She opted on a denim skirt, one she hadnt worn in awhile and a plain vneck black tshirt that hugged her curves, she grabbed her favorite calf high black boots and quickly got them on, she decided on leaving her long red hair down for tonight cause she was going to let loose, after the last couple days she needed this, she needed to be around people, normal people..

Rodi's was a fairly small bar, the outside was brick with a flashing neon sign that read Rodi's, as she got inside she smiled, now this was the kind of bars she liked, it sort of reminded her of the bars in Atlantic City.. A jukebox played loudly off to the side, a pool table was in the back as well as darts and it was full of people even for a Wednesday night, she didnt see anyone she knew as she walked over to the bar and promply ordered a beer..

"You new here darling?" the older gentleman with balding grey hair said behind the bar, a soft smile on his face as he handed her a beer..

"Yeah" she began as she took a sip and surveyed the place.."its a nice bar" she said as she looked back at the man who smiled proudly..

"why thank you, its my pride and joy" he grinned big.."Im Mac by the way, if you need anything darling you just let me know" he said as he went to help some of the other patrons and natalie stood against the bar just looking around.

It had been awhile since she had actually been out to a bar, even when she was living back in AC she was either working or sulking in her apartment, mainly because all of her regular places she use to hang out in were now preoccupied by her ex Brody and she didnt want to see him. She had avoided him like the plague after their breakup even though he kept on trying to talk to her but she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, he had gotten another girl pregnant, there was nothing more final then that, she sipped on her beer some more, her eyes darting to the door as a loud voice was heard, she recognized it immediately, Gigi and the rest of the people from the lunch table, she smiled big as she saw Natalie, running over to her in a hurry..

"Oh my god you look hot!" Gigi said with a smile as she hugged an embarassed Natalie as the rest of the coworkers came over and began ordering drinks.. They all said their hellos as drinks began getting poured.."so where is he?" Gigi said all wide eyed and Natalie wondered if this would be a good idea, having all of her coworkers here but then again it took out the stress of this feeling like some sort of date cause she really wasnt looking for that, not after everything she had been through..

"Its still early" Natalie began as she sipped her drink trying to relax herself, she definitely wasnt use to being around all of these people..

"well while you wait, wanna play some darts" Hugh asked with a smile. He was a nice looking man, he had short brown hair that was cropped and a bit spikey, he was dressed down in a simple tshirt and cargo shorts, he actually looked his age now and hell he was pretty damn cute..

"alright" Natalie said as she found her voice, darts she could do..

By the third straight game of darts Hugh had claimed defeat as he looked at her, a priceless grin on his face.."Ok so i feel like i totally just got swindled" he shook his head..

"well i have been know to play a game or two of darts" she said proudly, she was actually having fun, it was nice to actually be out and around people..The sound of Gigi's loud squeal of a voice made both Natalie and Hugh turn..

"Cris!" Gigi said as she ran over to him and Natalie immediately turned red as Hugh looked at her a bit uncomfortably..

"well i guess your dates here" he said awkwardly..

"its not a date" she swallowed hard as Gigi harrassed Cris who glanced over nervously at Natalie, he looked different, more cleaned up then his usual get up, he had on a black polo shirt and jeans, his hair had a bit of gel in it, actually he looked hot..

Natalie excused herself from Hugh and began walking over, her face turning redder and redder as Gigi carried on.."aww look your date is here" Gigi said as she looked at Natalie as she walked up, both Natalie and Cris stood there awkwardly.."so?" Gigi said expectantly as she stared at them both and natalie rolled her eyes, got this girl was relentless..

"so i would like a drink" Cris said quickly as he glanced at Gigi and then natalie..

"Yeah i could use another too, i will go with you" Natalie said quickly as Gigi's eyes brightened some..

"You love birds have fun" she laughed as Natalie felt her face turn bright red, she couldnt even look at Cris as they headed over to the bar..He quickly ordered two beers, seeing the empty one in Natalie's hand..

"I guess i probably should of picked somewhere else to go" he said with a shake of his head.."welcome to a small town" he said a bit nervously as Mac put the beers up on the bar and Cris took them, handing her one..

"yeah, small towns" Natalie said awkwardly as she took a sip, he did too..

A moment of awkward silence passed but atleast Gigi was off talking to someone else now..

"So work was ok?" he asked finally and she looked at him as they stood there..

"Yeah, busy and you" she continued to drink..

"it was ok i started a new painting so.." he began..

"Oh yeah, of what?" Natalie asked interested..

"well i usually do portraits and what not but i decided to do an imaginative piece, its a landscape, you'll have to see it one day" he said with a soft smile.."wanna sit?" he pointed to a table off to the side..

"sure" she couldnt wait to get away from her coworkers, this was weird to say the least and Hugh was staring at her intently, this couldnt be anymore awkward..

Natalie and Cris continued to have small talk over everything from Cris's art work to her job as assistant editor of the lanview newspaper. Cris was more interesting than she had originally imagined, he helped his mom part time at the diner while he paid his way through art school, she could tell by the way he spoke of his family that he had alot of love for them, especially his brother Antonio who was a cop with the lanview police department..

"so are you liking Lanview, i bet it is alot different than AC, ive never been" he said with interest as he sipped his beer..

"its really different, i never really saw myself as a small town girl" she said honestly.."im not use to everyone knowing everyones business" she said with a shake of her head..

"i dont think i even get use to that and ive been here all my life" he smiled..They glanced over at Gigi who smiled big and waved at them..

"was she always so..." Natalie began as her voice trailed..

"the energizer bunny? Yep" Cris grinned.."for as long as i have known her"

Something in the air seemed to shift and for some odd reason Natalie found herself glancing over to the front doors of Rodi's and she immediately saw why she felt such a sudden change, it was him, John and he was walking into Rodi's and not just that, he wasnt alone he had that woman with him again, the one from the diner, the one with the extremely long legs, his eyes immediately glanced at her and Natalie looked away quick, her heart pounding, shit he was there and he wasnt alone!

Cris looked pissed as he stared at John.."You know i dont understand why he cant just stay away and leave everyone in peace" Cris snapped bitterly, she was intrigued now, why did Cris hate him so much..

"You seem to know him pretty well" natalie began as Cris looked at her..

He looked fuming.."he bought ownership into my mothers diner last year, he thinks he can just come into this town and buy everyone out"

"oh" natalie said with a bit of surprise..

"Oh he told her that she could stay as co-owner" he said bitterly and then he began to stand, natalie saw why, John was coming over and she quickly stood, what the hell!

"Oh hey Vega hows the finger painting going" John said almost arrogantly as he looked at Cris and then he glanced at natalie...

"You know there is plenty of places in this town for you to go" Cris said as he stood toe to toe with him, Natalie looked between them, the leggy brunette was now at the bar ordering drinks..

"Yeah well i quite like Rodi's" John grinned and then glanced at Natalie.."how are you Natalie"

The tension was incredible as she stood there, god he really was an asshole and he wasnt liked too much by the residents of this town, she was starting to see why..

"come on Cris, lets go play a game" Natalie said quickly as she glanced at the pool table and then back at him, she honestly didnt even want to talk to John right now..

"Theres that word again" John grinned..

"You got a problem McBain" Cris snapped before Natalie could say anything, John looked at him, his face like stone, he looked amused..

"seriously Cris its not worth it" natalie said quickly as she walked in front of Cris, it looked like he was about to attack John..

"actually i have something i need to do" john began and then he was turning from them and heading back to the bar where the leggy brunette stood...

"One of these days" Cris said through gritted teeth as natalie looked at him, his fists clenched at his sides..

"Cris its not worth it ok" she said again as he looked at her now, he still looked pissed..

"he has put my family through hell Natalie, my mother worked her whole life to get that diner, she put everything she had into it and just like that he owns it" he said bitterly, she felt bad for him, John was seeming more and more like a big huge bully..

Before natalie could say anything Gigi came over with a concerned look on her face.."dont let him get to you cris" she said softly..

"I need to use the bathroom, i will be right back" Cris said angrily as he stormed off, Natalie looked at Gigi..

"just another day in lanview" Gigi said with a shake of her head as natalie looked back at John who was now sitting at a table with Mrs Legs.."its best you dont get mixed up with him" Gigi began as she looked at Natalie..

"im not" Natalie said quickly, maybe too quickly..

"he's hot i get that but he can be such a dick, i think i liked him better when i thought he was gay" Gigi said with a shrug of her shoulders..

"whose the woman" Natalie couldnt help herself as Gigi looked at her and then laughed some..

"the assistant Da, she does all the legal stuff for the paper and she is a bitch with a capital B" Gigi shook her head and shot a nasty look in their direction, the woman returned the look..

"so you think they are like together" Natalie began, she couldnt help her questioning..

"Hey i thought he was gay up until a day ago" Gigi said quickly.."which reminds me what did happen between you too"

"Nothing" Natalie said nervously..

"its best to leave it that way, hot or not he is trouble" Gigi said seriously and it was about the first time Natalie had seen her serious about anything.."On another note hows it going with you and Cris"

"he's nice" Natalie said with a smile but she couldnt help but wonder about John, the more she thought about it, the more pissed off she got, what the hell was his deal just cause he was richer than shit didnt give him a right to treat people the way he did..

"go easy on him ok, he had a really bad breakup awhile back, it tore him up real good" Gigi began..Natalie sighed, knowing just how that felt..

Cris came walking back over, he seemed in better spirits now as he joined them.."so how about that game" he said to natalie and she was a bit surprised that he was so well nonchalant now, apparently he had taken her advice about John..

"We could do teams" Gigi grinned big as she looked at them..

"did i hear something about teams" Hugh said as he walked over..

"what do you say?" Cris said as he looked at Natalie..

"alright, teams it is" she said as she tried to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut, he was looking at her, she could feel his stare even though she didnt look his way..

"me and Natalie against you and Hugh" Gigi said towards Cris and then she began walking to the table..

"Now this should be fun" Hugh grinned as they all made their way over to the pool table..

By midway through the first game they were all neck and neck, it had created a stir in the bar as a crowd began to form around them, talk about intimidating..Natalie lined up her shot, her hands shaking now as she looked at the pocket she was aiming for, her eyes darted to John who was watching her intently, so was the Leggy bitch, she quickly looked away..

"Just take a deep breath Nat, you got this one" Gigi reassured her, she wasnt use to playing under so much pressure, Natalie closed her eyes as she pulled the stick back and she hit the ball, she couldnt look as she stared at Gigi whose eyes were growing wider by the minute and then she jumped, grabbing Natalie hard..."You did it, you did it" she said as natalie now took her attention back to the table, they had won, wow!

"crap" Hugh said with a shake of his head..

"good game girls" Cris said as he looked at them..

"You are totally on my team everytime from now on" gigi said to Natalie who smiled now, relief filling her, they had won..."Ok boys next round is on you" Gigi laughed as the guys walked to the bar to get the drinks..

The crowd began to disapate as another group of people began to play.."I gotta use the restroom" Natalie said as she walked past Gigi but she was already consumed by the next game that was beginning, Natalie quickly walked to the bathroom and got in, letting out a deep breath..

"Impressive little show there" she heard his voice and she spun around, shock on her face..

"what are you doing in here John" Natalie said quickly, her heart racing again..

"Just giving my congrats" he smirked and she rolled her eyes now, the alcohol in her system giving her courage...

"Your not a very nice person" she said quickly as he looked at her shocked, his eyes getting wide..

"oh and you learned that how?" he said with amusement..

"I know your type, you think just because you have more money than god that you can push people around, well i hate to break it to you but im not a push over" she snapped at him, surprised at herself for sounding so strong, the bottle of courage was definitely working..

"feeling fiesty tonight, i like that" he grinned and she rolled her eyes again.."You know i have the perfect remedy for that" he grinned again as he stepped closer to her..

"a sexual harrassment suit?" she said with a wicked smile and he stopped walking, his face dropping into a frown as he stood a few feet away from her..Damn she should drink more often!.."i hate to break it to you but you cant buy me" she said a bit bitterly as he looked at her with almost a shocked look..

"Oh i get it im the big bad wolf now" he said sarcastically.."what exactlly did Vega say to you" he seemed genuninely pissed, it kind of caught her off guard..

"nothing i didnt already know" she said with her hands on her hips, oh yeah suck on that baby!

"Your not even going to give me a chance to defend myself?" he said with shock..

"Nope, dont care" she said with a roll of her eyes..

"alright you believe what you want" he spun from her and she saw something in his eyes, it was just a glimpse but he actually looked hurt, but why? He stopped at the door but didnt face her.."for someone who had the upbringing that you had, im surprised that you buy into all the gossip, you'll fit right in with the rest of them" he said bitterly and then walked out as she stood there, she was pissed, what the hell did that mean, she ran to the door and stepped out, he was about to turn the corner..

"Hey" she yelled and he stopped now.."dont try and turn this on me" she said angrily..

"i call them as i see them, enjoy yourself on your date" he said angrily as he kept walking and she stood there completely annoyed that now she actually felt bad, what the fuck..

Gigi came walking over to her as she stood there.."what did he say now?" she said quickly, looking annoyed..

"nothing" natalie said low, had she allowed herself to get consumed with gossip, she hated gossip!

"seriously the guy has issues dont let him ruin your night" Gigi said as she looked at Natalie.."by the way we totally kicked ass tonight" Gigi quickly changed the subject..

"yeah we kind of did" Natalie said quickly, her mind still on John as her and Gigi walked back out into the bar just in time to see John and the woman leaving, crap now she felt bad, but why? He was clearly an asshole who used his money to intimidate people..

"good riddens" Hugh said as he came over with Cris..Wow they all really hated him, for some reason it made her feel worse, she kind of felt bad for him, it had to suck to be feared and hated whereever you went..

"well atleast now we get to enjoy our night" Cris said visibly relaxed now, he handed Natalie a beer..She gratefully took it, taking a long sip of it..

Meanwhile john peeled out of the parking lot with Evangeline in tow, he wasnt saying anything but she knew he was pissed but about what? "whats got you in such a mood?" she asked as he kept his eyes on the road..

"Nothing" he said with annoyance..

"I stopped by the hospital today" she tried to change the subject as he drove, visibly upset but she knew better than anyone that he never talked about what was bothering him, he was the suffer in silence type.."the pediatrics wing looks really good, you made alot of people happy" she said with a soft smile but he didnt look at her, his mind wasnt on the new wing of the hospital it was on her, she infuriated him and yet she had been under his skin since she fell flat on her ass in the hall that day. He pulled up to a small cottage house as Evangeline looked at him..

"do you have all the information you need now" he was being short and clipped with her as he stared out the windshield..

"I have enough to get started on the permit for the building, with some quick renevations the shelter should be up and running in a few months" she began as he looked at her..

"a few months?" he snapped at her angrily and she swallowed hard.."I said i wanted it to be ready by thanksgiving" his voice angry..

"I will see what i can do" she said low..

"Just make it happen" he snapped as he stared back out the window and she sighed as she opened the car door..

"I'll be in touch" she said as she got out, she had barely closed the door and he skidded off down the road pissed off..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Natalie woke up with her head spinning, she had definitely drank too much last night and on a work night, she rarely ever did that. She groaned as she looked at her clock, it was nearly 6 am and she seriously didnt want to get out of bed.. Things had gone smoothly the rest of the night, her and Cris actually had a nice time, she even enjoyed Gigi's company which was odd to say the least. She had tried to keep the imagine of John out of her mind but it had followed her for the majority of the night, she hated that he had managed to make her feel bad even when he was the one making inappropriate gestures to her, god what was his deal!

Natalie tried to wipe the images from her head as she quickly got ready for work, she wouldnt let the memory of her night be tainted by him..

Gigi had drove Natalie to work that morning and she was still rambling on and on about the game of pool and how much fun she had. Natalie noted that Gigi definitely was better drunk and not high off of caffeine, damn the girl only had two switches, hyper and more hyper..

"so are you and Cris going to hang out again" Gigi asked with a grin..

"Oh i dont know" natalie said honestly, her and Cris had left things open ended, he was a great guy and very respectful, hell he hadnt even tried to kiss her which was a bit surprising cause the way she was feeling last night she would of allowed him to, then she thought of john, hell he had kissed her and she didnt even know him, what the fuck was up with that!

"Oh come on you have to atleast have a private date with him" Gigi said with a smile..

"Im just not really ready to date anyone" Natalie said honestly and she should of known that that little statement would have Gigi curious as ever..

"bad breakup?" Gigi asked with wide eyes..

"yeah something like that" Natalie said quickly as she looked back out the window..

"well then its perfect, Cris is broken too" Gigi said with wide eyes..

"i never said i was broken" Natalie shook her head..

"dysfunctional?" Gigi said with a shrug of her shoulders and Natalie couldnt help but laugh, Gigi really didnt have a filter when it came to her mouth.."what?" Gigi said with almost an offended look.."i mean you are trying to sleep with the boss" she smirked now..

"I am most certainly not" Natalie said defensively, maybe too defensively..

Gigi's eyes got wide.."Oh this is interesting"

"what?" Natalie snapped quickly.."the guy is an egotistical jerk"

Gigi looked at her with even widder eyes.."and you totally want to bone him!"

"what? No" Natalie said with a mock offened tone, oh my god she did want to sleep with him, maybe gigi was right she was absolutely dysfunctional!

"you cant bullshit a bullshitter nat!" Gigi laughed..

"Im not looking to bone anyone" Natalie said sarcastically..

"Yeah ok and im the virgin mary" Gigi laughed obnoxiously as Natalie shook her head.."Ok so he is a jerk, egotistical, probably a sadist but you got to admit he is hot and well apparently not gay, i saw the way he looked at you, i mean shit it was scorching hot!"

"i dont know what your talking about" Natalie said quickly as she looked out the window, her face flushed and red..

"so he's not the kind you would take home to Mama but.." Gigi grinned..

"seriously you drink way too much caffeine" Natalie said with a nervous laugh..

"that may be true but you know im right" Gigi smirked..

"Ive had my fair share of messed up guys, trust me i want no part of that" Natalie began as Gigi rolled her eyes now..

"You know they say the assholes are always the best in bed" she grinned..

"well then by all means you sleep with him" Natalie said sarcastically..

"You dont think i have tried, shit..." Gigi shook her head.."hell i aint ever seen him with anyone well except that lawyer chick and he would have to be really crazy to bang her"

"Gigi" Natalie said in shock..

"what? Its true, that woman is like a damn drill sargeant and im half convinced she has a dick" Gigi grinned, that made natalie laugh now.."seriously i think i saw an adams apple last night" she laughed some more..

"you are so bad!" Natalie laughed..

By noon time Natalie was elbow deep in reports which was good cause she had no time to dwell on Mr Moody. Nearly an hour later Bo was at her desk, a file in his hand..

"could you run this by McBains office for me" he asked nonchalantly and she looked up now, just hearing his name stirred her as she blinked a bit, for a second she thought she heard him wrong but he was standing there with the file in hand.."you can take your lunch early too" he smiled..

"Oh" she said a bit surprised contemplating what to say to him, its not like she could refuse..But she certainly didnt want to have to see John, not today, not after last night..

"Id really appreciate it" he said as he handed her the file and she stood there dumbfounded for a moment and Bo walked back to his desk, she took a deep breath, she was gonna have to get over this sooner rather than later, i mean hell he was her boss, she would have to deal with him at some point even though she really didnt want to..

Her nerves were shot as she stood in the elevator watching it as she got to the 20th floor, she literally felt sick with anxiety as the doors opened, she would just drop off the file and leave, it couldnt be that hard, hell maybe he wasnt even in his office, she walked over to the woman sitting at the receptionist desk..

"I um have some files for Mr. Mcbain" she swallowed hard as she spoke, the woman didnt say anything to her as she pressed a button on the intercom..

"Mr. Mcbain there is some files for you" the woman began..

"I probably dont have to go in there, if you want to give them to him" Natalie began nervously and then the door to his office opened and he stepped out staring at her with a raised eyebrow..

"Mrs Balsalm" he said dryly as she felt her heart begin to race and she walked over slowly..

"Here" she began to hand the files over but he backed into his office..

"come inside" he said in a demanding tone and she sighed..

"I really have to get back" she began..

"Now" his voice was low but so freaking demanding, she opted not to fight with him and she walked inside, hell she still needed her job.."close the door" he said with a clipped tone, she sighed again but closed it, she could tell this wouldnt be good. He was already at his desk..

"i really am in the middle of something" she said low..

"sit down " he said now as he looked at her, she looked at him uneasy..He stared at her hard and she quickly sat down, files still in hand..He sat down now and just looked at her, damn he looked pissed.."did you finish editing the entertainment report" his voice was clipped, it made her tense..

"yes" she said quickly...

"and the movie reviews?" his face was blank as he looked at her, he looked cold as ice..

"yes" she swallowed hard, damn he was being pissy, she should of expected this..

"good, do them over" he said with his jaw tensing, it took her a second to understand what he was saying..

"do them over?, but i" she said with a bit of shock..

"do i stutter Miss Balsalm!" he snapped loudly, hell it made her jump in her seat..."I want them on my desk in an hour" he glanced down at his desk and thumbed through some papers, her mouth was literally open in shock, he had to be kidding, it took her over two hours to get them done as it was..

"i already" she began and he looked up now..

"it wasnt a question, now do it" he snapped at her and she jumped up now, standing as she held the file in shaky hands.."You can leave" he put his hand up and shooed her away as she stood there completely speechless, was this the way it was going to be now? He glanced back up again as she stood there.."leave" he said through tight lips. She quickly spun on her heel and nearly got to the door.."The report" he called out and she stopped, damn it she still had it in her hand, she spun around and marched back to his desk, she was fuming mad..

"Is there anything else Sir" she said bitterly as she placed the file on his desk..

"actually there is, while your at it you can go over these reports too" he said as he pulled a ridiculous pile of papers up off his desk, her eyes got wide, her face pale as a ghost..

"what?" she said in shock, he had to be joking..

"Do you have a problem with your job" he said with icy eyes..

Natalie contemplated saying something, anything but she kept her mouth shut as she reached across and snatched the papers from him, she would be there all night doing this.."No problem sir" she said through gritted teeth..

"good, i want them all done tonight" he said as he looked back down and she decided to leave it at that, she spun on her heel again and quickly left his office, now he was playing games and she was pissed!

She worked straight through lunch, ignoring the pleas of Bo to go and eat, how the hell could she eat with all of this work to do, she would be here for hours tonight just finishing all of it, she was beyond pissed and upset but if he wanted to play games then two could do this, she would show him that she cant be intimidated!

Atleast when she dropped off the first of the reports an hour later like he had asked he was no where to be found, thankfully she honestly didnt know if she would be able to contain her anger if she saw him again tonight, he was trying to make her quit she knew it!

At five oclock Bo came by her desk, he looked absolutely exhausted and well sorry for her.."if i could stay and help you natalie i would but i have this dinner thing" he began apologetically, she forced a smile..

"its ok, you go out and have fun, i should be done soon anyways" she lied, hell she would be lucky if she would even sleep tonight..

"Im really surprised that he is putting all of this on you" he said with a shake of his head, she couldnt even tell him why..

"its fine, really" she masked her anger with a forced smile..He stood for another minute.."Bo your gonna be late for your dinner, im fine, really" she gave him a reassuring smile..

"Ok" he said even though he still looked uneasy but he left and she sighed, Damn John McBain, DAMN HIM!

It was nearly 9 pm by the time she finished the last of the reports, needless to say she was exhausted and tired of looking at the computer screen, she grabbed all the papers into her hand and exited the office immediately noticing that no one was around, damn the building was creepy at night, she quickly got in the elevator as she headed up to his floor, she would drop the files off at his desk and then call a cab, no way would she walk tonight, hell she could barely keep her eyes open as it was..

His floor was empty, quiet and fairly dark as she got off the elevator, anxiety built up in her again but she pushed it aside as she walked briskly to his office knocking loud, after about two minutes she had relaxed, good he had left already. As much as the idea relaxed her it also fucked with her, he had left, what the hell!

She slowly turned the handle of his office and looked into the dark space, only a soft light on at his desk, yep he was gone, she quickly put the papers on his desk as she sighed.. He really was like a spoiled child that didnt get his way, god it was infuriating and she honestly didnt know how much more she could put up with, her eyes caught a newspaper on his desk, it wasnt the lanview paper either, she quickly grabbed it, curiosity getting the best of her.

Grand opening of the new pediatrics wing at Port Charles Hospital has made alot of families happy, all thanks to one John McBain CEO and board of directors.. Her eyes got wide as she stared at the writing, he had donated money to build a pediatrics wing and he was on the board of directors at that hospital, she blinked in utter shock..

"anyone ever tell you its rude to snoop" his voice came out of no where and she jumped, dropping the paper on the ground as she spun around, coming face to face with Mr Pissed off himself..

"i was um...dropping off the files" she said nervously, her mind still spinning, he donated a childrens wing?

"it looked like you were snooping" he said as he walked closer and he glanced at the paper on the floor then at her, god he looked mad..

"i wasnt..I.." she began to ramble.."You built a pediatrics wing?" she couldnt help herself as she asked, he looked at her a bit shocked for a moment..

"and your point is?" he snapped angrily at her..

"I just..its just..." she tried to collect her thoughts..."Its just surprising thats all" she gulped, he reached down and picked up the paper and tossed it on his desk..He stared at her blankly.."Im just gonna go" she said awkwardly as she went to walk past him, his tie was undone now as he stood there, he looked tired but oh too tempting, his hand reached out and grabbed hold of her elbow and she stopped, her back still facing him, her breathing was now hitched..

"dont go through my things again natalie" his voice was dark, low and serious, the feeling of his hand on her did things to her body, unexpected things, seriously there had to be something wrong with her..She slowly turned to face him now, his hand still firmly on her elbow, their eyes locked, this had to be the scorching look Gigi was talking about natalie thought as she contemplated what to say, he was breathing heavy as he looked at her and then it happened, she didnt know why but she literally threw herself at him, colliding into him as her mouth clashed with his, he seemed almost caught off guard as she kissed him and then his hands were in her hair, kissing her with equal passion as she wrapped her arms around him and their bodies crushed together..

It was a scene out of some erotic movie, and she couldnt stop herself, hell she didnt want to, his tongue stroked hers in perfect rhythm, god he tasted good and he smelt even better. One of his hands snaked around her back as he spun her around and then lifted her as her ass landed on his desk, causing papers to fall on the floor, he carelessly pushed a stack of papers, and other desk items onto the floor as his mouth stayed on hers, he pressed himself between her legs and she felt just how excited he was and she couldnt help the moan that left her mouth, oh yes she wanted this, needed this! Screw her logic that was screaming at her to stop, she couldnt right now even if she tried..

He leaned down on her as she laid flat on his desk, it wasnt the most comfortable position but hell he felt too good to stop, his hands roamed over her clothes, reaching for her knee high skirt she wore and he yanked it up her thighs, both of their breathing ragged and then she felt him quickly, firmly slide her panties aside and then his finger was entering her, the moan that left her mouth was glutteral. He moved his finger quick and hard causing her to gasp as he groaned deep into her mouth, biting her bottom lip as he did so, when he slipped a second finger inside her she cried out, god this felt too good, way too good..

"cum Natalie, i want to hear you cum for me" his words danced in her head as she arched her back and let her orgasm take over, she was all sensation, nothing more, nothing less. She cried out and bucked her hips against his hand and then she heard it, the sound of his zipper as he continued to fuck her with his fingers but then just as quickly he was pulling them out as she gasped loud and then she saw why as he tore a condom open with his teeth and placed it on his very impressive and very large erection, it made her eyes get wide, Holy shit he was hung!

His eyes were burning with desire as he looked at her and yanked her closer to him, more papers falling on the floor, holy crap this was like her dream, was it a dream? He entered her with force, so much so that she literally cried out at the sweet and powerful invasion into her body, he stretched her to her limits and then some, a deep growl rumbling in his chest as he filled her to capacity..

"Fuck" he groaned as he leaned down and took her mouth again, his body moving slowly against hers as his tongue mimiced his powerful erection..Quickly he began to set a punishing pace as he kept his body pressed against hers, she was literally shaking with her upcoming orgasm, holy hell this was absolutely incredible and then he was yanking her up, still inside her he pulled his mouth from hers.."wrap your legs around me" his voice was raspy with need and she did just that and then he was standing as he held her ass, the positioning heightening her pleasure as she cried out again and then her back was against the wall..."thats it baby cum" he said against her neck as he fucked her, she was absolutely blown away by his skill, he was literally fucking her up against the wall!

He grunted against her neck as he pushed her bodys limits..It sent her over the edge again as she clawed into his back and he leaned in, biting her lip hard as she moaned out in pleasure..

His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, taking complete control of her every move, she was on fire, literally on fire for him, she barely registered that he was moving them again and then he sat down in his large leather chair, impaling her with his massive erection, she cried out again as his hands dug into her ass moving her up and down on him, his mouth never leaving hers..

"fuck" he pulled his mouth from hers.."god you feel so fucking good, im gonna fucking cum.. ah fuck" he yelled out as he leaned back in the chair and she felt him swell inside of her and then he found his release as she found hers again as well, her mind spinning, sweat covering her clothed body and then she was collasping on him and breathing heavy in his neck as he held her there, he was panting against her hair as his cock twitched a few times inside of her, seemingly dragging out her orgasm.. Her body shuddered against him, she couldnt even think much less speak, that had to be the single most pleasurable experience in her life and she had almost passed it up, Gigi was right, he may be an asshole but he was damn good in bed!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

He left his office a mess and drove her home, it was a strange car ride, mainly because they had just fucked in his office. He drove fairly slow now as neither of them said anything, they hadnt had much conversation after the wild experience either, he kept glancing at her however as he drove and she felt absolutely off kilter. So she had slept with him, after everything she had told herself she had gone and did it anyway, to be honest she didnt know how to feel about it, it was something she had never done before in her life and now she couldnt help but wonder how many times he had done this.

Pulling up to the apartment building it was dark outside, she was glad though cause then he couldnt see the look on her face, it was a half grin half scared shitless, holy shit she had slept with her boss!

He turned the car off as he got to a parking space, he didnt say anything as he got out and quickly made his way over to her car door, he was being distant and right now it wasnt a good feeling, was he regretting it already, god she felt so stupid. He held her door open as she got out, her heart still racing, maybe even more so now, how the hell was she going to work around him now, would this happen again? She was absolutely confused as she began to walk up to the building, again not saying anything as he walked next to her.

Once in the elevator he pushed her floor and then his, for some reason that small gester made her feel sick, not that she had wanted to have round two in his apartment but the fact that he apparently didnt..The familiar ding of the arrival of her floor made her chest tighten, this was it..

"see ya tomorrow" he finally spoke, she looked at him for a moment, he looked completely void of feelings and it made her stomach twist in knots..

"goodnight" she said as she stepped out and then just like that the elevator doors closed, she didnt know if she wanted to jump up and down or fall to the ground and cry, holy crap what had she done and more importantly why was he being so distant, he had wanted this, he had pushed and pushed for this and now, well now he was being like a damn statue, it was confusing to say the least and she honestly didnt want to think about it, she suddenly felt dirty, like a used whore, oh my god she had become a slut overnight, the thought made her stomach turn and tighten even more..

After a long and not so refreshing shower she climbed into bed, she tried to laugh this off as if it was all some funny joke but honestly she was dying inside, what the hell was she going to do now? If she felt like her job was in jeopardy before by not sleeing with him, what the hell was it going to be like now?

"Oh god what have i done" she said as she pushed the pillow over her head, her mind was going crazy with thoughts, maybe neither of them would speak of it, maybe they would act as though it never happened, yes that would be the best but in reality the idea of being some dirty secret didnt sit right with her, actually none of this did..

He had been amazing the way he fucked her, controled her, she couldnt help the bitter thoughts in her mind that screamed, well yeah he had gotten alot of practice, now your just another notch on his headboard! Why hadnt he said anything? That seem to drive her more crazy than anything, he hadnt talked to her after, not that she was expecting a long cuddling session, i mean they had fucked all over his office, what the hell did she expect.."god im so stupid" she said through her pillow and even as she said it she could still feel his body inside of hers, the way his tongue dominated her mouth and the feeling of his hands on her, the groans of pleasure coming out of his mouth..

He had to of enjoyed it right? The ideas ran rampid through her mind, I mean he sounded like he enjoyed it, he acted like he enjoyed it? But then he seemed almost pissed in the car ride home, maybe he too was rethinking what had happened..Well you got what you wanted, hope your happy, her self conscience said to her as she laid there..

The funny thing is that she never ever slept with anyone this soon, hell when she had been with Brody she had waited almost two months of them dating before she would even go there with him and now she completely went against everything she believed in and for what, to feel like this? She hated that she had never experienced a one night stand before, maybe if she had then this would of all seemed different but then again usually you wouldnt have to see your one night stand on a daily basis at work and that one night stand wouldnt happen to be your boss. She wanted to cry as she laid there but no tears would come, why had she done that, she had literally thrown herself at him, like a complete sex feen, the idea of what she must of looked like to him haunted her, how humiliating and after everything she had said to him, god she must really look fucked up..

But it had been like she couldnt help herself and then she had seen the paper and the pediatrics wing, damn her hormones for getting all mushy when it came to children but the thought that he had used his money to help others, children to be exact had changed something in her, it made her want him even more, was he not the big bad wolf that everyone thought he was, did no one know of his charitiable work, they had to right? And then there was that woman, the leggy lawyer, natalies eyes got wide, was he fucking her too? Apparently they knew each other well, Gigi even said she was the only woman she had ever seen him with, the idea made her sick, what had she done?

Natalie spped her coffee as she sat at her diningroom table, her phone let out a buzz, alerting her to a text message, her heart got in her throat, was it him, anticipation ran through her as she grabbed for her phone, disappointment filled her when she saw it was from Cris..

Goodmorning Natalie, I was wondering if your busy this weekend, I wanted to show you some of the art work I was working on, let me know.

She sighed as she looked at the message, god this sucked, her life sucked, she put her phone down without answering him back..The sound of her phone ringing made her jump, god she was incredibly jumpy today..

"Goodmorning my favorite sister" Rex said cheerfully and she relaxed some..

"Your only sister" she said with a smile..

"yeah well" he smiled.."so hows the job thing going"

Natalies mind immediately went to John, she was half tempted to say that she had fucked her boss so it was all going according to plan.."ok" she said low..

"Just ok? Whats wrong" he said with concern in his voice..

"nothing" she said with a distracted voice..

"doesnt sound like nothing" his voice was laced with worry..

"I guess im just home sick" she began, and it wasnt completely a lie..

"well i think i have something to fix that, im coming to see you" he began as her eyes got wide..

"what? But your job?" she said with shock, even though she had wanted to see him desperately, right now with all the fuckedupness of her life, hell she didnt want to see anyone..

"yeah well that kind of fell through" he sighed..

"Rex" she sighed as well...

"lets not dwell on that right now all i want to do is see my sister" he began and how could she possibly say no to that..

"alright well when are you coming" she began..

"dont seem so excited" he said sarcastically.."I will be there Friday, im gonna drive in so im thinking maybe 7pm or so" she smiled now some..

"i really do miss you rex" she said honestly..She would see her baby brother in two days, maybe then she would feel better about everything..

"Oh and by the way i want to meet that hot neighbor of yours" he said with a laugh..

"Rex seriously" she said with a laugh..

"I am serious and i know you will help your brother out" he grinned..

"ok ok i will see what i can do" she smiled...

"you should call Roxy too, i think she is worried about you" he began and she sighed, her mother, she had never seen her mother worried about anything but what game to bet on..

"I will think about it" she began, her and her mother didnt have the best of relationships, it was more of a love hate thing then anything else, when Natalie had moved out at the age of 18 things only seemed to get worse, literally the only time she heard from her mother was when she was looking to borrow money, Rex on the other hand had stayed with their mother, he had a sudden feeling of responsibility to her as if he had to take care of her..

"Ok well i will talk to you later, i cant wait to see you" he said honestly..

"me too Rex" she said as they hung up and she sighed, her baby brother was coming to visit, this definitely could go a number of ways all of which she wasnt sure about.

Gigi and Natalie drove to work together again.."I cant believe he made you stay that late to do all of that work" Gigi said with a shake of her head, surprisingly enough she seemed mad about it, it actually felt nice to have someone care about her, even if it was Gigi of all people..

"Its fine, i got it done" Natalie began, her mind going back to his office, his body, she quickly shook her head..

"yeah well i think it is fucked up, its completely inappropriate and well i wouldnt stand for it" Gigi said seriously..

"yeah well i dont have much of a choice" natalie said low, today was going to be harder than she orginally thought, would he even come and see her? The thought made her stomach tighten..

"well what if he starts piling up work on you constantly, what is it between you two anyway, what happened when you went up to his apartment that night" Gigi asked with curiousity...

"Nothing, i should of never went up there" Natalie said honestly as Gigi looked at her..

"apparently whatever happened you pissed him off big time" Gigi said with a shake of her head..

"Nothing happened" natalie said nervously, her heart racing..Before Gigi could respond she knew she needed to change the subject and fast, it was hard enough knowing she had to go to work today after what had happened last night.."by the way my brother Rex is coming out this weekend, you would like him" she said quickly and Gigi looked at her with wide eyes..

"You never told me you had a brother" she said with peaked interest..

"You never asked" Natalie said quickly..

"is he cute? How old is he? What does he do for a living" Gigi began to ask tons of questions..

Natalie rolled her eyes.."Cute? I dunno he is my brother, he's 23 and currently unemployed"

"hmmm..." Gigi seem to think..

"he's a good guy, has a great heart" Natalie felt the need to pimp her brother out..

Gigi looked at her with speculation.."yeah i have heard that before"

"maybe we could all go out or something" Natalie said quickly before her mind could stop her, she immediately regretted the idea as Gigi grinned some..

"you can bring Cris along" Gigi smiled big..

"Oh i dont know" Natalie said with a shake of her head, she still hadnt texted him back and the idea weighed heavy on her..

"seriously Nat, Cris is a good guy i dont know why your being so cautious" Gigi said with a roll of her eyes..

"Im just not into the whole dating thing right now" Natalie said honestly..

Gigi sighed.."seriously Nat, i think you need to get laid"

"what?" Natalie said with shock as Gigi laughed..

"Your just i dunno, uptight, you need to let loose" Gigi said with a smile..

"Im not uptight" Natalie said defensively.."and i do let loose"

"then its settled you and Cris and me and your brother Rex" Gigi grinned..Natalie rolled her eyes.."he better be hot, im just saying" Gigi finished with a laugh..

Work continued as normal even though natalie had the weight of the world on her shoulders, John on the other hand hadnt made an appearance and as much as she would of liked to be ok with that she wasnt and it was distracting her..

She had though texted Cris back telling him about her brother coming out and about Gigi, he had wrote her back saying that it sounded like a plan but natalie couldnt help but think if it was a good idea, i mean he was a nice guy and all, and she had enjoyed the night with him, the sound of her desk phone ringing made her jump slightly, she answered it quick..

"The lanview tribune, Natalie Balsam speaking" she said quickly..

"I cleared my schedule at noon, we can have lunch in my office" his voice took her off guard as she sat there, her heart beginning to race..

"Oh" she said with a bit of surprise, so he was speaking to her, she didnt know what else to say, he was being very formal like, it was weird to say the least..

"i look forward to it, see you then" he said and then he hung up as she sat there just staring at her phone, seriously did he have muliple personalities or what?

It was only eleven as she looked at the clock, she had no idea what would be waiting for her at lunch time, would he be expecting more sex, the idea made her stomach tighten, god he was good in bed, err in his office, whatever!

Her subconscious scowled at her..Hows it feel to be a blow up doll! Natalie shook her head as bitter thoughts entered her mind, were they just going to fuck all the time and nothing more, hell she didnt think she could do that, actually she knew she couldnt, she stared at the clock and watched the minutes pass, her nerves getting the best of her as the time continued to click away, she wasnt some sort of sex object, she was a damn good assistant editor, god why did she have to sleep with him!

She quickly got back to work knowing full well that dwelling on this would get her no where, she would have to stand her ground and let him know that she couldnt do this, she wouldnt do this. But sadly the idea of not having sex with him again was absolutely devestating..

Lost in her work and in her thoughts, the sound of a familiar voice, his voice stirred her from her work..

"Oh Hi Mr. McBain can i help you" Bo said a bit nervously as he stood..

"actually im here to see Miss Balsam" he said with his voice low and Natalie glanced at the clock, shit it was after twelve, five minutes after to be precise, had he come to get her? Within moments he was at her desk, standing in front of it as she sat there with the deer in the headlights look, damn he looked hot, maybe even hotter than yesterday, he wore a white dress shirt with gray slacks that hugged him in all the right places..

"John...er Mr. McBain" she quickly corrected herself knowing full well that Bo was listening intently..

"Miss Balsam" he raised an eyebrow, he was staring at her, his expression completely unreadable, it made her gulp some.."apparently you havent checked the time" he glanced at her clock then at her..

She couldnt find her voice, damn just seeing him standing there, it made her immediately remember what it felt like to have him inside her, she flushed at the thought.."i lost track" her voice was low..

"Thats fine, we can go now" he said matter of factly, his eyes on her as she stood quickly, maybe too quickly, damn it girl relax! He turned to face a wide eyed Bo who was looking at them intently.."Miss Balsam will be back in an hour" he said firmly to Bo who just stood there with his mouth agape as he looked at them, nodding ok..

Natalie could barely look at him as she scurried out of the office, god her heart was racing already as they neared the elevator.."sleep good?" he asked a bit of a smirk on his face, what the hell was he trying to be playful now? God she was so confused, his moods were exhasuting.

"Yes" she swallowed hard, god she was nervous, like really nervous, why?

The doors of the elevator opened and they stepped inside, why was it always empty she thought to herself as the doors closed and he pushed his floor. He was standing next to her as the car moved up, now this was awkward..

They glanced at one another as they stood there, she went to say something, anything really to somehow break the awkward silence but as soon as she opened her mouth he had her pinned against the wall as his mouth collasped on hers..

His kiss was breathtaking, i mean the guy had skills in this department too, he pressed his body into her as he kept her hands pinned above her head. He was kissing her roughly and seductively, the feeling of his erection on her hip was distracting as their tongues dueled and then just like that he was pulling from her mouth as he buried his face in her neck as he inhaled into her hair..."god what are you doing to me Natalie" he said just above a whisper but she heard him loud and clear and she didnt know how to respond, what the hell did that mean..

He pulled back and the car door opened, damn he had good timing, Natalie was flushed, her lips slightly swollen, her heart racing as he grabbed her hand surprisingly and began walking her to his office, much to the surprise of his receptionist who looked like she had seen a ghost..

"Hold my calls Linda" he said without looking at the woman, and he opened his office door and lead them inside..Natalie felt like she couldnt breath as she stood there, he had let go of her hand now and walked a few feet away, running his hand almost frustratingly through his hair.."Lets eat" he began as he walked over to a bag on his desk and he pulled out two sub sandwiches..Natalie moved over slowly, cautiously, damn it she needed to tell him and tell him now that she couldnt do this.."i hope you like turkey" he said as she neared him..

"its fine" she took a deep breath and he sat on the couch and placed the sandwiches on the coffee table and then looked at her..She quickly sat down, his eyes darted to her exposed legs, she had worn another business skirt today and he seemed appreciative as he looked her up and down, he looked absolutely starving and not for food..

"eat" he said as he looked back at his sandwich and he took a bite, she pulled the wrapping off of hers and took a small bite, it was good actually and since she barely ate the day before it was very welcoming..

By the third bite she was trying to get courage to speak, and she finally did.."Listen i cant...i cant do this" she said nervously as she stared at her sandwich, he stopped eating and looked at her.

"something wrong with the sandwich" he asked as he looked at her, apparently not getting the point she was trying to make..

"the sandwich is fine, i wasnt talking about that" her voice was low and she glanced at him now..

He looked at her perplexed for a minute and then spoke as he picked up his sandwich"Ive had a long morning natalie, im not really in the mood to argue about this, just eat" he said with a clipped tone and she blinked a bit in shock..

"But im serious, i cant do this...im not" she began nervously as he looked at her again..

"Your not what?" he looked frustrated..."stop over thinking this" he began to eat again, she stared at her food..He let out a sigh, a long one..."what is it"

"I really dont think your listening to me" she said as she knotted her fingers together and stared at them, damn it why was this so hard to say..His hand moved to her chin and pushed it up, making her look at him, her breathing stopped as she looked into his blue eyes, damn his eyes..

"thats better, now finish" he said calmly as he stared at her, he pushed a piece of her hair back and the charge between them made her ache between her legs.."If you keep looking at me like that then i will have to take you on the couch" his words held a promise and her face flushed as her heart raced, damn it speak natalie, speak!

"i cant concentrate when you look at me like that" she aid almost breathlessly as she swallowed the lump in her throat..

"that makes two of us" he licked his lips and she had to look away..

"Last night was a mistake" she finally blurted out, she couldnt look at him..

"not a mistake" he said calmly and she looked at him..

"yes it was...I..." she felt her chest start to pound as she sat there, she needed to stand and so she did, he did too.."Im not that kind of girl ok" she said with a racing heart..

"and what kind of girl is that exactlly" he looked thoroughly confused and it made her anxiety go through the roof.."Last night was not a mistake" he repeated again with a seriousness to his voice..

"You are my boss and I cant" she began as she shook her head and he stepped closer to her.."I dont do things like this" she said weakly, god her legs felt like jelly and he was stalking her like she was prey, the look on his face was of pure desire and it affected her more than she would like to admit, god it was hot, he was hot..

"stop over thinking this" he said as he neared her.."i cant stop thinking about being inside you, ive been hard all morning thinking about you" he almost looked troubled as he spoke, it was strange, she backed up some as he moved closer.." we need to discuss this before you throw in the towel" he said seriously..

"theres nothing to discuss" her voice shook as she spoke..

"Like hell there isnt, you cant just cut me off, i want you" he said with annoyance..

"Im not some blow up doll ok" she yelled now, surprising him and well surprising herself, damn she didnt know she had it in her..He stopped walking now and ran a hand through his long untamed hair, he looked thoroughly confused and frustrated..

"i dont do the dating thing Natalie" he said low as he looked at her now..

"Im not looking to date anyone" she said nervously even though his answer was disappointing to say the least, she knew what she was getting herself into by messing with him..

"then what is the problem" he said with a perplexed look on his face..

"this" she said with wide eyes as she looked around the room and then looked at him.."this is a problem" she began to walk to the door.."I need to go" she had almost got to the door and he came up and put his hand on it stopping her, she didnt dare turn around, he was so damn close to her..

"Just tell me what you want" his voice almost seemed pleading, it caught her off guard and she slowly turned her head, he was right there.."Just tell me" he said low. His eyes searching hers..

She swallowed hard.."i dont...i dont know" she began nervously..

"so then thats it, your just gonna walk out" he looked confused..

"this is not normal" she whispered, it was all her voice could do with him so close..

"Like hell its not" he said with a raspy breath and then his mouth was colliding with hers in a scorching kiss that had her absolutely reeling...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

His kiss set her body on fire. She was pretty sure she could actually cum from his kiss alone and the way his tongue moved around her mouth and against her tongue, he was good, real good. He pushed his thigh between her legs making her spread her legs slightly, the knee high skirt she was wearing bit into her skin as he pushed her against the door harder, holy shit this was hot!

"dont deny me"he rasped against her lips, she was panting now as he looked at her..He had her boxed in with his hands on either side of the wall as he breathed heavily.."now tell me again why this is a bad idea" he asked and she honestly couldnt answer him as she stood there breathing heavy.."thats what i thought" he smirked and then took her mouth possessively again.

His hands moved to her body, pulling her from the wall he crushed her against his strong frame as his hands trailed down to her ass and he pushed her harder against him, the kiss becoming more and more urgent, god she couldnt even think.

She was vaguely aware of them moving across the room, god his tongue was amazing, she wondered what it would feel like on other parts of her highly aroused body. He pushed her down on the couch, his weight on top of her as he ground his impressive erection against her stomach, groaning into her mouth as his hips simulated fucking her through their clothes, she was losing her mind, god this felt amazing and he wasnt even inside of her!

Her hands grabbed at his strong back, digging her nails into his shoulders through his shirt as he growled at her and pulled back..His eyes hazed over as he licked his lips and then his hands were going to either side of her legs as he yanked her skirt up high, his hands digging into her thighs as she gasped.."You dont know how bad ive wanted to bury my tongue inside of you" he said in such a seductive tone that she felt her body clench in anticipation, he yanked her skirt up more and then pushed her up the couch more so that he was essentially staring down at her panties.."i like these" he grinned as he traced a line across her black panties..

She could barely breathe as she looked at him, her body was completely aroused and she actually felt faint with desire..His fingers traced the outside of her panties and she panted slightly, god what had she become!His hand then slid between her legs cupping her sex roughly as he groaned.."Mine" his voice was deep, his eyes holding a serious gaze and then he was pulling her panties aside as his face became buried between her legs and his nose ran up the length of her sex..

She gasped at the sensation.."god" she cried out and he grinned against her sensative flesh and then she felt it, his tongue, god his wonderful tongue was on her flesh and she was gone, devoid of anything but sensation, all logical reason gone.

He parted her flesh with his fingers as he admired the view and she honestly couldnt take anymore, she was just a bundle of nerves and sensations..."Please" she whimpered as she stared at him and he grinned devishly as his tongue dove into her..."ahhh" she cried as she grabbed the sides of the couch, her hips thrusting up into his face coxing him on as he fucked her with his strong tongue...She came with a shuddering moan against his face and he growled against her, keeping up his punishing pace on her now quivering skin.."i cant, i cant" she said with a breathless moan, her body on overdrive, her legs trembling, she felt faint and she was sure that if she came again she would die..

"Come on baby one more,...cum for me, let me hear you" he said as he inserted two fingers inside of her and it broke her as she cried again, shaking against his hand as her orgasm rushed through her body, she hadnt even realized that he had pulled her onto his lap as she came down from the intense high of her orgasm, her breathing was hard, ragged, her body trembling against him..Holy shit that was intense, she was completely and totally spent..

She stayed like that for a few more moments, trying to let everything settle in her mind, she had originally gone in there to tell him that sleeping together was a mistake and now she lay half on him, on the couch in his office as she recovered from the most intense orgasms of her life and it was still only noon time..

"so you wanna tell me again why this is a mistake" he said as he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear as she leaned against his chest, she slowly moved up and adjusted her skirt..

"that was amazing" she said honestly, she really didnt know what eles to say at this point, she moved on the couch some and so did he, she looked at him now..

"you have an amazing body natalie, the things i want to do to it" he groaned some and she gulped as she looked at him, there was truth behind his statement, it made her stomach tighten deliciously..She flushed at his words..

"You dont need to be embarassed of your desire Natalie, i feel it too" he said seriously..

"this is crazy" she said as she found the strength to stand now, he stood too..

"what would be crazy is denying this from happening" he said as he looked at her with a darkened stare, god he was sex on wheels!His stare was so intense she had to look away..

"so we have this charge between us,..it's..." her voice trailed as he looked at her more..

"its raw desire natalie, at its purest form, i have to have you" his voice was deep and sensual..

"i just" she didnt know how to say what she was thinking..

"You over think everything, for once just let yourself be, give your body what it wants, what it desires, dont worry about anything else" he stepped closer and brushed a piece of her hair back, his hand lingering on her face.."dont hold back" his words haunted her, she could see herself seriously falling for this guy and at what price, could she even emotionally handle a rejection from him,s he had to stop herself from thinking that way.."what is it?" he asked, his hand still on her cheek..

"Nothing" she swallowed hard as she looked away from him..

"I want to see you tonight" he began as she looked at him.."and before you say no or find an excuse, ask yourself when was the last time you felt like this" his eyes searched her, she couldnt answer him cause she had honestly never ever felt like this.."tonight then" he said as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips...

"i should probably get back, its nearly 1" she said nervously as she looked at the clock up on the wall..

"I'll walk you out" he said as he took her hand and her eyes got wide as he walked her to the door and stepped out with her, the receptionist turned slightly, a look of shock on her face and Natalie wondered how loud she had been, had the girl heard them, she turned red at the thought..John looked at Linda as she sat staring at them wide eyed.."dont you have something to do Linda" he snapped at the woman and she immediately looked down and began typing on her computer..

"I think she heard me" Natalie whispered with embarassment..

"and your point is" he said nonchalantly, a smirk on his face as they got to the elevator..He hit the button and then leaned on the wall with one hand as she stood there.."dont worry about what other people think" he said as if he could read her mind..

"arent you worried" she said quietly as she looked at him..

"i own this newspaper Natalie, i can do what i want and what i want is you" he grinned and she flushed some more, she was sure Linda could hear him and she didnt dare look in that direction..She stared at him nervously as the doors opened..She stepped inside as he leaned by the doors.."tonight" he said as he stared at her..

"tonight" she whispered and then the doors closed and she let out the breath she had holding, holy shit she had just made a deal with the devil himself!

Natalie got back to her desk in record time, she tried to ignore the look she got from Bo, she was glad he didnt say anything cause honestly she was still reeling from the experience. She somehow was able to get back to work with little to no distraction, around five oclock a bouncy Gigi came to her office..

"You ready to go" Gigi said anxiously as she jumped around, hyped up on caffiene..

They made their way to the parking lot, Gigi was rambling on and on about something, natalie wasnt really paying attention as she thought of him and then just like that she saw him across the parking lot by his car, that leggy lawyer was there, leaning against it and laughing about something, he glanced up and looked at Natalie and their eyes locked, thankfully Gigi was so wrapped up in her own story that she hadnt noticed. Natalie felt a ping of jealousy course through her..Thats what you get for messing with him, her subconscious taunted her and Natalie quickly looked away, her stomach in knots now..

"and so i told that bitch that she better keep my name out of her mouth" Gigi continued as Natalie looked at her and shook her head in agreement.."so hows about we grab a drink on the way home"

"You know what i think thats a great idea" Natalie said quickly, her eyes narrowing in Johns direction, glaring at him for a second before she jumped in Gigi's car and they quickly took off..

Natalie couldnt help the seething anger she felt as her and Gigi sat at Rodi's having a beer, was he fucking that woman too? The idea made her blood boil, god how stupid could she of been, he is a damn womanizer and she fell right into his trap, she was sure if she didnt have the alcohol in her she would of cried..

The beers flowed freely as her and Gigi talked and laughed, it was nice to let loose and just forget. The bar seemed to get packed pretty quick as a game of pool insued in the corner of the bar and loud music filled the place, Gigi was flirting with some guy she had met and Natalie decided to head to the bathroom, her head spinning right about now as she found her way into the bathroom. The sound of a text message alerted her and she glanced at her phone through fuzzy vision..

Where are you

She looked at the message again, not recognizing the number and then her body stiffened, it was him, it was John, anger immediately filled her, how dare he even ask where she was when he was out doing whatever the hell he liked with whoever the hell he liked, she texted back quickly, a smirk on her face..

Go To Hell

She hit send with a satisfied smirk, it felt good to send that but then her phone began to ring and she jumped, he was calling her, under different circumstances she wouldnt of answered but with the seven beers coursing through her system she threw caution to the wind and answered.. Before she even said anything he did..

"where the hell are you Natalie" he sounded pissed but she didnt care..

"who the hell do you think you are" she snapped drunkingly and she heard him take in a deep sharp breath..

"are you drunk" his voice was low, threatening..

"You know what screw you, i can do what i want, apparently you do" she laughed bitterly..

"Unbelievable, your drunk.. where the fuck are you" he snapped loudly..

"so is this what you do, just go around fucking whoever you like cause you can" she ignored his questioning and spit out her own..

"so help me natalie if you dont tell me" he said through gritted teeth..

"fuck off asshole" she said and then promply hung up., there she felt better, she told him! She finished off in the bathroom and headed back into the bar, a guy sat at the bar drinking a beer, she had seen him eyeballing her early and she marched up to him, wanting nothing more than to wipe the images of John out of her head..."hey" she said with a sexy smile as she leaned against the bar and looked at the blonde haired man, he looked shocked for a second and then relaxed..

"hey" he said with a smile..

"wanna dance" she said as she smiled big and he jumped up from his seat in a hurry..

"sure" he said with wide eyes as she grabbed his arm and lead him into the middle of the bar and began dancing her ass off with him..The song had a seductive tone to it and she grinded up against the strange guy who was obviously enjoying this greatly, she could tell by the erection pressing into her thigh.."you know we could take this somewhere more private" he whispered in her ear..

Drunkingly she agreed.."sure" she said as he grabbed her hand and lead her outside..

"My car is over here" he said anxiously as he began to lead her over to it but something about the cool night air and the darkness of the sky stirred in her and her head began to spin as she stopped..

"I dont feel so well" she said as stood there wobbiling some..

"thats ok my car is right there, you'll feel better soon" the guy said as he tugged on her arm some..

"But i really dont feel good, i think...i think im gonna be sick" she as she blinked her eyes some..

Roughly the guy pulled her against him.."Listen your not gonna get me all hot and bothered and leave me hanging" he snapped angrily and her breathing hitched, he was grabbing her arm hard..

"stop it that hurts" she winced as she tried to yank her arm back but he kept a firm grip on it and then put his other hand into the back of her hair, yanking her head back as she cried out from the pain..

"just shut up and stop moving" he yelled as he dragged her back towards his car..

"let go of me...let go" she said loud as all the blood in her body began rushing to her head..

"Oh i like this game" he grinned wickedly and then tried to kiss her and she moved her face and he yanked her head back more.."stop fucking moving" he yelled and then immediately they were blinded by a light and a very loud noise, it took her a second to realize that it was the sound of a car, a loud car.."what the fuck man" the guy yelled as he covered his eyes from the light..

"get your fucking hands off of her or i will break them off" she heard him yell and she blinked in shock, it was John and he was moving overly quickly and then it happened, she lost it, vomiting on the ground as the guy jumped back in disgust..

"what the fuck" the guy yelled as John reached her and pulled her hair back as she threw up..

"you better get the fuck out of here while you have the chance" John snapped at the guy who backed up to his car..

"fuck this shit man, you can have her" the guy said as he jumped in his car and peeled out of the parking lot as Natalie continued her very obnoxious hurling, she couldnt even think as she stood leaning over emptying the contents of her stomach..

"jesus Natalie what the hell" John said as he held her hair and looked at her.

She stayed like that for a few more moments, her head spinning as she stared at the ground.."i think...i think im done" she said as she finally looked up, suddenly realizing he was there, her eyes got wide, he looked absolutely pissed..

"what the hell were you thinking" he yelled at her as she yanked herself back from him, anger filling her..

"what the hell are you doing here" she snapped drunkingly as she stumbled backwards and almost fell but he caught her arm..

"apparently saving you from being raped, are you out of your mind!" he yelled as he held onto her arm..

"what? I was fine.. I am fine" she began to say as she swayed some more, her legs now feeling like jelly as she tried to stand straight..

"yeah i can see that, were going...now" he said through gritted teeth as he pulled her towards the car and she fought against him..

"Let go of me, let go" she snapped angrily but he held on to her arm, effectively pulling her to the car..."stop it...stop it now" she yelled some more but it was useless as he got her to the passenger side door..

"i swear to god Natalie" he said as his blood boiled.."get in the car" his voice was deadly serious..

"Im not getting in your car" she snapped at him.."You sir are an asshole" she snapped again as her vision began to fade in and out. The last thing she saw before everything went black was John leaning down and grabbing her before she hit the ground..

Natalie woke up to the sun blaring through the window and her head feeling like someone beat it in with a baseball bat, she groaned as she turned on her side, the feeling of satin sheets beneath her made her stiffen as she laid with her eyes closed, she didnt have satin sheets, her eyes popped open as she stared at a large amoire on the wall, she didnt have an amoire, her eyes got even widder as she turned her head some more and saw a flat screen tv up on the wall, with that she sat straight up in the bed, it wasnt her bed, she looked around the room as her heart raced and her head throbbed, where the fuck was she?

A cold breeze hit her body and she jumped startled as she looked down, she was naked, like completely naked, she immediately grabbed the blanket and yanked it up her body, holy shit she was in someones strange apartment and she was naked and in bed, she gasped as she tried to think back on her night, everything was a fog, everything but...Her mind trailed and she spoke quietly.."John"..

The room was enormous, the bed was a double king poster bed with a dark blue comforter on it, paintings filled the room as well as large dressers, she eyed a few doors, holy crap she was in Johns bedroom, the idea mortified her as she remembered unceremoniously vomiting on the ground, her hand immediately went to her mouth.."oh god" she gasped, he took her back to his apartment and apparently undressed her, put her to bed and did god knows what else with her, she clenched the blanket harder around herself as she sat there in the bed, her clothes no where in sight. The sound of a door opening on the far side of the room made her eyes get wide as John walked in..

"i was wondering when you were going to get up, its nearly 10" he said a bit dryly and she gasped..

"Oh my god, im late for work" she said with a startled shock..

"You mean your not going in today" he said as he walked in, he had a cup in one hand and something in the other.."take these you'll feel better" he said as he handed her the cup and two white eyed them suspiciously.."they're tylenol, take them" he said in a clipped tone..She wanted to cry, she had missed work, she would be fired..It was only her first week..He turned from her and headed back to the door..She couldnt find any words.."Your clothes should be dry soon, the bathroom is over there" he pointed to another door and then promply left as she sat there completely and totally horrified..

Natalie got into the bathroom in a hurry, she didnt trust her stomach, she glanced up into the large mirror before her, holy hell she looked like shit! Her makeup had run down her eyes, she looked like a raccoon and her hair, oh my god her hair looked like a knotted mess, she glanced at the shower and promply went to it, this is definitely not the way she expected to spend her morning..

By the time she got out of the shower and had dried herself off she had found her clothes neatly folded on the bed, the door now closed she ran over and immediately got dressed, not even worrying about her wet hair, all she knew is that she had to get the hell out of his apartment.

Slipping back on her heels the door opened again and she jumped as John stood there just looking at her..

"I have to go" she said low, she was beyond embarassed, she wanted to run and hide..

"Like hell you are, come inside" he said coldly as he held the door open and she gulped some..She walked quietly out of the room and into his large livingroom, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cups of coffee..

"I really have to go" she said quietly as she stood nervously in the livingroom..

"sit down natalie" he ordered and his tone made her jump, she quickly sat down as he came over and placed a cup of coffee in front of her, he took a seat across from her, he looked absolutely fuming..

She grabbed the cup with shaky hands and slowly sipped it, it tasted of hazelnut.."Its good" she said low, trying to break the tension..

"what the hell were you thinking getting drunk like that" he snapped at her surprisingly and she gulped again.."Is this a normal occurrance for you" he scolded her and she cast her eyes down..

"No" she said quietly, she was sure he was going to fire her, hell she had cursed him out, she remembered that..

"what were you doing" he said after a long deep breath, his voice a bit lower now..

"Unwinding" she said in a voice just above a whisper and then her mind went to Gigi and she looked up and gasped.."Gigi" she said low..

"I already texted her, she knows you went home" he said dryly as he sipped his coffee..

"Oh" she swallowed hard again as she stared at the coffee table..

"did you know that guy" he began as she looked at him, for a second confusion hit her and then she quickly looked down, oh that guy..All she did was nod her head as she stared into her coffee cup.."great so your reckless and irresponsible" he said dryly and she looked up now..

"im not either of those" she found her voice again but it wasnt very loud..

"looks that way to me, getting piss ass drunk, letting some guy put his hands all over you" he said through gritted teeth with a clenched jaw.."he could of fucking raped you natalie" he said angrily..She honestly didnt know what to say, she couldnt even look at him.."is that what you wanted" he snapped at her..

"No its not what i wanted ok" she finally snapped back as she looked at him..

"why the hell would you put yourself in that situation" he snapped at her..

"why do you even care" she yelled as he looked at her with wide eyes..

He stood up now, for some reason he seemed taller and bigger.."your joking right, do you think i want you to be raped by some prick!" he yelled as he walked over to her.."if it wasnt for you puking all over the place i would of beat him to a fucking pulp, is that what you want!" he yelled.."How could you let some guy put his hands on you, tell me!" he ordered..

Anger filled her as she stood now, toe to toe with him.."who the hell are you to talk, i know what your doing and who your doing it with!" she yelled back and he looked stunned for a second.."Oh please dont look so shocked, your like a modern day casanova" she said with a sarcastic bitter tone..

"are you out of your mind, i spent hours trying to track you down and then when i do find you there is some fucking prick with his hands all over you" he snapped..Natalie promply rolled her eyes at him as she put her coffee cup down and then she spun from him.."we are not done here yet" he snapped as he grabbed her arm, stopping her as he yanked her back, his nostrils flaring he was so mad..

"dont touch me" she yanked her arm back roughly.."I saw you ok, with her...Im not fucking stupid, well stupid enough to fall for your little game" she said angrily as he just stood there with a confused look on his face.."is that what you do, just find some poor niave girl to fuck around with" she yelled as he stood there still.."i am not niave and i am leaving" she yelled, her blood boiling as she spun from him again..He grabbed her arm again, pulling her over to him..

"Your not going anywhere until you hear me out" he said through gritted teeth as his breathing got hard.."Now sit down" he said as he pushed on her shoulders making her sit on the couch as she gasped..

"How dare you" she yelled in shock and he got in her face..Leaning down as he boxed her in with his arms, his eyes aflame with anger..It promply shut her up as her eyes got wide..

"your going to sit there and be quiet and listen to what i have to say" he was seething as he looked at her, she couldnt breath as she looked at him.."i told you from the beginning that i dont play games and im certainly not fucking anyone except you, so dont try and act like you know what is going on when you dont have a clue as to what your saying" his jaw tightened as he spoke.."If you would of just talked to me then all of this could of been avoided but yet you run off and get drunk and nearly raped, for what? Cause you think im fucking someone!" his eyes narrowed in on her and she honestly didnt know what to say.."I was fucking worried about you, and when i call, you spew off some shit that doesnt make sense and your drunk" he pushed himself back from her and began to pace, running his hand through his hair, damn he was upset and not just that he was concerned, worried, it was written all over his face, it surprised her.."your lucky i got there when i did otherwise you would probably be waking up by some dumpster across town" he said with frustration, his voice filled with concern..

"Im sorry" she finally said low, her voice just above a whisper, he turned and looked at her..She casted her eyes down with embarassment, she never was one to make reckless decisions, she was always the responsible one, she was mortified with the way she acted and all out of jealousy, she felt sick to her stomach as she sat there..

"do you really think im just out fucking anyone i can?" he asked as he looked at her, his voice lower now, more calm..

"I dont know" she said honestly and he walked over to her..

"ive had my hands full chasing you around for days, when exactlly do you think i have time to be fucking anyone else" he said with a bit of a light expression, she looked at him, her face flushed with embarassment again.."believe me when i say this, your the only one i want to fuck and your making this a full time job" he said low as he stared at her..

"it was stupid ok, i admit it" she said quietly as she stared at her hands, he reached down and pushed her chin up with his hand.."i dont know what i am doing" she said honestly..

"well then that makes two of us" he said low as he kept his hand on her chin and then he knelt down, moving her face to meet his..."You are driving me crazy Miss Balsam" he said with a hint of a smile as he pulled her mouth to his and he kissed her softly as if asking for permission in which she granted by opening her mouth to him and allowing him access, his tongue lapped against hers and he pulled back with a smirk on his face.."You taste minty" he said with his mouth close to hers..

"I used your toothbrush" she said nervously as she stared at him and then his eyes darkened and he pushed her down on the couch as his mouth attacked hers fiercely...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

They made out passionately on the couch, to be honest she had no idea what this had meant for them, i mean he had made it clear that he didnt want to be with anyone else but could she really trust the word of someone she barely knew? As if he could sense the change in her body as they kissed, he pulled back and kept his hand on her face as he looked at her.."what is it now?" he asked breathless as was she..

"nothing" she lied and he sat up now, dragging her up to until they were both sitting on the couch, damn it why did she have to overthink this so much, she scolded herself..

""be honest, what is it" he asked again as he ran a hand through his long hair..

She looked down at her hands and shook her head..."Im just...i dont know" she didnt know how to say it and more importantly she really didnt know what she was trying to say..

"Natalie this is not going to work if you dont talk to me" he said seriously as he moved her chin to make her look at him, god his eyes were amazing, she had a hard time concentrating on anything when she looked at him..

"what exactlly is...this" she finally said low as she swallowed hard, he leaned back in the couch and looked to contemplate that very thing...

"what do you want this to be" he asked a bit nervously as he looked at her, that look only made her more nervous and anxious, oh god this was it, this could be the end to everything, goodbye incredible sex, hello a house full of kittens..

She knew she had to say it though, she knew she had to make it clear cause if she didnt she knew that eventually and probably sooner than later it would come back to bite her in the ass.."i dont do friends with benefits" her voice was above a whisper as she stared out into the room, her heart racing, he didnt say anything for a long minute..

"Id figured that much" he said seriously and she couldnt look at him, she could feel it coming, her big mouth had ruined everything, he stood now and she glanced at him, he literally looked stressed out as he walked across the room..She couldnt say anything, she just watched him as it made her anxiety go through the roof.."You said you werent looking to date" he said low, he was running his hands through his hair constantly, he looked absolutely beside himself..He turned and faced her now.."are you saying that has changed" he said as he looked at her, she glanced at him for a second and he took a deep breath and walked further across the room.."I see" he said low and now she felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Did she really want to be with him, like really be with him., like the whole package? She didnt know, she knew that she enjoyed sex with him but then again she didnt know anything else about him except the fact that he was wealthy beyond all hell and he did charties, and of course he was her boss, she felt sick as she sat there, what the hell was she expecting! The fact that he wasnt responding didnt help as he stood across the room..

The tension in the room got thick, so much so it was hard to breathe, damn it why couldnt she just fuck him and be done with it, why did she have to have emotions behind this! She silently chastized herself..

"I dont date natalie" he said with tension in his voice, he seem to be fighting an internal battle, she felt the lump in her throat get increasingly bigger as she sat there, her palms sweating now..He looked at her, his eyes pained.."its just something i dont do" he continued..

This had to be the single most uncomfortable conversation in her life, even more so then finding out about Brody and Jen, why the hell did she care so much, hell she didnt even know him, she didnt even know when his birthday was!

She found the courage to stand now, she had to get out of there, if he was about to give her a rejection speech she would rather not hear it, this was mortifying to say the least.."Im...im just gonna go" she said low as she began to walk to the door, she had gotten halfway across the room when he began to talk..

"Natalie im just not..." he took a deep breath..."Im just not good for you" he said low and she knew it was about to begin, the long speech, she honestly didnt want to hear it, she would rather keep what little dignity she had left intact..

"You dont have to say anymore" she said honestly, surprisingly enough she hadnt cried yet, she knew she would if she had to stay any longer, too many things going through her head..

He looked at her with that same pained expression as she got to the door..He didnt say anything..Part of her was wanting him to stop her, to tell her that he didnt want her to go but as she got to the door and he didnt say anything she literally felt her chest tighten..

"well i guess" her voice trailed nervously as she put her hand on the knob..

"Im sorry natalie" he said in a low conflicted voice..

She forced a smile, oh god she was going to cry..She had to get out of there quick..."its better to find it out now than..." her voice trailed again and she spun as she opened the door.."bye John" she said as she walked out and stood outside his door, damn it she was crying now, tears streaming down her face, she walked briskly to the elevator, her cries coming in sobs now, what the hell was wrong with her, why was she so damn emotional, she got in the elevator and then the real water works began as the door closed, she felt hurt, humiliated, it was a horrible combination and something she had never felt before.

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

[CHORUS:]  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

[CHORUS]

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.

Natalie sat in her apartment, she couldnt believe how quickly she had begun to fall for him and she had fallen for him even though she wouldnt say it outloud. She was sure it had to do with the fact that she was new in town and yes they had alot of sexual chemistry but hell why couldnt she of had that with someone else, anyone else but him. He apparently had issues, alot of them, i mean hell the entire newspaper if not the town had thought he was gay, why was that? Why wouldnt he have women by him, he was gorgeous. And then there was that pained look, the one that almost seemed like he had something to hide, but what? And why? Thankfully the tears had stopped falling, she was glad that she had the rest of the day to get a grip on herself but for what? Could she still go to work everyday knowing he was there, god the thought made her feel ill but she knew this was definitely for the best, it had to be and in all reality was she even ready herself to date, after her hellish breakup with Brody she had literally sworn off men and then just like that she is in a new town drooling over some big shot millionaire, what the fuck!

John sat in his apartment and for the first time in forever he felt alone as he sat there. He usually enjoyed being alone but now it somehow seemed different, darker. He just stared straight forward, his mind consumed with so many things that he literally felt like he would suffocate. He was sure she was crying right now and that didnt sit well with him, he could see it in her eyes even though she was trying to act strong, what the hell had happened to him, what had she done to him..

By nearly five thirty as Natalie sat on her couch, curled up as she aimlessly watched the tube, her mind everywhere but on the show, a knock was heard on her door and she jumped, her heart immediately racing with thoughts that it was him, she scampered to her feet, god she felt like shit but she didnt care, she was sure she looked like it to, as she neared the door she heard a voice and her chest dropped some..

"natalie...natalie are you ok" Gigi said almost frantically as Natalie took a deep breath, god she really didnt want to have to deal with her at the moment but she knew that if she didnt deal with this now then Gigi would never leave her be, she quickly smoothed her hair and wiped her eyes as she opened the door.."Holy shit are you ok" Gigi said with a surprising concern, Natalie still wasnt use to people she barely knew being worried about her.."You look like shit, when i got the text last night it was already late and then cris called and said that you hadnt returned his phone calls" Gigi said as she stared at natalie, she swallowed hard...

"Im fine, i just drank too much last night" she said in a low voice, god she even sounded like shit..

"shit natalie you scared me half to death" Gigi said as she pulled natalie into a hug and something about that hug made Natalie want to cry again, and then it began as Gigi pulled back and looked at her.."whats wrong?" he said with worry in her voice..

Natalie pulled back and wiped her eyes.."Nothing im sorry" she turned from her, damn it what was wrong with her, she barely knew him, of course it wasnt going to work out but she felt so incredibly bad about that, like her heart had broken..

"I am so sorry i didnt get the text till late, i still thought you were at the bar drinking" Gigi said with regret in her voice..

"its fine" Natalie said as the tears turned into sobs..

"oh Natalie..." Gigi said as she walked over to her..

"Im just home sick you know" she lied quickly, she definitely couldnt tell Gigi the truth now especially since she had assumed that natalie left the text message..

"Im sorry" Gigi said low as Natalie went over to the couch and sat down, Gigi sat next to her.."atleast your brother is going to be coming soon" she tried to reassure her, it only made Natalie cry harder, oh god rex was coming, he was the last person she wanted to see cause he was the only one that could see through her bullshit and she honestly didnt want to tell anyone about her embarassed and mortifying ordeal..

Gigi sat with Natalie for a few hours, Natalie had finally gotten a grip as the girls ate some chinese food and began to have normal conversation.."so are you gonna bail this weekend" Gigi had asked as they ate..natalie looked at her confused.."Remember all of us going out, i kind of told Cris about it" Gigi said nervously..

"oh that" Natalie said as she shoved some food in her mouth, as much as she would of rathered stay at home and mope on Friday, she knew that wouldnt go over well with Gigi or with Rex.."Im...Im still going" she forced the words out as Gigi smiled..

"good cause its gonna be fun" she smiled wide..

"Fun" Natalie forced a smile, she was beginning to forget what that word meant these days..

By the next day, which happened to be friday, the day her brother was coming into town and well the day she had to face the music and head back to work, well it was intimidating and nerve racking to say the least. Bo had been overly concerned about her health, apparently John had said she came down with some sort of stomach bug and even though Bo looked a bit suspicous about the idea, he didnt press the matter either. Maybe it was because she looked so uncomfortable when she came into work, maybe he just felt sorry for her, either way she was glad he didnt ask her anything else about it.

The day continued like the others except now all she kept thinking about was him, would she end up running into him, would it be awkward, would he just ignore her or worse would he act like he did the other day and give her a shit load of work, anxiety raced through her as she tried to get her day over and done with.

Surprisingly though as the day progressed she had gotten word while at lunch for that matter that he had not come in today and as much as she wanted to be grateful for that she also knew why, it was because of what happened and he was giving her time to adjust, she felt sick as she sat at the lunch table with her coworkers, she had completely and totally made an ass of herself and now she had no way to redeem herself..

His words played through her head in almost a mocking manner.."Im just not good for you" he said, she couldnt help the utter feeling of lacking as she replayed them in her head again and again, why would he say that, hell why would he kiss her and then have sex with her, as well as rescue her from the bar and yet he just wasnt good for her, the thought confused her. It was upsetting, very upsetting, had she done something or had he just realized that she was too much drama, god she hated the decisions she had made since she moved to this town, why couldnt she just be normal!

Getting home after a very long day at work she was excited that her first week at work was over and she had a sudden urge to go up to his apartment and demand a better answer, i mean hell he wouldnt let her get away with just an answer of No, why should it be any different with him.. She silently scorned herself for acting like a girl who was love sick over the guy she lost her virginity to, except she hadnt lost her virginity to him and yet here she was falling hard, really hard..

She continued getting ready, Rex had called and he was close, she was excited to see him, this had been the longest she had been away from him and tonight wasnt going to be drama, it was just going to him, Cris and Gigi, and she was going to have fun damn it..

Gigi told her about a club in town called Capricorn, thats where they were headed and she was silently happy it wasnt rodi's cause she honestly didnt want to step into that place again. She fixed her hair again in the mirror, deciding to keep it down, the sound of the door bell ringing made her jump and spin as she ran to the door, opening it and coming face to face with her brother, she immediately threw her arms around his neck..

"rex!" she said with excitement as he hugged her back, a look of shock on his face..

"You know its only been a week Nat" he said with a laugh as she hugged him tighter...

"I know im just so happy to see you" she said as she pulled back and studied him, same old rex with his untamed blonde hair, looking as shaggy as ever, he rolled his eyes..

"god your worse then mom some times" he smirked..

"come on in, i will show you Casa Balsam" she grinned proudly as she lead him inside, after a quickly tour he smiled big at her..

"you did good Nat, this place is sweet" he said approvingly as he flopped onto the couch, she missed having him around.."so where are you taking me tonight? He grinned big..

"Just out with some friends" she smiled..

"is one of these friends the hot one" his eyes opened widder and she rolled her eyes at him, oh yeah he was gonna love Gigi..

"Maybe" she said as she walked past and him and into the kitchen.."what do you want to drink, i have beer and water" she said as she looked in the bare fridge, she would definitely have to go food shopping this weekend..

"beer of course" he shouted as a knock was heard on the door..

"thats probably Gigi, can you get that" she called as she grabbed some beers form the fridge and headed back in the livingroom, rex was standing at the door with a small envelope in his hands, looking at it puzzlingly.."what is that" she said with curiosity as she walked over, sure enough it was a small envelope with her name on it..

"i dunno, someone dropped it off and left" he said with a shrug of his shoulders and her heart began to race, she had an idea who it was but more importantly what was it.."are you gonna open it or what" Rex said as he grabbed the beer from her..

"i dont know what it is" she said nervously, part of her wanted to tear open the envelope, the other part was scared to death, hell maybe it wasnt even from him, maybe a letter? There was no return address, someone had dropped it off that was for sure..

"Oh maybe you have a secret admirer" rex laughed as he walked back over to the couch and Natalie peeked her head out of the apartment, no one was there, she quickly closed the door and stared at the small envelope, it wasnt bigger then her hand and there was definitely something inside of it.."open it" Rex said again as she looked at him..

"its probably nothing" she said with a nervous shrug of her shoulders as she put it on the coffee table, Rex immediately grabbed it.."Rex" she said with wide eyes, she didnt know if she wanted to know what it was..

"If you wont open it i will" he said as he tore open the evelope and she felt her heart race, he looked inside and his face became perplexed..

"what is it" she said with almost a scared tone as he looked again, his eyes getting wide with confusion..

"A key" he said with a puzzled look and he dropped it into his hand as she walked over now and sure enough it was a key, a big key..

"a what?" she said even though she could clearly see it was a key..

"its a key" he said with confusion again..

"a key to what" she said as her heart raced, was he giving her his apartment key, hell she still wasnt sure it was from him, but who else?

He flipped it over and his eyes got wide.."Um...nat" he said as he held the key up, the lexus logo on the key made her eyes get wide.."I think its a car key"

"a what? Let me see that" she said as she snatched it from him, it clearly had lexus engraved on it, she inspected it more..And then she couldnt help herself as she ran to the kitchen, her heart about to leap out of her chest as she looked out the kitchen window cause sitting there in the parking lot was a dark blue lexus with a obnoxious red bow on it, Rex came into the kitchen as she stood there staring..

"Holy shit nat, is that yours" he said with shock and she couldnt speak.."Give me that" Rex said as he grabbed the key and took off running with it..

"Rex wait" she called out as he ran out the door, she chased after him, a car , he got her a freaking car! By the time she got up to Rex he was opening the door, his eyes wide..

"Oh my god Nat the key works" he said with shock as he started up the car, she felt like she was going to faint, a million different emotions running through her..

"Nat?" another voice called, Gigi's as Natalie spun to see her friend.."what are you doing out here" she began as Rex blasted the radio and bobbed his head back and forth..

"this thing is freaking sweat as hell nat, it has seat warmers" he called out like a kid on christmas morning, Natalie was speechless..

"Holy shit nat is that your brother" Gigi said as she came over and looked at Rex then at Nat.."he's hot" she said approvingly and Natalie shot her a glance as Rex got out..He noticed the girl standing by Natalie and he stopped for a second and then walked over with a strut only Rex could have..

"hey" he tried to be nonchalant and sexy but Natalie couldnt pay attention to that, there was a car sitting in the parking lot and it was apparently hers..

"Hey im Gigi" she smiled at rex and outstretched her hand as they shook.."Nice car" she said to him and he flushed some..

"oh this is my sisters" he said quickly..he pointed to a honda in the parking lot.."that piece of crap is mine" he grinned proudly..

Gigi looked at Natalie.."You bought this? You didnt say you were buying a car" she said in shock..

"I didnt" Natalie forced the words out...

"who gives a shit if you didnt, this car is sweet as hell" Rex said with a grin..

"You didnt?" Gigi began as she looked at Natalie, now she felt pissed, he bought her a car, as what a consolation prize! She quickly grabbed the key from Rex..

"hey arent you going to try it out" Rex said with confusion..

"I'll be right back" Natalie said quickly, her blood boiling as she stormed into the apartment..

"something wrong?" Rex said as he looked at Gigi..

"Lets just um go inside" Gigi said nervously as she looked at him..

Natalie couldnt even wait for the elevator as she ran up the numerous flights of stairs, she was getting more and more pissed by the second, he had bought her a damn car, was he out of his mind, she was beyond offended now.. She was out of breath and livid by the time she got to his floor, she banged on his door like a wild woman..

"I know your in there John, open up!" she yelled as she continued to knock, after about a minute the door opened and she came face to face with him..He looked nonchalant and surprised to see her..She didnt let him speak first..."are you out of your mind, a car... a freaking car!" she yelled..

"I dont know what your talking about" his face was straight as he looked at her.. "did you finally get a car?" he asked..

"dont play stupid with me,i know it was you" she said with anger..

"seriously Natalie i dont know what your talking about" he said nonchalantly..

"well i dont want it, so you can keep your consolation prize" she snapped at him and shoved the key at him, he backed up..

"Im not taking the key to your car Natalie, its not mine" he continued and she couldnt believe he was playing this game, what the hell was he trying to do anyway!

"maybe you need to sit down" he began..

"I dont need to sit down, take the damn key!" she yelled at him..

"its not mine" he said as he put his hands up..

"unbelievable, UNBELIEVABLE!" she yelled, she really felt like a crazy lady..

"I think you should just sit" he said again..

"fine...fine. You wanna play this game..FINE!" she yelled as she spun from him..

"natalie why dont you just relax" he called out and she stopped by the elevator..

"I am relaxed, this is me relaxed!" she yelled and then lanched the key at him.."I dont want your parting gift!" she snapped as she stepped in the elevator, he walked over to the doors and then closed before he got there, she was so mad she could barely contain herself and now she was on the verge of crying again, No she wouldnt cry not with Gigi and Rex waiting on her..She stomped her feet in the elevator like a child and yelled.."damn it what is taking this thing so long!"

The doors opened and she was immediately faced with a panting and red faced John, he quickly pushed her back in and went into the elevator and pushed a button, effectively locking them inside the small area..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Natalie was shocked and well speechless for a moment as the door closed and he looked at her, apparently he had run down all the stairs cause he was panting and sweating as he looked at her..

"what are you doing" she finally snapped angrily..

"this...is...yours" he said with a panting breath as he held the key in his hand..

"let me out of here" she snapped as she went to hit the button but he blocked her..

"Just take it alright" he snapped now and it startled her as she looked at him..

"Im not taking that, its not mine" she snapped bitterly...

"i dont know why you have to be like this right now, just take it" he held it out again..

"why am i being like this? Do you even hear yourself,im seriously starting to think your just a nut job" she said with a shake of her head.. Was he crazy, was that it? Technically it would explain alot..

"Just take it please" he said low now..

"so you admit that you bought that" she said with wide eyes..

"fine i bought it, are you happy, just take it" he said with a defeated voice..

"Your unbelievable you know that" she said sarcastically.."Im not taking the car john, i dont want anything from you" she was actually surprised at how well she was holding up right now...

"Ive never done this before ok" he said as he ran his hand through his hair, that same pained look on his face..

"done what? Buy someone a car...just let me out" she said as she went to hit the button and he grabbed her hand...Her breathing hitched from the contact..

"You know what i am talking about, this...i dont date" he said low..

"I heard you loud and clear already ok, you dont need to keep telling me, i got the point ok" she snatched her hand back, she would have to quit her job, that was it, if he was going to constantly remind her of this, she couldnt do it, she couldnt keep going through this..

"Just hear me out ok" he said with a serious tone as he looked at her..

"Listen i dont want to go through all of this again, i get it, really and right now all i want to do is get out of here and meet up with my friends" she said with a shaky voice, maybe he was a freaking sadist like Gigi had said a few days ago, he had some serious issues!

"friends, who?" he said quickly and she laughed now..

"are you for real? None of your business" she said with a sarcastic laugh..

"Are you going out with cris again?" he asked as he ran a hand through his hair..

"why do you care...what i do is my own business not yours" she said with a shake of her head, this was all way too confusing, he looked upset but why, he had wanted this!

"Im trying to just" he stopped in midsentence and he began to pace..

"can you please just let me out" she finally said and he stopped and looked at her..

"just come up stairs with me please" he spoke with almost a plead, she couldnt do this right now, he was fucking up her head..

"No" she said with a loud voice..

"No?" he looked confused..

"I said no, what are you doing, are you trying to make me go crazy" her voice began to squeak some..

"I dont...i dont know what im doing,...i just... i dont..." his voice trailed and then he punched the wall and she jumped.."FUCK" he yelled and she jumped back..

"Your scaring me ok" she said honestly, he looked like he was about to lose it and being in that confined space with him was making her anxiety sky rocket..

"fine" he said as he turned from her and hit a button as the door open.."Just go ok" he said low and she stared at him, not knowing what to make of all of this..

"nat?" Gigi said as she walked over and stopped when she saw John standing in the elevator, natalie quickly got out and looked at him as the doors closed, what the fuck was that about!"Nat whats going on"

"I really, really dont want to talk about it" she said quickly as she looked at her friend.."can we not say anything to my brother please" she said with pleading eyes, the last thing she wanted was Rex worrying about her..

"Ok, ok i wont say anything" Gigi said with concern..

"lets just go out, i just really want to go out" Natalie said as she looked at Gigi who nodded her head ok..

They all headed to Capricorn, Cris was to meet them there and thankfully Rex was so absorbed in Gigi that he hadnt brought up the car again, he was too busy trying to put the charm on her and from the looks of it, well it was working, atleast he would have fun tonight, she thought.

Cris looked wonderful as ever, he had a casual tshirt on that clung to his body, his jeans were just the right kind of baggy, he was a very handsome guy and he had a killer smile, Natalie told herself she wasnt going to think about fucked up John at all tonight, this was her night to have fun and not be wrapped up in some sort of drama he had going on, even though the look on his face in the elevator haunted her, what was his deal, apparently it was something big to make him behave in such a way..

Natalie was distracted as her and Cris sat at a secluded booth at Capricorn, it was a nice jazz club, very high end and very nice, she enjoyed this, she sipped on her drink as he spoke of the paintings he had been working on and she nodded occassionally with a smile..

Gigi and Rex on the other hand had been sitting at the bar doing shot, yep they definitely would get along, she had known that..

Meanwhile John sat in his apartment twirling the key aimlessly in his fingers, he had fucked up again and he honestly didnt know what to do, his phone began to ring and he answered dryly..

"John man im at the club, where are you" his friend Steele began, it was his one only friend to be honest, a guy he had grown up with in AC, they ended up doing alot of charity work together, but right at the moment Steele was getting a lap dance at an exclusive club by a very busty and leggy blonde...

"Yeah im just gonna stay in tonight" John said as he stared at the key..

"You've been blowing me off all week man" Steele said with annoyance..

"yeah well ive been busy" John said with equal annoyance..

"ah your fucking that redhead huh...does the carpet match the drapes" steele laughed deeply..

"shut the fuck up" John snapped surprisingly..

"woo settle down there John, i was kidding, what the fuck is going on with you" Steele said as he stood, making the blonde move off his lap as he walked across the bar..

"Nothing man im just stressed with work" he lied as he sipped his drink..

"Bullshit, you never get stressed with work" Steele said as he ordered himself another drink.."is she still playing hard to get" he continued, John now seriously regretted telling Steele anything about her at all but then again when he had told Steele about her he had thought she was like all the others, how wrong he would turn out to be..

"I'll call you in the morning" John said and then promply hung up, he wasnt in the mood to have this conversation with anyone..

So granted when he first laid eyes on natalie as she sat on her ass, he immediately wanted to fuck her, she was just so willing, so tempting and he had assumed it was a done deal that he would fuck her and move on, he always fucked and moved on but she did something to him, she affected him in a way no one had and that was a very dangerous thing.

Jealousy surged through him as he thought about her being out with the douchebag artist and he couldnt help himself as he began texting her..

Cris had excused himself to the bathroom as natalie sat at the table along, sipping her beer, the familiar ding of a text message made her glance at her phone and she froze when she saw who it was from, it was him, john..

_I really need to talk to you, can you come by when you get home_

Natalie looked at the message and shook her head, seriously what was his deal, this was getting really old right about now, she quickly began to text back..

_No thanks, ive had my fill_

Natalie glance dup to see Cris coming back over and she put her phone to silent and placed it in her pocket, she wasnt about to deal with John tonight..

Her and Cris actually had a fairly decent conversation and she actually found herself laughing a few times, he was sort of charming in his own way, Gigi and Rex had found their way to the dance floor and seemed to be really hitting it off as they danced slowly together, natalie couldnt help but smile, Rex deserved to be happy and Gigi was a good girl..

"do you wanna" Cris's words caught her off guard, he was standing now, his hand out to her, she contemplated it for a second and then threw caution to the wind..

"why not" she said as she took his hand and went onto the dance floor..

It was a soft jazz song playing in the background, very romantic for the couples that were dancing, Cris was smiling at her as they swayed slowly back and forth and then she saw it, his eyes darkened as he looked at her and she knew he was going to kiss her and her heart began to race as panic coursed through her, oh god please dont kiss me Cris, dont.. She screamed inwardly and then like clockwork his mouth closed in on hers. It wasnt a bad kiss by any means, i mean honestly if she wasnt so fucked up over john she probably would of enjoyed it but how could she now with everything that had happened in the last few days, she quickly pulled back, recieving a confused and then embarassed look from Cris..

"Im sorry" he said apologetically..

"Im just not...not ready for that" she felt she owed him an explanation and he smiled softly even though she knew he had to feel like crap, hell she felt like crao, why couldnt she of met him instead of John!

"No i understand, i dont know what got into me" he said softly and then the atmosphere got awkward as they stood there, thankfully the song ended and they quickly walked off of the floor.. Gigi and Rex came over to the table as well..

"so its getting kind of late nat" Gigi said quickly as she darted a look between Rex and Natalie and then Cris...

"Yeah im beat" Rex said quickly as him and Gigi shared a look, Natalie knew what this meant, apparently Rex wasnt going to be coming home tonight after all..

Natalie honestly wanted to leave now too, it was nearly midnight and well she had about as much awkward as she could take.."yeah it is late" she said as she looked at Cris..

"nat you should just stay out" Gigi said quickly and Natalie gave her a look, one that said dont interfere with this, and surprisingly she shut up..

"it is kind of late" Cris finally said.."do you need me to give you a ride home" he asked Natalie..

"that would be silly and frankly a waste of gas since were all going to the same place" Gigi said surprisingly and natalie could of hugged her, apparently Gigi had finally got it..

"Oh ok" Cris looked disappointed.."i had fun" he said to natalie...

"yeah i did too" she wasnt lying, she did have fun well up until he had kissed her..

"maybe we can do this again some time, you got my number" he apparently had gotten the point loud and clear, natalie actually felt bad as she stood there, she wasnt any better then John right about now...

"we should go" Rex said with anticipation and natalie rolled her eyes seemingly to say settle down boy..

Natalie was completely the third wheel in that awkward car drive home, Gigi and rex were flirting back and forth heavily and well it was sickening to say the least even though she knew she had her own crap to worry about, what it was , was that she was jealous of them, jealous of their carefree behaviour, why couldnt she of just been like that with John, apparently they werent going to have a problem with a bedroom romp.

Pulling up to the apartment Natalie quickly got out as did Rex, he hugged her quick and whispered in her ear.."I totally owe you, she is hot"

Natalie kissed his cheek.."be safe rex" she whispered and he rolled his eyes, she gave a quick wave to Gigi and made her way inside, all she wanted to do now was have a shower and go to bed and hopefully not dream of a certain blue eyed someone..

Once in her apartment she sighed as she looked around, the car was still in the parking lot, the bow on it, she had tried to ignore it as she headed to her room, a knock on the door alerted her and she quickly walked back..

"what did you forget now" She said as she opened the door expecting to see Rex there but much to her surprise it was John, her eyes got wide..

"Just hear me out" he said as he walked in without her inviting him, she couldnt help the long drawn out sigh as she stood there with her hand on the door as he walked across her livingroom, staring at the place.."You did a good job with the place"

"You already said that remember" she snapped a bit bitterly.."what do you want john, im going to bed" she stood her ground and he turned and faced her now, he looked absolutely handsome in his black slacks and a black polo shirt with the few buttons undone..Damn it that is what got you in trouble last time, her subconscience yelled at her and Natalie quickly looked away, apparently her and beer and John did not mix well..

"You look pretty" he began almost nervously and she tried not to flush.."beautiful actually" yep now she was blushing, she walkd past him to hide her face..

"what do you want, make it fast" she said quickly, god why did he have such an affect on her!

"Im not really good with talking" he ran a hand through his hair, he was nervous, why the hell was he nervous she thought as she looked at him now.."can we sit?" he said as he looked at the couch and then at her, she moved to the chair beside the couch and sat as he sat on the couch, she was thoroughly confused now.."Ive been thinking about what you said, ive been thinking about it alot" he said as he looked at her, his vocie tense and low, she tried to seem unaffected but damn it, the way he looked, the way he sounded, god it tugged at her heart, what had made him the way he was, so, well fucked up.."I cant stay away from you, i want to but i cant" his words shocked her as she sat there, she was honestly speechless as she sat there trying to let his words soak in, trying to figure out what they meant.."say something...Please" he swallowed hard..

"i dont really know what your saying" she said honestly, she was completely confused, was he trying to say he wanted to be with her, like date her? She didnt know and she didnt want to say it outloud and look like a fool yet again..

"i dont know how to act around you, im not use to feeling this out of control" he said honestly as he looked at her.."its very unsettling" she blinked a bit in surprise, she made him feel out of control, well that was unexpected atleast she knew she wasnt alone here in the way she felt.."I want to try" he looked uneasy as he spoke..

"try?" said with a perplexed look...

"try...this...dating thing, with you" he said uncomfortably and her eyes opened with shock..

"Im sorry what" she said with shock, did he just say that, like for real..He stood now and walked over to her..

"i dont date natalie, i cant remember the last time i did but i am willing to try" he said as he stood in front of her..

"You want to date me?" she said just above a whisper, she was completely shocked right now and she knew her face was showing it..

He ran a hand through his hair., he was actually starting to sweat.."yeah i do" he looked so vulnerable and she couldnt help it as she stood and looked at him..He had a tight smile on his face.."I'll probably fuck it all up" he said with a hint of a smile forming on his lips and she did the first thing she could think of, the thing she had wanted to do since she had seen him standing at her door, she leaned up and moved her hand to his face and then moved her lips to his, slowly they parted as their tongues intertwined softly at first and then more urgently as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to him..Slowly he pulled back and looked at her.."is that a yes?" he asked with anticipation in his voice..

"I suppose that is a yes" she said with a breathless grin and he grinned now too..He leaned in again and she began to speak.."but" she said as his mouth hovered over hers, his eyes searching hers.."im not keeping that car"

"Yeah we'll talk about that later" he said as his mouth collasped on hers again, about another two minutes into them kissing pretty heavily the sound of the door opening made them stop as they both looked at it.."are you expecting someone" he asked quickly..

"Oh crap, my brother" she said just as Rex opened the door..

"Hey Nat i need" he began and then stopped as he looked at Natalie and John.."Oh um" he said with confusion and Natalie nervously fidgeted, immediately moving from Johns side..

"Hey Rex" she said with a nervous smile as he stared at her wide eyed.."Rex this is um...um" she couldnt find the words, her heart was racing..

"John McBain, Im Natalie's boyfriend" he said much to the surprise of Natalie and well a shocked looking Rex, John put his hand out to him, Rex walked over cautiously as he stared at John and then Natalie, he shook his hand..

"rex" he began and then he looked at Natalie.."Hey sis can i talk to you for a second" Rex said as he looked at her and she nervously looked at John and swallowed hard..

"How about i meet you upstairs" John said as he walked to the door.."Nice to meet you Rex" he said as he left and Rex looked at natalie..

"so rex what do you need" she hoped to completely avoid any and all conversation about John but apparently that wasnt going to happen..

"who the hell is that, your boyfriend? Since when like five minutes ago?" he said with disapproval..

"Its not what it looks like Rex" she began nervously..

"really cause it looks like something to me, who the hell is he" he said again and she knew he wasnt going to drop this..

"You know its rude to keep Gigi waiting, how are things going by the way, i knew you two would get along" she said nervously as she walked past him, her heart racing..

"She can wait, right now im a bit more interested on what i just walked in on" Rex followed her into the kitchen as she quickly looked through cabinets..She wasnt even looking for anything, maybe a distraction from this uncomfortable situation..

"rex i really dont want to get into it tonight" she said finally as she looked at him..

"how do you even know this guy" he continued..

"Rex please" she said as she looked at him..

"Im not leaving until you tell me" he said with a seriousness to his voice, one she hadnt heard in awhile, he looked very concerned..

"he's just this guy, can we drop it ok" she said nervously..

"Just a guy? I swear i heard him say boyfriend, actually im pretty damn sure of it" he seriously wasnt playing around, Natalie swallowed hard...The sound of the door opening made them both turn as Gigi walked in, she had flannel pajama pants on now and a tank top..

"hello?" she called out and Natalie walked past Rex and into the livingroom where Gigi stood.."oh there you are, where is Rex" she smiled as Rex walked out of the kitchen, he looked pissed.."whats going on" she said immediately sensing the tension..

"Nothing, rex was just heading back over there" Natalie began..

"Like hell i am, who is he" Rex said as he stared at natalie..

"whose who?" Gigi said as she looked between them..

Natalie went to speak but rex cut her off.."the dude my sister was just locking lips with, did you know she had a boyfriend?" he looked at Gigi who stared at him wide eyed..

"a boyfriend, since when?" Gigi said with confusion..

"its not...listen" natalie started to feel sick as she looked at them...

"i walk in and my sister is lip locked with some dude and then he says that he is her boyfriend" Rex continued as Gigi's eyes got even widder..

"John?" Gigi said as she looked at Natalie..

Natalie sighed and Rex looked at Gigi..."yeah thats him, who is he" he said with annoyance to Gigi..

Gigi stared at natalie whose eyes were pleading for her not to say anything.."Boyfriend?" Gigi said with shock as she looked at Natalie..

"someone want to enlighten me" Rex said as he looked at them..

"Im a bit curious myself" Gigi said with a smirk now and Natalie sighed again as she walked across the room..

"Listen nothing is going on ok" Natalie swallowed hard..

"he's our boss" Gigi said quickly to Rex and natalie spun and looked at Gigi with wide eyes..."sorry but its true" oh so now Gigi was suddenly the bearer of truth, Natalie wanted to die, Rex seemed to contemplate what she said for a moment and then he looked at natalie..

"Your boss?" he said loudly as he looked at Natalie, she ran a hand through her hair.."Your sleeping with your boss" he said again loudly, shock in his face..

"did he really say he was your boyfriend" Gigi said with shock..

"its a long, long story" natalie said with a shake of her head, Rex looked at Gigi then back at natalie..

"I got all night, now spill" rex said with agitation and Natalie sighed, this couldnt get any worse...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Natalie looked at her brother who was waiting with baited breath, he wasnt going to let this go, she sighed heavily as she looked at him..

"its not what it looks like ok" she finally said as she looked at Gigi and Rex..

"is he blackmailing you?" Rex asked with concern, the features of his face twisted into anger..

"No he's not" she said..

"is he the one who got you the car?" Rex stared at her, she didnt answer as she cast her eyes down..

"I told him i wasnt keeping it" she said with embarassment..

"Is this his way of paying you for sex" he said with anger..

"Rex i think your over reacting" Gigi finally cut in as Rex looked at her.."what im just saying, i mean natalie is an adult" she began and Now Natalie was grateful for Gigi being there..

"my sister isnt some whore who needs to be paid" he snapped angrily..

"he's not paying me for sex Rex" Natalie finally snapped..

"Isnt there a law against inter office dating" he said angrily..

"I wouldnt call it a law rex" Natalie sighed..

"I dont like him, i dont like him one bit, he's just some rich fucking douche bag that thinks he can buy anyone he wants" he snapped bitterly..

"I like him ok" Natalie blurted out as both Gigi and Rex looked at her..."fine i said it, i like him" she looked at them..

"why are you doing this, is it because of brody" Rex said with concern..

"whose brody" Gigi interjected..

"No one" Natalie said quickly to Gigi.."and no its not about brody" she said to rex through gritted teeth..

"You been here for a week Natalie, you really think it is a good idea to get messed up with your boss, what if you have a fight with him, then what? Your out a job" he said with a shake of his head..

"I didnt really think about that either" Gigi said as she looked at natalie..

"Listen i dont know what to tell you guys, i dont know what will happen, i just dont know" she said honestly cause she had no answer for them..

"i think its really stupid" Rex put his arms over his chest..

"I can make my own decisions rex" Natalie finally said as she looked at him..

"you guys are officially dating?" Gigi said again with shock..

"listen he just asked me ok, like seconds before you all came in" Natalie began with embarassment..

"Is that suppose to make me feel better about him?" Rex raised his eyebrow..

"Im not asking for your permission Rex ok" Natalie said wiht a sigh..

"I just dont understand how you see this ending good" rex stood his ground..

"what do you want me to say rex, ok i dont have an answer for you" she said honestly..

"Listen i think we have all had a long night ok" Gigi interupted them.."and i for one am tired, so im just gonna go" she turned for the door..

"Your just leaving?" Rex said as he looked at her..

"Your sister is an adult rex, she can make her own decisions" Gigi said as she walked to the door..

"so thats it, your just going home" he said again..

"You can come with me if you want" she said without looking at him, he looked at Natalie then at her.."I'll call you tomorrow Natalie" Gigi said as she opened the door..

"damn it im coming" Rex said with a frustrated sigh as she walked to the door and then stopped as he looked at natalie..."this conversation isnt over" he said quickly and then he was leaving as natalie stood there, this had gone from bad to worse in the matter of seconds and honestly now she didnt know what to do..

The sound of an incoming text made her jump as she looked at the coffee table and grabbed her phone..

_Im waiting for you_

Natalie took a deep breath as she tried to get her thoughts together, what if Gigi and Rex were right, what if this was a bad idea, what if it ended up with her losing her job or her mind, neither she could afford to lose..

_I really just need some time to clear my head_

She texted quickly and took a deep breath as she hit send, her heart was racing as she stood there.. He took him quite a few minutes to respond and she was half sure that he was going to end up at her door but instead he texted her...

_Ok, fair enough..tomorrow then?_

Natalie took a deep breath and texted..

_Tomorrow_

She put her phone in her pocket and headed to her room, she needed to think and she needed to sleep, maybe tomorrow all of this would seem to make sense..

She dreampt of him again, of his blue eyes and his intoxicating scent, the way his hands felt on her, the sincerity in his words, she dreampt of him all night..

Natalie awoke to her phone ringing at nearly 7 am, she groaned as she turned and stared at the clock, her phone continued to ring and she answered with a sleep voice.."hello?" she said half asleep..

"goodmorning" his voice immediately woke her as she sat up some..It was John.."I know its early but i slept like shit, do you wanna get breakfast" he asked almost nervously, it made her smile, he really was trying..

"Hmm food..." she said with a smile.."i think i can manage that"

"good, can you be ready in an hour" he asked quickly, he sounded amazing, husky and deep, it made her body tingle..

"I can be ready in 30 min" she said with a grin..She could almost picture his smile on the other end of the phone..

"30 it is, i'll come and get you then" he said and then hung up as she laid there with a smile, she could do this, he was willing to try and hell she wanted him to, she quickly got up and began to get ready..

John came to her door at promply 730, not a minute later, he looked amazing and sort of carefree, he wore a pair of faded jeans and tank top, he definitely didnt seem like the millionaire mogul that he was, he looked wonderful..

"I dont do good with waiting" he said as he walked in her apartment and immediately pulled her against him in a surprising move as his tongue invaded her mouth in the most erotic way, she was literally breathless as he pulled back.."thats better" he said with a panting breath.."breakfast?" he said with a grin, hell she couldnt think of food at a time like this, all she wanted to do was throw him on her couch and completely have her way with him.."dont look at me like that Natalie" he said warningly as she looked at him..She immediately blushed as she stood there.."eat first" he smirked..

"Ok" she gulped..

He took her to a small little cafe on the outskirts of lanview, it was absolutely beautiful and very intimate as they sat across from each other, this she could definitely get use to..

"Your really quiet" he said as he looked at her..

"quiet is good" she smiled..

"this is very true but still, i think this is the quietest you have been" he said honestly..

"This is just very nice" she said honestly...

"nice is good" he grinned as the waitress came over with their breakfast, she placed it in front of them and they began to eat..

Natalie was surprised at how much she ate, she hadnt eaten well over the last few days and now she almost finished her plate.."Your appetite is back, thats good"

"the food was really good" she said honestly..

"I know what i would like for desert" he grinned devilishly and she blushed some..

"You know people are gonna be talking when we go back to work on Monday"she said nervously..

"Let them talk" he said seriously..

"its not going to bother you?" she couldnt help but ask, for someone as private as him she would think he would like to keep it that way..

"is it going to bother you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow..

"I just dont want people to think im trying to sleep my way to the top" she said honestly, it was a fear of her, especially with her being new and all..

He rubbed his chin and grinned.."you know now that you mentioned it"

She rolled her eyes playfully but before she could answer her phone went off, she glanced at it for a second and then immediately put it on silent when she saw who it was, she smiled at him nervously..

"whos that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow..

"No one" she swallowed hard and his eyes narrowed..

"Cris?" he said a bit dryly..

"he's not a bad guy" she said quickly..

"he wants you, so in my book he is" he said seriously and she sighed..

"yeah well he is just a friend" she said quickly..

"has he tried to kiss you yet" he began with a seriousness to his voice and she stared out into the small cafe.."has he kissed you yet?"

"it didnt mean anything" she said nervously...

"when?" he asked as he stared at her, his face like stone..

"let not do this right now ok, it was nothing" she said quickly..

"Like hell its nothing, is it nothing when i kiss you?" he was getting mad and she seriously didnt want a scene..

"No thats different, your over reacting" she said quickly as she looked around..

"was it last night?" he continued..She sighed heavily, he wasnt going to drop this.."that little bastard" he said through gritted teeth..

"You really dont have a right to be mad, we werent together" she said quickly..

"the fact that you have been kissed by anyone other than me pisses me off" he said possessively..It was overwhelming yet an incredibly hot declaration..

"yeah well im 27 so" she began and then immediately regretted her choice of words as he narrowed his eyes.."Lets not go there ok" she said quickly..

"You know i may just have to keep you chained up in my bed" he grinned and she swallowed hard, there was truth behind his words as he spoke.."im kidding" he said nervously.."we should go" he said as he stood, his erection apparent in his jeans and she glanced down and immediately turned red, he followed her eyes and grinned.."anyone ever tell you its rude to stare"

"what if i like what i see" she said surprisingly and she watched his jaw tighten, a look of surprise on his face..

"i think i like where you are going with this" he said as he stalked over to her, the look in his eyes was pure lust, her heart raced, they were in a cafe for god sake, she put her hand on his chest to stop him, he looked down at her hand and then slowly up in her eyes.."we should definitely go before i make this cafe Xrated" he grinned and she swallowed hard as anticipation raced through her body..

They barely made it to Johns apartment as they kissed all the way in the elevator, he had her pushed against the wall, his mouth devouring hers, she literally was lightheaded from him..As soon as the familiar ding was heard he had her lifted as she wrapped her legs around him and then he was making his way to the large door to his apartment as he fumbled with his keys, his mouth never leaving hers, he was damn talented, he closed the door with his foot and moved quickly through his apartment.

When she had opened her eyes she saw his bedroom and he quickly placed her on her feet..His hands went to his tank top in a frantic rush as he pulled it from himself and she stared wide eyed at his gorgeous body, damn the man was fine with a capital F!

His eyes were burning desire, it made her clench her muscles together as anticipation ran through her, this is what she had been waiting for.."You've got way too many clothes on" he said in a husky voice as he moved closer to her and she couldnt speak, god he was so sexy! He moved her arms above her head and pulled her shirt from her body, slowly as if he was unwrapping a present, one that he was planning on takng his time with.."god you are so beautiful" he said as he looked at her covered breasts and she swallowed hard..

"I could say the same thing about you" she found her voice as she stood there..

He smiled seductively and moved his hands to her jeans and slowly, very slowly began to move them down her legs as she kicked off her heels, he followed her jeans to the floor as he knelt down and looked up at her barely clad body, she was so happy that she had decided on a pair of matching bra and panties set, they were red like her hair and he licked his lips.."Very nice" he said in a raspy voice and she felt her heart begin to race, he was moving way too slow for her liking, she reached out for him and he backed up some and waved a finger at her..."not yet" he grinned as he ran his hands up either side of her thighs, trailing up her body as goosebumps were left in the wake..

His tongue went to her belly button and he ran his tongue around it as he held her by her hips and she let out a low sigh, her legs were already shaking as she stood there.."You taste good" he smiled seductively at her as he traced his tongue against the line of her panties and she gasped as her hands went to his strong bare shoulders..

It seemed like he was purposely avoiding where she had wanted his mouth the most as he ran his tongue around her belly and then began to move up, she sighed with frustation.."Hmmm?" he said with a grin as he flicked his tongue against her ribs, first on the left side and then the right..

"god your driving me crazy" she said with a soft moan, but he just smiled, he liked this, he liked having her at his mercy and who was she kidding, she loved being at his mercy, hell she had been on it since she fell onto the floor in front of him that first day they had met, when blue eyes met blue eyes..

"The feeling is very mutual Natalie" he slid up her body and his thumbs ran across her breasts, immediately making her nipples peak even harder then they were, she let out a gasp and then his mouth was against her bra, biting against her nipple over the material.."mmmmm" he groaned as he looked up at her..

"Please" she gasped as he looked at her..

"Please?" he grinned devilishly.."what do you want Natalie, tell me" he licked his lips, his lips hovering over hers..

"I need you...inside me" she gasped as he smirked..

"Inside you? With this?" he flicked his tongue against her lips and she groaned in frustration, he was really enjoying this.."or with this?" he ran his finger against her lips and they immediately parted but he pulled it back before she could lick against it..

"Please" she said again as she grabbed him and crushed him against her chest as he groaned deep, his erection pressing against her stomach through his jeans..

"Very impatient" he said as he gave her a quick chaste kiss and then pushed her backwards onto the bed, she leaned up on her elbows as he looked at her.."Open your legs" he said with a husky tone and she did just that.."more" he said low and she let her legs fall free as she sat there.."touch yourself" his eyes were burning with desire..

"what... no... you" she said with a panting breath...

"do it Natalie" he ordered and she was too turned on to resist his demands and she slowly moved one hand between her legs.."show me" his hand went to his jeans as he grabbed his apparent erection through the course material, god it was hot, he was hot..Her eyes got stuck on his hand and the massive erection he was grabbing but then he stopped and she glanced up at him..."make yourself cum natalie" he said as he locked eyes with her and she couldnt resist him as she began to rub herself.."no" he began as she looked at him..."push your panties aside" he ordered, she was panting now as she pushed them aside and her finger ran between her slick exposed skin.."thats it Natalie, show me" he groaned as he grabbed himself again through his pants and he looked at her as she rubbed against her very sensitive clit and she gasped, she had never done anything like this before, where she was being watched and it was so damn erotic she felt her build up coming...She dropped her head back as she moved her fingers up and down her clit, then she slowly pushed one inside.."Oh baby...thats it" he groaned and she felt her legs begin to shake as her orgasm threatened to take over.."cum...cum now" he groaned and she moaned loud as her body convulsed and then she felt him, his tongue entering her as she cried out, he continued to drink what she had to offer until she was literally panting breathlessly on the bed...

"god " she said with a gasp as her eyes opened and she found him hovering over her..

"so sweet" he rasped and then he was kissing her as she tasted herself on his tongue, her fingers dug into his hair, pulling him closer as he crushed her into the bed but then he was pulling back as he looked at her..."Undress me" he said as he moved from her and she quickly hurried to her feet, she couldnt wait to get him naked.. She dropped to her knees in front of him and he bit his bottom lip in anticipation as he watched her graze her hand over his swollen erection and then she was unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper..

She slid her fingers into his jeans and slowly began to pull his jeans and boxer briefs off, his cock springing free at her as she slid his pants down his legs, he was absolutely beautiful, she glanced up at him through her lashes and then she flicked her tongue against the velvety head of his cock as he groaned.."so sweet" she mimicked his words and he grinned down at her..And then surprisingly she took him in her mouth, taking him to the back of her throat as he gasped in shock..

"fuck natalie" he said with shock in his voice and she smiled against him as she looked up at him.."again" his breathing became ragged and she did just that as she slid her mouth all the way to the head and then quickly back down until he was fully embedded in her throat..."uh fuck... shit" he said as his hands went into her hair and he quickly yanked her up, kissing her almost frantically as his hands went to her bra and he deftly unlatched it, tossing it to the ground, his mouth immediately left hers and latched onto a very sensitve erect nipple..

"ah" she cried out and then she felt him shove her panties down and she kicked them off...

_I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do_

He moved her back onto the bed as he collasped onto her, his movements urgent, frantic as he pushed his wide hipe between her legs, his mouth capturing her moans as she cried out at the sensation of his heavy cock rubbing against the flesh between her legs..

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I've been living for_

She couldnt help herself as she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him even closer to her as they kissed passionately and then he was pulling back, his hands on either side of her face as he looked at her..

_Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase_

Slowly he entered her, inch by delicious inch he watched as he invaded her body, her eyes threatening to close.."keep your eyes open, keep them on me" he panted against her..She forced her eyes to stay open as he filled her slowly.."feel me, feel all of me" he said with a pained look as her body clutched him tightly, almost painfully...

_I surrender who I've been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for_

"so ...good" she gasped as she looked at him, the overwhelming presence of his weight on her, the feeling of the way he took her, she was literally full of sensations..

_Though we're tethered, to the story we must tell  
When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well  
With the whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes  
Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees_

"Perfect... fit" he groaned as he filled her to the hilt and she cried out with pleasure and a bite of pain at how deep he was inside of her.."You feel so... god so good baby...so wet...so tight" he grunted as he moved slowly back out of her..."do you feel that" he groaned..

"yes...yes" she said in a panting breath..."Please" she begged.."harder...faster" she said as the esquizette movement was almost torturous and her legs began to shake again...

"thats it...cum" he grunted as he slammed into her up to his balls and she cried out..."CUM" he yelled as he repeateded the movement and he was completely helpless as her body let go, clutching and pulling against him.."ah fuck..." he shoved her hands above her head and held them there as he slammed into her again, she came again, and then again, she couldnt tell when one orgasm ended and the other one started, she literally felt like a bundle of nerves, sensitive nerves as he fucked her hard and fast, he upped the pace until she was left whimpering as tears pierced her eyes, she had never felt anything so wonderful in her life...

His mouth attacked hers fiercely and then he was growling against her skin as he withdrew from her and she felt him release himself onto her stomach , pressing himself and sliding against her stomach as he kissed her urgently, her mouth capturing his erotic groans and grunts until his own release was covering their bodies...

They laid like that for awhile until John finally pulled his face from her neck and looked at her.."I could get use to this dating thing" he said with a smile..

"I think i could to" she said as she kissed him softly...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Natalie glanced up at him as she slipped her heels back on, he was still shirtless but his jeans were on now.."explain to me again why you have to go" he said as he looked at her..

"because my brother is in town" she began and he ran a hand through his hair..

"and i cant do anything to make you stay?" he said with a raised eyebrow as she stopped now and just looked at him, he looked incredibly sexy as he stood there, looking at her like prey, the corners of his mouth came up in a cute smile..

Natalie shook her head quickly.."You really dont play fair" she began as he sauntered over to her and then wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close..

"I never said i did" he leaned in and took her mouth in a smoking hot kiss that she quickly fell into, the sound of her phone buzzing made them pull back as he sighed, she glanced at it, it was Rex.."i really dont want you to leave" he said as he looked at her..

"well i would invite you to hang with me and my brother but" she began nervously as he cocked his head to the side..

"But what?" he said with a confused look..

"he's very over protective" she said as an answer and his eyes narrowed..

"so am i" his voice held truth to it..

"He's not very keen on me hanging out with you" she began as his face quirked into a smile..

"hanging out with me? Is that what were doing" he smirked some and she rolled her eyes playfully..

"You know what i mean plus he is only in town for the weekend" she said as he kept his grip on her..

"when will i see you" he asked as he placed soft kisses by her ear and she couldnt think for a minute..

"Your very distracting" she said honestly as her mind began to go blank..

"and persuasive" he grinned...

"Yes that too but" she pushed him back now, she knew if she didnt leave now she wouldnt leave ever..God what a difference a day would make..

"i really dont want you to leave" he said again..

She sighed now.."I know but i will see you tonight, i cant just stay in bed with you all weekend"

"why not" he grinned..

"again that is tempting but" she said with a smile..

"tonight then?" he said as he looked at her..

"maybe" she smiled sweetly...

"I cant go for more than a few hours away from you,... tonight" he said seductively and she felt his words shoot through her body and she swallowed hard, he was being playful but his voice held a seriousness..

"definitely" she said quietly and he pulled her into an embrace, kissing her passionately before pulling back..

"dont have too much fun without me" he said as his lips hovered over hers, her phone began to ring again and she pulled back..

"i gotta go" she said quickly as he sighed.."tonight...i will call you" she said and he nodded his head with frustration, she got out into his livingroom and answered her phone as he followed her.."Rex, just give me a minute and i will be there" she said quickly and then looked at John.."see ya John"

"see ya beautiful" he said with a nod of his head and then she was gone, heading back down to her apartment with a smile on her face...

Rex was pacing impatiently in the apartment as she arrived.."let me guess, you were with him?" he said dryly and she rolled her eyes some at him..

"Rex his name is John" she said equally dry, Rex was just going to have to get over it.."You know your being a little hypocritical" she said as she looked at him..

"nice try trying to change the subject" he said as he stared at her, his hands crossed over his chest..

"You just met Gigi and something tells me you werent playing Xbox" she said with a roll of her eyes as she walked past him..

"oh that is so totally different" he began in defense as natalie stopped and looked at him..

"really, how is that?" she stared at him challenging him to say something else..

"It just is ok and she isnt my boss for starters" he said sarcastically..

"is this really how your gonna be during your entire visit" she sighed heavily, hell she would rather be upstairs with john if that was the case..

"I just dont get it Nat, this is so unlike you" he said with a sigh now..

"its not like im going for world domination rex, god" she huffed dramatically..

"what if this guy totally screws you over" he said with concern..

"Like Brody did" she said quickly...

"Nat i didnt mean it like that " he said apologetically..

"Listen i dont want to fight with you, we only have a few days together as it is" she took a deep breath.."can we just drop it for now"

"I just want you to be careful, you barely know him" he said lower now..

"Rex im always careful" she said as she relaxed some..

Rex shook his head some as if to stop himself from saying anything else..."can we just go out and do something, just me and you"

"No more talk about relationships?" she eyed him carefully..

"no more talks" he sighed.."for now" he added and she knew that was just about the best she was going to get...

"Ok what do you want to do" she asked deciding to just drop it all right now..

"something fun, something with alot of alcohol involved" he grinned now, visibly relaxing and Natalie shook her head as she rolled her eyes playfully..

"ok, i think i have just the place to go" she smiled now and so did he...

"Lead the way big sis" he smiled and off they went..

John hated that he felt like he was useless as he sat in his apartment, she had brought something out in him, something that made him want to change his ways, but could an old dog really do new tricks, the sound of a knock on his door made him jump, he immediately went to it, excitement filled him as he thought it was her, he opened the door and his face immediately dropped, it was his six foot seven friend Steele standing there..

"expecting someone else man?" he said dryly as John rolled his eyes..Steele made his way inside and looked around.."this is pretty pathetic man, even for you" he said as John stared at him, he wasnt in the mood for Steele's sarcasm..

"full of compliments i see" John said dryly as he walked in the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge as Steele came in there too..

"so hiding out at home and avoiding my phone calls, this must be serious" Steele said sarcastically..

"Im not hiding out, i do have a life" John said with a shake of his head as he swigged his beer..

"actually it seems like everything these days is revolving around that girl" Steele said with a raised eyebrow..

"I really dont need your judgement Steele" John began with annoyance..

"did you tell her yet?" Steele looked at him and apparently John didnt answer soon enough.."Oh this is priceless, you didnt tell her" Steele said with a laugh..

"Im telling her ok" John said defensively and even he didnt believe it..He walked past his friend..

"seriously John what the hell are you doing, this isnt you" He continued..

"You know last time i checked you had your own shit to work out" John snapped at him..

"Ouch thats harsh man...how you plan on telling her" he said as John walked across the room..

"why are you so worried about me telling her, this has nothing to do with you" John snapped bitterly..

"John do you hear yourself? What do you think you can do, hide it forever, she's gonna find out and then what?" Steele said with a shake of his head...

"why dont you let me worry about that, ok" John said with a shake of his head..

"this shit is gonna blow up in your face man, your better off telling her now while you still have somewhat of your dignity in place" Steele said honestly..

"Your an asshole, you know that" John snapped at him..

"Hey im looking out for you, your the one going all soft over this girl" Steele said with a raised eyebrow..

"are you done yet" John huffed..

"Your just wasting time John and you know that, im just looking out for you, i know you" Steele said honestly..

"im done with this conversation" John said as he walked to the large blacony doors and stared out..

"You know im right man, its just a matter of time, remember that" Steele said as he walked to the front door.."enjoy it while it lasts buddy" he said and then he was gone, John was half tempting to launch his beer bottle across the room but he stopped himself, he knew deep down that steele was right, it really only was a matter of time..

Natalie made the final shot that sunk into the pocket and she beamed as she looked at her brother.."I do believe you owe me another beer" she grinned big, so technically playing Rex in a game of pool wasnt fair, she had had way more time to endulge than him, it made beating him way too easy..

"Yeah yeah, im just rusty thats all" Rex said as he walked over to the bar and natalie began to fix the balls on the table..

"Natalie?" she heard a familiar voice and she looked up to see Cris standing there, he smiled as he came over.."I wasnt expecting to see you here" he said with a smile..

"Yeah same here, just hanging with my brother" she said a bit nervously, she remembered how annoyed John had gotten when he had learned her and Cris had kissed, she suddenly felt nervous, guilty even..

"Cool glad to see you two are enjoying yourself" Cris said genuninely as Rex came walking back over..

"Hey man whats going on" Rex began as he passed Natalie a beer..

"Just trying to unwind you know" Cris said a bit nervously as he looked between the two of them..

"Oh yeah?, have a drink with us" Rex said quickly and Natalie immediately knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to play match maker and she looked at Rex with wide eyes..

"Im sure Cris has better things to do" Natalie said nervously as she eye balled her brother..

"actually i wouldnt mind having a drink, i'll be right back" Cris said as he walked to the bar, apparently not catching her drift..

"why did you invite him, this is suppose to be me and you" Natalie said as she walked up to Rex, fully annoyed now..

"what? I like the guy" Rex said with a shrug of his shoulders..

"yeah i know what your trying to do Rex" she said with annoyance..

"who me?" rex smirked...

"your just gonna make this uncomfortable" Natalie sighed heavily..

"so now you cant have any friends either?" Rex said sarcastically..

"i didnt say that Rex" she huffed..

"you didnt have to, how short of a leash does this guy have you on" he rolled his eyes..

"Im not on a damn leash rex... god" she snapped at him as Cris started walking back over..

"dont be rude" Rex said quickly and then turned to cris as he neared them.."so you up for a game of pool?" he asked quickly and Natalie fought the urge to roll her eyes, it wasnt Cris's fault that her brother was being an asshole..She wanted to kill him..

"against her" Cris grinned as he looked at Natalie and she forced a tight smile, oh Rex was going to get it, that was for sure.."i think i learned my lesson last time" he grinned now..

"thats only cause she cheats" Rex laughed...

"I do not" Natalie said defensively but the smart ass look on Rex's face made her smile, damn it why did he have to do that..

"Yeah i think your kind of onto something" Cris smirked as he sipped his beer..

"Oh no not you too" Natalie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes..Within seconds a loud and obnoxious voice was heard it belonged to Gigi and natalie looked at her and Rex wide eyed, had Rex planned this?

"hey nat" Gigi said as she walked over and natalie eyed her cautiously, she was being too bouncy even for Gigi, this was really begining to feel like a set up..

"Holy crap Gi, small world" Rex said with mock shock and Natalie knew then, yep rex had planned this.."me and cris were just talking about how much natalie cheats in pool"

"What?" Gigi said loudly..."Your gonna let them just say that" she said as she looked at natalie..

"well i say the only way we can solve this is with a game" Rex smirked at natalie, she seriously wanted to hit him!

"Fine you know what lets play a game but" Natalie began with a wicked grin all her own as they all looked at her.."loser has to strip naked and streak across the bar" she smirked..

"Is that suppose to scare me" Rex said sarcastically..

"I dont know depends are you willing to put your money where your mouth is" Natalie eyeballed him..

"Ohhhh" Gigi said obnoxiously towards Rex...

"yeah i might have to pass up on this one" Cris began...

"dude you cant leave me hanging like that plus i got skills" Rex said with a smile..

"skills to get your butt kicked" natalie interjected with a smile..

"Oh you are so on sis" Rex said with a wicked smile all his own..He looked at Cris..."You in?"

"Kind of looks that way" Cris said nervously...

"Oh this is going to be priceless" Gigi laughed and Rex rolled his eyes at her..

"thats not what you were saying last night" Rex grinned and Gigi began to flush a beat red color..

"dont worry Gigi we got this" Natalie said quickly as she looked at her friend who was a million shades of red..

"Game on" Rex grinned as he smiled at natalie..

Halfway through the first game Rex and Cris were trying to pull together some kind of strategy as Gigi leaned over to natalie.."everything ok with you and John?"

"Your not gonna say anything at work, right" Natalie said nervously as she looked at Gigi..

"No i know how to keep a secret Nat" she said with a shake of her head.."so?"

"its fine" natalie said as a hint of a smile crossed her lips..

"wow you really do like him" Gigi said with a smile, they guys moved back to the table, Rex looked more confident now and natalie rolled her eyes..

"did your pow wow go ok" Natalie said sarcastically...

"watch and learn sis...watch and learn" Rex grinned as he lined up his shot and surprisingly he made it, he grinned at Cris who smirked at Natalie..He lined up another shot and yet again he sunk it..Natalie literally was in awe, damn it!

Gigi looked nervously at Natalie and whispered.."seriously i dont want to have to streak"

"I have an idea" Natalie said with a wicked smile.. It seemed like Rex was on a roll and literally they had one ball left on the table, the eight ball and now Cris was up, Gigi had done what Natalie had asked and she sauntered over to Rex, making sure to distract him, Natalie on the other hand knew it was either do or die and she opted to not be streaking in the middle of this bar.

Cris had a fairly easy shot and he took his time..He smiled up at Natalie who smiled back..And then she did it, she removed the tshirt she was wearing slowly, revealing a camisol underneath just as Cris went to make his shot, it all happened so fast and then he hit the ball but his eyes were on natalie and her chest that was damn near popping out of the top and in slow motion her eyes got big and he scratched..

"woo hoo" Natalie shouted as rex now brought his attention back to the game and Gigi looked at Natalie..."You lose" Natalie said with a bit of a victory dance as Rex's eyes got wide and Gigi ran over to Natalie..

"we did it?" she said with astonishment, "Oh my god we did it!"Cris was now shaking his head as he ran his hand over his face..

"You lost the shot man!" Rex said with frustation..

"Im sorry, i just" he couldnt answer Rex and Cris looked at Natalie who was now jumping up and down with Gigi as they celebrated..

"Man that is the oldest trick in the book" Rex said annoyed as Cris turned red..

"Crap" Cris sighed..

"I do believe there is some streaking in order now" Natalie laughed..

"Thats a dirty trick nat" Rex said sarcastically...

"yeah you gotta do what you gotta do, now streak, both of you" Gigi laughed and now Rex couldnt help but grin at her..

"I told you i didnt want to play with them" Cris said with a shake of his head..

"shit! Best two out of three" Rex began and natalie and gigi both shook their heads with a proud smile on either of their faces..

"rules are rules" Natalie smiled devishly..

"this really sucks" Cris said to Rex...

"Your telling me" Rex sighed..

"come on boys, a deal is a deal" Gigi laughed.."and remember... completely in the nude" she laughed some more, Natalie laughed too..

"Unbelievable" rex turned and looked at Cris.."You let me down man" he began..."come on" he began to walk across the bar..

"hey where are you going" Natalie called out..

"Going to leave my clothes in my car, i aint hanging around to see what happens" Rex said with embarassment..

"well hurry up, we dont have all day" Natalie laughed as the guys headed outside, both looking like sore losers, Gigi was still laughing..

"I guess were gonna be leaving right after this" Gigi shook her head..

Natalie heard a small beeping sound and after a few seconds of trying to figure out what it was , she gasped, her phone, she hadnt looked at her phone, she grabbed it now and saw three missed calls and a few text messages..

_I Have something planned for tonight_, read the first one as her heart raced..

_Hello?_

Ignoring me?

Just call me ok

Your really worrying me.., was the last text...

Gigi watched her eyes widden.."whats wrong?" she asked..

"nothing i just have to do something" Natalie began as she turned from Gigi and began dialing, he answered on the first ring..

"Jesus Natalie ive been calling" he said with worry in his voice..

"Yeah i see that, i got held up" she said a bit nervously..

"Held up?" he began and then yelling was heard and low and behold Rex and Cris came running through the bar, butt ass naked as people whistled and cheered.."what the hell is that" Johns tone changed..

"Listen i gotta call you back" natalie said quickly and she hung up as her and Gigi ran outside, the guys had run to the back door and were now running full force to Rex's car, her phone immediately began ringing..

"get in the car" Rex yelled as he ran to the car, Cris was behind him as they all piled into Rex's car laughing hysterically..

"Oh my god" Gigi said as Rex grabbed his shirt and covered himself, Cris was doing the same thing as natalie averted her eyes..

"Ok so maybe that wasnt the best idea" Natalie said with a laugh..

"You think? God i hope the cops dont come" Rex said with a shake of his head..

"Can you hand me my jeans" Cris said as he pointed to them as they laid on the floor..Natalie quickly got them and kept her head turned as she handed them to him.."worst idea ever, thanks Natalie" Cris said with a smirk..

"come on it is kind of funny" Gigi snickered as Rex tried to get dressed in the front seat..

"Remember pay back is a bitch" Rex said sarcastically..

Natalie eventually headed back home way later then expected with Gigi, Cris and Rex, after the guys had gotten dressed they headed over to the diner for a quick bite to eat and then after more joking and laughing they had all called it a night, and it was a fun night after all..

As Natalie waved bye to Cris as he pulled away she happened to glance up at the apartment and then she saw him, John, standing on his balcony and looking down at her, she froze as she immediately remembered she hadnt called him back, holy crap how could she of forgotten and then he walked away, he looked pissed and she quickly headed to the elevator, she knew she would have some explaining to do...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The ride up to his apartment was a long one, her nerves were working overtime and the sudden onset of guilt couring through her body had her trembling slightly, why was she so damn affected by him, she barely knew him and she had every right to hang out with friends but here she was in the elevator heading to the pent house to somehow make an excuse as to why she had rushed off the phone with him.

She had seen him standing by the edge of his balcony and looking down at her as she waved goodbye to Cris, it was harmless indeed but the expression on his face said otherwise and it sent a chill down her spine. She contemplated what to say, maybe he wasnt even mad, maybe it was just her overactive imagination but then again she had seen how reacted to things just a few days ago and he apparently didnt like Cris, she sighed heavily, she knew this wouldnt go over well..

When the familiar ding told her of the arrival to his floor she took a deep breath as the doors opened, she walked briskly to his large door and with a deep breath she knocked and waited..

He answered almost immediately, his face impassive as he held the door open, she decided to play it cool, nonchalant..

"hey" she said a bit nervously hoping that this wouldnt lead into yet another argument, hell she had argued with him more than she had with anyone in her life and yet she was so drawn to him that she couldnt stay away..

He stood there not saying anything as he looked at her and then he turned from the door, leaving it open as he walked to the kitchen, she swallowed hard and stepped in, yep he was pissed..

"so hows everything going" she again tried the nonchalant route as he poured himself a drink, his back to her.."i stayed out later then expected" she gulped as he sipped his drink.."But me and Gigi won a game of pool" she said for an explanation, she didnt know why she cared so much that he was being so closed off, hell if it had been any other man she would of just told his ass off for being a control freak and she would of moved on but she couldnt do that with him, even when her insides were screaming to her to just walk away now while she could..

"glad you had fun" he spoke surprisingly calm as he turned to face her, his eyes an icy impass...

"its really not what it looked like ok" she blurted out and silently chastized herself for seemingly pushing independent women back a few hundred years..

"Im sure its not" his eyes narrowed in on her as he stood there, his body stiff and void of emotion..

"can i have a drink" she asked quietly as he looked at her and then proceeded to turn without saying anything as he poured another glass of what looked like jack daniels but she didnt care, she needed something. He turned and handed her the small glass and then walked to the couch and sat down as she stood there, she sipped the liquid and shivered as it burned making its way down..

She slowly walked over to the couch and she too sat down, she had never been so intimidated in her life, he didnt speak for another minute, the tension grew thick..She stared at her knotted fingers as she held the glass with two hands..

"Your mad" she finally broke the silence..

"Why would i be mad natalie, its not like you completely blew me off without an explanation or anything" he said dryly and then looked at her.."Oh and you were hanging out with that guy that i just love to pieces" he said with dry sarcasm and she swallowed hard..

"Listen i was just" she began quickly and he stood now..

"you were what, huh? Do you want him? Is that it?" he was being cold, distant as he spoke...

"No of course not, i was just" she began again as he shook his head..

"leading him on? Giving him false hope? Is that ok to you?" he was mad and she sighed, ok so technically she hadnt thought about it that way, granted Cris was being really nice today and possibly she had flirted a bit with him but she was only doing it to win the game, she suddenly cast her eyes down, damn what had she done, she didnt want cris to think that suddenly she was into him.."Im gonna ask you again, do you want him?" his eyes narrowed in on her and she looked up..

"No i dont" she said low..

"Its late natalie" he said low and she stood now, damn it why did he have to be this way..

"do you want me to leave" she asked quietly as he stood there for a moment, his face unreadable and then he took a few steps closer to her and she wasnt sure what he was going to say, he still looked pissed but he grabbed her surprisingly and kissed her almost violently as she held onto her glass with one hand as he crushed her to his body, his lips bruising hers as he drank her in and then just as quickly he was pulling back and stepped back from her as he leaned a hand on the couch, seemingly to steady himself..

"Jesus Natalie" his voice was rough and coarse and she could barely breath as she stood there trying to compose herself as she panted slightly.."My entire life i have controlled everything and everyone around me and with you..." his voice trailed as he took a deep breath.."with you i dont even know if i am coming or going half the time" he finished as he ran a hand through his hair.."I wasnt joking when i told you that i havent dated anyone, its just something i never did"

Natalie looked at him, having a hard time finding her own words as she stood there.."I promised myself i wouldnt date after" her voice got quiet as she looked at him..."i dont trust people easily john.. but with you...i...something...i dont really know what i want to say"

"there are things you dont know about me, things that could definitely change how you feel" he said as she blinked a bit in surprise, things? What things? He turned from her and walked to the kitchen..Now she was confused..

"what things?" she asked as she walked slowly to the kitchen.."I mean to be honest i barely know anything about you"

"yeah its probably better that way" he said as he poured another drink..

"Well i mean if we are really going to try this relationship thing then dont you think that maybe we should get to know one another" she said as he turned and looked at her.."I mean you said you wanted to try, unless... unless that has changed" she said quietly..

"believe me when i say this...i have never wanted anything more in my life" he said with a seriousness to his voice that made her insides tighten, damn he was the most intense person she knew..A small smile lifted on the corners of her mouth.."what?" he stiffened some as he looked at her..

"Nothing its just...well you can be very sweet at times" she said honestly..

"its only cause you drive me crazy" he said with a hint of a smile as he walked over to her and removed the cup from her hand.."I have known you for a total of one week and you have single handedly unraveled me" he said as he brought her hand up to his lips and he kissed each of her knuckles, she swallowed hard.. Holy shit that little gester was turning her on even more, he stared at her.."do you want to spend the night with me Natalie" his voice was raw, full of need...

"Yes" she whispered, her body already trembling with anticipation..

"Maybe we could do more of that talking thing" he said with a slight smile, Steele's words echoing through his mind to tell her, he knew he had to but right now he just couldnt bring himself to do it, he would, in time..

"talking is good" she said a bit breathlessly..

"But right now i have something more in mind then just talking" he finished as his lips collided with hers in a heated kiss, she let out a soft moan into his mouth as his hands trailed down her back to her ass, pushing her into him, feeling him, all of him..

He pulled back and moved his hands to either side of her face.."lets move this into the bedroom" he finished as he clasped her hand and tugged her down the hall and into his massive bedroom where they had just fucked hours earlier, his bed was made now and he let go of her hand as he reached for her shirt, pulling it aimlessly off her body as she did the same for him.

They were reaching and grabbing at each other in almost a frenzy to get undressed, the temperature in the room had spiked and she was literally beside herself with raw need, once the last article of clothing was removed from both of them she looked over his body.

It really was a work of art, strong broad shoulders that met a toned and muscular smooth chest, his abs hard like rocks, a trail of soft black hair starting at his belly button and trailing all the way down to his massive and quite impressive manhood. His thighs were strong and hard like the rest of his body, god she could look at him all day..

"see something you like?" he grinned as she brought her eyes back up to his..

"Definitely" she said wide eyed..

"believe me that feeling is definitely mutual, you have the body of a goddess Natalie" he said as he saunted over and pulled her against him, smoothing back her hair as her breasts collided into his hard chest, she gasped at the feeling..He kissed her with a hunger that literally had her knees weak..

Lifting her by her ass she quickly wrapped her legs around him as he moved them to the bed, the feeling of his cock so close yet so far made her pant even harder as they continued to kiss..And then he was entering her with such a jarring force that she literally saw stars, she wasnt ready yet, not mentally or physically for the intrusion on her body and the bite of pain made her cry out into his mouth which only seemed to spar him on as he began slamming in and out of her. The way he took her body with so much force was exhillerating and yet surprising as well.

He moved with an urgency, once that made her immediately climax around him, elicting a groan from deep within him and he tore his mouth from her as he sat back on his heels, the angle made his thrusts deeper and she clawed onto the sheets as her head writhed back and forth..

His hand moved between her legs as he fucked her, rubbing her clit with his fingers as she cried out in pleasure, climaxing again..."thats it baby, cum all over me" he groaned as he moved her legs to his shoulders and began driving into her.."god you are so fucking hot" he grunted as he quickly flipped her over, yanking her hips up as he sank into her from behind..."Mine...mine...mine" he repeated deeply with each punishing thrust into her..

"Oh god yes!" she cried out as his hand balled up her hair and yanked her head back and he bit at her earlobe as his cock slammed into her again and again..

"I want you to taste me Natalie, i want to cum in that pretty mouth of yours" he grunted as he continued his onslaught on her body...She would of agreed to anything at this point..She moaned in agreement.."say it, i want to hear you say it" he grunted, drawing close to his end..

"oh god... let me taste you, cum in my mouth...please" she cried out and then just like that he was withdrawing from her body as he flipped her over and he straddled her chest, his hand on his cock as he pinned her arms down with his legs, stroking himself long and hard, he used one hand to grab onto her hair as he lifted her head some and then pushed himself into her mouth deep as he came with a long glutteral groan. His head thrown back as he released himself and she swallowed every drop of him..

Within seconds he was back on top of her, his body crushing her into the bed as he kissed her passionately, tasting himself on her tongue, the sensations alone were enough to throw her into another orgasm..

They laid quietly in the bed, wrapped up in each other as his fingers traced up and down her back, he was so bipolar at times, in bed he was like a damn animal, fucking her and making her scream and other times he was gentle like right now as he stroked her back as she laid her head on his chest, she wondered if this was something she would just have to get over, that he would always be like this..

"something on your mind?" he asked as if he could sense something was wrong with her..

"Im just wondering how we got to this point, so fast...ive never done anything like this before" she said quietly..

"well then that makes two of us" he said honestly and she picked her head up some and looked at him..

"How come you never dated" she was dying to know the answer to this, his face tightened some and he tensed..

"I have particular tastes natalie and dating was never something i wanted or needed" he began with a seriousness to his voice that made her stomach tighten, what was he hiding?

"Ok what exactlly does that mean" she said with a puzzled look on her face..

"it means its late, we can talk in the morning" he said as he kissed her forehead..

"you cant just make a statement like that and then say go to bed" she said with a shake of her head..

"its been a long day for both of us" he said with a sigh as he smoothed back her hair.."lets just go to sleep, ok" he was putting a wall up again and she sighed, she wouldnt get anymore out of him tonight, she would just have to try not and think about his cryptic remarks until morning..

"fine" she said with a long drawn out sigh.. He pushed her head back onto his chest..

"goodnight Natalie"

"goodnight John"

Natalie eventually fell asleep while listening to his heart beat, but somewhere around 2 am she awoke suddenly, her mouth dry, she desperately needed a drink and she glanced at him, he was still sleeping and he looked amazing peaceful, she couldnt help but smile as she looked at him some more..

Without waking him she got up from his bed and slipped on one of his button down shirts that was hanging over a chair, she made her way out into the hall and closed the door some as she headed to the kitchen.

She glanced through his fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and took a large gulp of it as she looked around the very expensive apartment, how could he not date, like not ever? The thought bewildered her, almost as much as his comment about his particular tastes, what the hell did that mean, she tried to shake the thoughts from her mind as she headed back to the bedroom, stopping as she saw a light on in a nearby room, the door was closed but a soft glow was eminating from under the door and curiosity got the best of her as she began to walk over towards it, her hand on the knob..

"natalie what are you doing" she heard his voice and she jumped as she spun around, he was walking over, he looked almost panicked..

She let go of the door knob, suddenly she felt like she had been snooping.."I...i was looking for the bathroom" she said quickly..

"theres one in my room" he said as he stood in front of her, he relaxed some..

"I was thirsty" she said as she lifted the bottle of water in her hand and showed him.."i didnt want to wake you" she said softly..

His hand moved to her face.."come on the bathroom is this way" he said with a soft smile as he lead her away from the door, but now her curiousity was off the scale, why didnt he want her to go in that room, why had he looked so panicked..

After she used his bathroom she quickly got back over to the bed where he laid on his back, the blanket off of his body revealing a gorgeous naked form and a very hard cock, he glanced at her with his hands behind his head, it was the picture of a god, all thoughts of that room left her mind as she stood at the bed.."something wrong?" his voice was seductive as he looked at her..

"Nothing at all" her voice came out husky as she looked at him, he glanced down his own body and then at her.. She climbed up on the bed, stripping the shirt from herself as she did so and then she climbed onto him, letting his massive erection rest between her legs as she sat on him and he let out a low grunt..

"I liked my shirt on you" he rasped as his hands moved to her breasts..

"I can tell" she smirked as she rubbed herself against him..

"Your so wet Natalie" he groaned as she bit her lip and surprisingly he pinched at her nipples hard, causing her to wince in pain and he released his grip..

"Ouch" she said with a panting breath..

"Ouch indeed" he groaned as he stared at her now achingly hard nipples and then at her eyes..."fuck me" he rasped and he pinched her nipples again, this time harder as she gasped.."fuck...me" his low demand sent a chill down her spine and the pain of his fingers on her nipples sent a chill down her body as she raised herself above him and he released her nipples causing a very erotic and well pleasurable sensation to course through her body..

"Oh wow" she said in shock as he grinned as he grabbed her hips, digging his fingers into her as he lowered her slowly onto his erection. The feeling of his hard velvety skin, the angle of his penetration and the slowness of his movements made her body begin to tremble quickly...

"are you gonna cum for me already sweetheart" he groaned as he lifted his pelvis up in a swift movement that embedded him deeply inside her and she cried out as her orgasm surprisingly took over her..

She was shocked by the sudden onset of her orgasm and the way her body responded to him, it was unlike anything she had ever experienced, her head fell back as she ground herself against him, riding the wave of her orgasm, he leaned up and pulled her hair and her head down to his lips, making her hover over him.."You need to learn to control your orgasms Natalie, the longer you can hold out the better they will feel" he said low as he held her over his mouth..

"they feel pretty damn good to me" she gasped with a smile...

"Oh i know they do sweetheart" he said with a chaste kiss to her lips.."but now your not going to cum until i tell you that you can" his words were hypnotic, sensual and for a minute they didnt sink in..

"what?" she said with a shocked look..He moved her up his length and then slammed her down, she gasped at the contact..

"You heard me, dont cum until i tell you" he groaned..

"what?..." she gasped.."But" she couldnt think and he moved her up again and slammed her back down and she moaned out..

"dont...cum" he was looking at her hard, it made her gulp..

"Ok?" she said a bit cautiously and he leaned forward and bit her lip right before he kissed her and then he began pumping his hips upward as he held her there, the feeling was esquisette and she began to feel her insides tighten, she braced for her orgasm but he stopped moving and pulled his mouth from hers as she gasped.."dont stop" she said with a panting breath..

"control your orgasm Natalie" he said huskily...

"I cant" she said as she panted..

"you can...or..." he bit his own lip as he looked at her..

"or what?" she was out of her mind turned on...

"I dont think you want to find out" his words held a threat and then he was pumping up into her again, her orgasm threatened to take over and she moaned..."dont" he groaned but it was too late, her body shook and convulsed and she cried his name out over and over again, he immediately lifted her off of his body as she gasped at the loss of contact, confusion filling her as he jumped up and then pulled her down so she was essentially leaning across his legs..

"what are you doing" she gasped, the reminants of her orgasm lingering still, her body was half in his lap as she laid on her stomach..

"i warned you natalie" he said and she went to speak but his hand came down on her ass hard and shocked filled her body as the sting from the slap reverberated through her body..

"what the" she said in shock, did he just spank her, before it could register in her head he did it again but this time immediately after he rubbed her stinging flesh.."ow!" she said loudly, was he kidding..

"You need to control your body Natalie" he said and then his hand came back down on her ass as she yelped again..

She felt his cock grow even harder beneath her, hell he was getting turned on by this, what the fuck? He spanked her again and her eyes got wide as she tried to move off of him..

"dont move" he ordered and then he rubbed the sensitive flesh again, it was odd but the slap then the caress was actually pretty damn nice, a bit painful but shockingly erotic.."are you gonna be good Natalie" his words ran through her body, damn he was a bit of a freak, for some reason it turned her on, she had never ever been spanked before and somehow he was making it this erotic thing..Before she could answer him he slid two fingers inside of her and groaned.."god your so wet, you liked that didnt you" he rasped and then his hand slapped her again as his other hand moved in and out of her body, the combination of the two was completely out of this world wonderful and this time she moaned..."Oh you are a bad bad girl natalie" he groaned as his free hand went to her hair and he pulled her back some as she winced, holy hell she was incredibly turned on..."You have such a sweet ass Natalie, one of these days im gonna take it" he said as he pulled her up roughly and kissed her hard and then he pulled back..."dont cum" he said and then he slammed into her again as she cried out, he set a punishing pace as he fucked her and she kept telling herself not to cum and wondering if he would spank her again, hell she wanted him to, it was the most erotic thing that had ever been done to her..."good girl, thats it just feel...feel my cock inside of you" he groaned and she did just that, he was right, he felt amazing and she held back her orgasm..

She held on for as long as she could and then she began panting, she was losing her control.."please...oh god please" she cried out as he fucked her hard..

"Beg me" he rasped as he fucked her and her eyes got wide..What the fuck? ..."Beg me Natalie!" he yelled now..

His words, his command nearly put her over the edge.."Oh god please let me cum, please" she finally shouted as her last bit of control began to slip..

"Uh Fuck.." he yelled out in a husky voice as his body tensed..."cum sweetheart, cum with me" he shouted and just like that she came and she came long and hard, gasping and panting as he pulled out from her and pumped his cock with his strong hand, squirting all over her as he came almost violently onto her stomach and breasts, he came for what seemed like forever, his grunts filling the room as her body continued to convulse and just when she thought she could take anymore he was moving from her and diving his face between her legs as he shoved his tongue inside of her, she came again crying out his name as tears stung her eyes from the powerful orgasm.. He licked and lapped at her flesh until her body calmed and then he moved up her body, sliding his body against the slickness of his release until his mouth hovered over hers.."are you ok? " he asked with almost a nervous look..

"Uh yeah" she said with wide eyes..."that was...unexpected" she said honestly..

"what can i say, im full of surprises" he grinned as he smoothed her hair back and then kissed her again and then slowly pulled back.."i wanna show you something" he said as he got up from her and she looked at him with confusion as he quickly through on a pair of flannel bottoms, he put his hand out to her and she took it as she stood..

"what are you doing" she asked as he looked at her..

"You'll see" he said as he took the button down shirt off the bed and placed it on her as she looked at him confused.."come on" he said as he took her hand and began to lead her out of the room..

Anxiety began to fill in her as he lead her down the hall, she looked at him, he was being quiet but he looked nervous, why? What the heck did he have to show her and then he stopped at a door, the same one that had a light on and she looked at him..

"You said you wanted to get to know me better" he began as he looked at her and she stared at him nervously, what the hell was he about to do now?.."then you need to see this to understand" he said as his hand went to the door, she felt her body begin to tremble, what the hell was so important behind that door, her mind began to race with ideas from him being a serial killer with lamp shades made out of body parts to him having some sort of weird religious shrine and then he opened the door and what she saw inside made her gasp..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The room was large and white, like blindingly white as she blinked in shock, a flourescent light filled the room and he watched her, looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

There was a large bed in the middle of the room, it was covered in a deep red velvet blanket, four wooden posters on all the corners of the bed, one wall held various whips, another wall had shackles on it, a rather large chest was against another wall, her heart was literally in her throat as she stared at all the numervous objects and devices, holy shit she definitely hadnt expected this, he was a freaking sadist like Gigi had said!

"your making me nervous, please say something" his words snapped her from her thoughts as she looked at him..

"Im making you nervous?" she said sarcastically, she was in shock, completely in shock as she looked around the room.."you do this?" she said as her eyes stayed on the room, Natalie knew exactlly what she was looking at, its not like she had been born yesterday but it was the first time she had seen something like this so upclose and personal..

"Particular tastes, remember?" he said as he studied her almost nervously..

"Yeah" she said as she walked in the room more..She felt like she had tunnel vision as she looked around the room, she literally could feel her heart beating in her own ears, suddenly everything was beginnning to make sense, his comment about wanting to tie her to the bed, his controlling demeanor, the spanking.."so you take women here" she said as she looked around the room..

"I have, yes" he said low and she literally thought she would hyperventilate..

"and you...you use, this stuff" the lump in her throat got bigger as she stared at one of the walls that had various whips on it...

"Yes" he said low again..

"why?" her voice was low, confused even as she looked at him now, he looked just as nervous as her as he stood there..

"I'm a dominant Natalie, its what i do, its...who i am" he said as he looked at her..

"Okay" she said as she looked at him..."and you want me to" her heart began to race, she had to look away from him..

"Yes very much so" he continued, she was really in shock as she stared in the room, how could he be such a freak and no one knew, she was completely blown away, she knew he was well kinky in bed but this, wow this she hadnt seen coming.."You dont have to do anything you dont want to" he began low and she looked at him now..This definitely changed everything, like EVERYTHING!.."we can discuss this in the morning" he said as he walked up to her and took her hand in his, she honestly didnt know what to say, Discuss, he wanted to discuss this?

They left the room and she didnt say anything as they entered the livingroom, it was still very early in the morning, only 4 am now, how in the hell was she suppose to sleep after seeing all of that..

"natalie its still early" he said as she looked at him now.."we should go back to bed"

"im not tired" she said honestly, she felt wide awake now..

"Its alot to ingest" he began softly..

"i think that is an understatement" she said quietly..

"Natalie im not going to force you into anything you dont want to do" he said as he looked at her..

"this is why you dont date" she said low, her voice above a whisper..

"Part of it ...yes" he said seriously..

"and the other part?" she asked..

"we can discuss that at another time" he said as he touched her face softly.."lets go to bed"

Natalie honestly didnt know what to say, she had so many more questions, what if she didnt want to do any of that stuff, what if she did?.."You overanalyzing again" he said as he looked at her...

"Im just wondering what your expecting of me" she said honestly..

He took a deep breath as he looked at her.."i dont expect anything, i told you i wanted to try and well this is me trying"

"but what about all that stuff, i mean...that has to come into play, right?" she swallowed hard..

"Only if you wanted it to, im happy being with you like this Natalie" he said honestly..

"You are?" she asked with a bit of confusion.."But then why show me"

"would you rather i not?" he raised an eyebrow and she thought about what he said.."i want you to know who i am and well that is who i am"

"so you just bring women back here and chain them up and such" she had so many questions, he took a deep long breath...

"Maybe i should just make some coffee since you arent going to let this go" he said with a sigh but he had a hint of a smile on his lips..

"Its just i have so many questions" she said honestly..

"Ok, coffee it is then" he said with a soft kiss to her knuckles and then he walked in the kitchen as she stood there, her mind going crazy with everything she had just seen.."this doesnt have to change anything" he said as she brought her attention to him...He glanced at her..

"it sort of does" she said honestly.."How long have you been living this way" she asked and he shifted uncomfortably as he continued to make coffee..

"for awhile now" he said as he poured water in the machine..

"has there been alot of women" she asked and he stopped for a moment..

"theres been a few" he kept his back turned to her and she took a deep breath..

"Oh" she said quietly and he turned to face her now..

"Natalie your the first person i have talked to about this that isnt involved in this lifestyle" he said as he stared at her, she swallowed hard.."this is different for me too"

Natalie didnt know if that statement was suppose to make her feel better or not, the guy she was becoming involved with was a closet freak, she honestly didnt know how to deal with that, did she even have to deal with that..

"do you want to leave?" he asked with worry in his voice as she looked at him..She couldnt answer right away and he walked over to her...

"Im just a bit concerned and confused" she said honestly as he came over to her..

"i meant it when i said you didnt have to do anything you didnt want to Natalie, im not expecting you to be my submissive" he said almost nonchalantly as her eyes got wide..

"submissive?" she said with wide eyes..She had heard the term before over the years, she felt the lump in her throat get bigger, this was real, he was for real.."Youve had alot of those?" her voice squeaked out as her heart raced fast..

"Yes" he said honestly..

"wow i just need a minute" she turned from him as she tried to let all of this sink in, he had brought women back to his apartment and he had tied them up and did god knows what to them, she liked it better when she thought he was just emotionally fucked up.."so you never thought of asking me to be" her voice trailed..

"I did...when i first met you" he began and she looked at him wide eyed.."but i could tell you were different thats why i didnt bring it up till now"

"different" she said low..

"Its not a bad thing Natalie, i have never met anyone like you before" he began as she looked at him..."most of the women i meet either want my money or they immediately give in to my demands, you...well you are neither" He smiled a little now..."actually if anything you go against everything i use to stand for, you have unraveled me"

"use to stand for?" she asked with confusion..

"Natalie i have spent the majority of my adult like controlling everything and everyone around me and then i meet you and... and well i start to question everything" He said with a perplexed look as if he was trying to find the right words.."I like control Natalie and with you that just evaporates" he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear..

"But your willing to push all of that aside" she said with confusion..

He smiled a little.."it just sort of happens when im around you, i dont need it as much"

"But you still want it, the control" she swallowed hard..

"Yes" he said matter of factly.."but i could negotiate with you"

"Oh" she said with surprise..

"You look so serious Natalie, relax" he said as he touched her face again and she forced a smile.."Let me get that coffee" he said as he walked back in the kitchen and she went over to the couch and sat down, negotiate, he wanted to negotiate!

After about a minute he came over with two cups of coffee as he sat down and handed her a cup in which she gladly took.."i want to be with you Natalie" he began as she looked at him as she sipped her coffee.."so let me ask you this, earlier i spanked you" he began and her face flushed as she remembered.."did you enjoy that?"

Natalie turned a million shades of red as she stared at her coffee now.."Yes" she whispered..

"I thought so" he grinned.."are you willing to try any other kinky acts" his words nearly made her spit out her coffee as she began choking slightly and he rubbed her back as she looked at him..

"Kinky acts?" she said with a nervous laugh.."I really dont know what that intails" she said honestly even though her body began to get turned on by the idea of doing anything kinky with him..

"well that depends on what you like" he said with a raised eyebrow.."You dont have to decide right now"

"what if i didnt want any of it" she whispered..

"then i suppose that would have to be ok too" he said honestly.."i want to be with you natalie and i am willing to do whatever i have to , to make that possible" she was blown away by his confession, why did he want her so bad, sure he could have his pick of any woman, why her?.."dont seem so surprised Natalie, your a beautiful, strong independent woman, to be honest im surprised that you want anything to do with me"

"are you kidding? I mean look at you" she said with shock..

"thats only skin deep Natalie" he began...

"you help people, you created a wing for a hospital, for kids" she said as she looked at him..

"I didnt do it for recoginition" he said as he sipped his coffee..

"i know thats just one of the things that i like about you" she said with a soft smile and now he smiled too..

"so you do like me?" he said with a smirk..

Natalie rolled her eyes playfully..."Yes i do"

"so then that is all that really matters" he said as he looked at her.."we can figure the rest out as we go along"

"You seem so sure about this" she said with confusion..

"ive never been more sure in my life" he said seriously and she felt her stomach tighten..

"does your family know" she asked..

"No" he said quickly.."Im a very private person Natalie"

"what about that woman, the one i see you with" she swallowed hard..

"Evangeline? She knows" he said as he sipped his drink..

"Oh,... did you...did she" she couldnt find the words..

"it was a long time ago Natalie, were just friends now" he seemed uncomfortable talking about it and she began to feel sick, so he had been with the leggy bitch in a very intimate and personal way..

"was she your submissive?" she couldnt help herself..

"No... i was hers" his words shocked her as she looked at him, she had to blink to make sure she head him correct, he fidgeted a bit nervously as she looked at him..

"Hers?" she said just above a whisper.."but you said" she began..

"I had to start somewhere Natalie and she was the one who showed me" he began as her eyes got wide, that leggy bitch had showed him, she felt pissed, upset and very very jealous!.."Your getting upset, we dont need to talk about it"

"Im just shocked thats all, why did it end?" she had so many questions..

"it just did" he began as he shifted again...

"and now your just friends?" she asked...

"yes natalie were just friends, she is a very good friend of mine" he continued.."she likes you"

Natalie eyes got wide now.."You talked to her about me?"

"yes" he began to look uncomfortable..

"why?" she needed to know why, the thought of him having a conversation with that woman about her, well it made her feel irate and she didnt even know her but she knew she didnt like her..

"Because i talk to her and i really dont want to continue talking about her" he began to get upset..

"How long were you two together" she needed to know..

"natalie this is what i didnt want to happen, what we had is over and done with, just drop it ok" he said with annoyance in his tone..

"how am i suppose to drop it, i mean your still friends with her, were you together a long time" she said as he ran a hand through his hair..

"Five years" he said as his jaw tightened..

"five years" she repeated as her heart raced...

"it was a long time ago" he began..

"how long ago" she waited with baited breath..

"Your just not going to drop this, are you...it's been about seven" he said as she tried to do the math, he was a young guy, maybe thirty..

"how old are you?" she said quickly..

He sighed heavily.."Im 28 natalie" he said dryly...

"You were with her when you were 16" she said with shocked.."How old was she" Natalie knew that the leggy bitch was older then him, atleast in her thirties, her mind was spinning now..

He stood abruptly now and shook his head.."why are you doing this, its irrelivant" he was annoyed now..

"Not to me" she said as she stood now..

"she was 24" he said through gritted teeth and Natalie gasped..

"what the hell was she doing with a 16 year old" she snapped loudly, she was beginning to piece together this warped story and the more she was learning the more she didnt like that leggy bitch, had she manipulated him when he was just a child?

"stop it natalie, this conversation is over" he snapped back at her.."i already told you too much"

"Too much? I dont think you have told me enough" she said honestly..

"this has nothing to do with me and you" he began..

"how is that, i mean you were with her at 16 years old and in your own words you said you were her submissive, who the hell does that to a 16 year old" she snapped angrily, she wanted to beat Miss Legs down for taking advantage of him as a child..

"Your acting as if she molested me Natalie, she didnt, i was willing ok" he said with a shake of his head..

"willing? You were 16 years old for god sake, did your parents know?" she said in shock...

"Natalie" he said warningly...

"what she did was wrong" she continued..

"natalie you dont have a right to say that, you have no idea what my life was like back then, she helped me" he said angrily..

"helped you? How can you say that. She took advantage of you" she said in shock...

"she saved me damn it!" he yelled now and Natalie blinked in shocked, saved him? What the fuck? Natalie stood there with her mouth agape, she honestly didnt know what to say.."can we please just drop this Natalie" he said softer now..

"fine" she said quietly, the only reason she agreed was because she saw how mad he was becoming and she didnt want to spend the morning fighting with him, the tension in the room got uncomfortably thick..

After a few long minutes he finally spoke.."is today the last day your brother is in town?"

"yes he is leaving tonight" she began as her mind still raced with thoughts..

"i want to take you and him out to eat then" he said quickly...

"i dont really think that is a good idea" she began..

"i get it he doesnt like me but the only way i can change that is by being around him" he said matter of factly..

"why is it so important that he likes you" she asked honestly, i mean Rex was leaving tonight, they could just leave it at that..

"he's your brother natalie" he said as he looked at her..

"Listen he probably already has plans with Gigi" she began..

"even better, she can come along" he said as he walked back in the kitchen, Natalie began to panick..

"do you really think that is a good idea, i mean Gigi has a big mouth" she began, the thought of everyone knowing on Monday at work was enough to make her have a panic attack..

"I dont care who knows about us natalie, actually the more people who know the better then i wont have to worry about anyone making a pass at you" he said protectively..

"I just think its too soon, dont you" she said nervously and he turned and faced her now as he poured another cup of coffee..

"Natalie the idea of someone coming onto you or even asking you out on a date unsettles me, i dont want to have to beat the crap out of anyone cause they look at you the wrong way" his voice held truth to it and she swallowed hard, apparently this was his controlling side.."i dont share natalie" he walked over to her..

"Listen we dont even really know where this is going between us" she said nervously..

"are you embarassed of me?" he asked and his words completely caught her off guard..

"what? Embarassed? No" she said with a shake of her head..

"good then its settled, tonight we take Gigi and your brother out" he said matter of factly..

"Ok then" she said quietly as he put his cup down and then grabbed hers and placed it on the table..

"stop overthinking everything Natalie, who gives a shit what people will say, i know what i want and what i want is you and i have no problem letting everyone know that" he said as he pulled her against him and she inhaled his scent, god he always smelt so good.."right now all i care about is what you think"

"Ok, fair enough" she said in defeat, he tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him...

"are we ok?" he asked and she nodded her head yes.."good, now i dont know about you but i could use a shower, would you like to join me?"

"ok" she said just above a whisper and he kissed her lips softly and then he pulled back...

"come on, lets go" he said as he took her hand and lead her down the hall...For right now everything would have to be ok whether she was really ok with it or not..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The shower had been the most erotic shower she had ever had in her life, he literally washed ever inch of her body and then some, she literally walked out a quivering panting mess, the man definitely had skills and he knew how to please a woman, that was for sure.

And when he touched her she had forgotten about everything and anything, it became just them in a universe all their own, the conversation, the playroom, all of it was pushed way back even though she knew they would have to discuss it again..

She had headed back down to her apartment to change her clothes and when she came in she saw Rex and Gigi snuggled up on the couch watching a movie, both of them peered in her direction as she walked in, a guilty look on her face..

"Nice of you to join the living" Rex said dryly as Gigi sat up now..

"Behave yourself " Gigi said to him and he shut up, apparently Gigi was turning out to be a very good thing for her brother even though he was leaving tonight.."have a good night?" Gigi asked with a smirk..

"It was fine" Natalie said quickly, not really wanting to elaborate on anything more, especially since Rex was still in his mood..."oh um by the way John would like us all to go out to dinner tonight" she blurted out quickly..

Rex and Gigi said in unison.."what?"

"dinner?" Gigi said with shock..

"why?" rex said with suspicion...

"why not its your last day here" natalie said quickly..

"Im sure i could find a better way to spend my time then staring at the guy who is using my sister for sex" Rex said bitterly..

"he's not using me for sex" Natalie snapped..."and i mean honestly who are you to pass judgement on me" Natalie began as she looked at Rex then at Gigi.. The room got incredibly quiet..

"she's kind of got a point there rex" Gigi began as Rex rolled his eyes.."and plus i think this will be fun" Gigi said with a smile..

"fun for who?" Rex said dryly..

"Oh come on get over it, your sister is happy , be happy for her" Gigi scolded him and he slouched more in the couch.."we would be happy to go Nat" Gigi said to her..

"thanks" natalie said with a forced smile, she could tell this dinner was going to be one hell of an adventure..

"whatever" Rex said sarcastically but natalie ignored him..

"well im going to go get dressed" Natalie said as she walked past them, she could hear them arguing in the livingroom as she made her way to her bedroom, her phone alerted her to a text and she looked at it, she couldnt help but smile..

_Im going through withdrawl already, i must shower with you more often_

Natalie grinned as she texted him back...

_How am i suppose to get ready if you wont stop texting me? See you in a little bit._

She put her phone on her bed and proceeded in getting changed..

John grinned as he looked at her message, his phone began to ring almost immediately and he saw it was Steele, he sighed and answered quickly..."whats going on Steele"

"Your in a chipper mood" Steele laughed.."want to devulge?"

"Not really, what do you want" John said as he leaned back on the couch..

"You know im gonna start to get a complex man" he laughed..." but anywho i wanted to get together tonight, i got these two honeys and let me tell you, they are smoking hot"

"yeah i think i'll pass" John said quickly..

Steele sighed heavily.."what? Why?" when John didnt answer he groaned.."seriously your gonna go all soft because of this chick"

"Im not going soft and her name is natalie" he said dryly..

"and you have known her for a total of what, a week..." Steele said sarcastically..

"and your point is? I have plans" John said dryly again..

"wow she really has done a number on you, have you thought about how she is going to react when she finds out, i thought this is why we dont mess with them" Steele huffed..

"she already knows, i told her" John said quickly..

"what? Wait, hold up...you told her and..." Steele said with shock..

"and...nothing" John began...

"No no no...not nothing, what did she say?" Steele asked with intrigue..

"were working through it" John began...

"Oh well this should be fun, why even waste the time working through it John" Steele said with bewilderment..

"dont you ever get tired of the same old game, its predictable" John said honestly..

"and now you are turning over a new leaf, i hardly believe that John" Steele said sarcastically..

"I really dont care what you think, i like her" he said quickly...

"sounds more like obsessed to me" steele said dryly.."and clearly not a good kind"

"you know you should try it sometime" John smirked..

"No thanks, i will pass on all of that, i know what i want and i dont have patience to play some twisted game" Steele said with a roll of his eyes.."so i'll ask you again do you or do you not want to have some fun tonight"

"and i will tell you again, i have plans" John said as Steele huffed...

"Your really disappointing me John" he huffed..

"I'll talk to you later" John said and then he hung up, he glanced at the clock and then he walked to his bedroom, he had a date he needed to get ready for...

Natalie made her way back in the livingroom after she had gotten dressed, Rex was alone in there now.."gigi went to get changed" he said unenthusiastically..

"he's not a bad guy Rex, you'll see that" she began as he looked at her now..

"Im only going cause im hungry" Rex continued to act like a brat..

"come on Rex, were not gonna let this ruin your vacation out here" she sighed and he looked at her and sighed too..

"Maybe you should just come back to AC" he said and her eyes got wide..

"im not going back to AC Rex" she huffed..

"dont you miss it" he asked as he stood now..

"Not really Rex" she said honestly, all she had left in AC was bad memories, the sound of a knock on the door broke the tension that was beginning to build again, Gigi stood there with a big smile on her face..

"are we ready to go" she heard Johns voice as he came up to the door..Gigi turned and faced him, she actually looked nervous..Rex got up now and came over to the door, staring John up and down.."Rex nice to see you again" he said politely as he took natalies hand and kissed her knuckles, the sensation sent a chill up her spine.."you look beautiful"

Natalie laughed a bit nervously as Rex sighed heavily.."so where are we going, im starving" Rex said a bit rudely as John looked at him..

"theres a really nice restuarant called The Palace" John began as Gigi gasped a bit..

"The palace?" she said with wide eyes..

"is there something wrong with it" John asked..

"No sir, boss sir..." Gigi said with a nervous smile..

"call me John please" he said as she giggled some, Rex nudged her hard on the side.."shall we?" John said as he looked at Natalie who was now sweating bullets over the behaviour of Rex and Gigi..

"Yes, please" she said quickly as they all headed out..They were immediately greeted by a limo outside, Natalie and Gigi both gasped a bit, holy shit it was a limo! Rex didnt look so impressed..

"i thought we would all drink tonight, better be safe then sorry" John said as he opened the back door and natalie scooted in, the inside was absolutely gorgeous and she was glad that she had opted for a sundress, she actually felt quite undressed to Johns black suit, Gigi and Rex moved in as well and then John..

"Im sure we could of just called a cab" Rex said in a snarky tone but John ignored it..

"how about a drink" John began as he pulled a bottle of pink champange as Gigi leaned over to Natalie and whispered..

"this is too freaking cool, a limo, Nat, a freaking limo" she said with an excited whisper..

"show off" Rex said under his breath as John began pouring them all drinks as the car began to move..

John handed Rex a drink and then spoke.."so Rex what is it that you do in AC?" he asked..

Rex sipped his drink.."Im currently inbetween jobs but ive been spending alot of time at the firing range, im a good shot" he grinned and so did John, Natalie on the other hand wanted to kill Rex..

"its always good to be able to defend yourself" John began...

"and those you love" Rex interjected quickly.."so Gigi told me that up until recently everyone thought you were gay, why is that" he blurted out and Natalie and Gigi both began coughing on their drinks..

"Rex" Natalie said in shocked..

"its fine" John said towards her as he reassuring squeezed her hand.."Im a private man and to be honest i hadnt found anyone who had peaked my interest well until i met Natalie" he grinned at her..

"Hmmmmm, with all due respect John what kind of interests do you have with Natalie" Rex said protectively and Natalie wanted to cover her face..

"rex we really dont need to do this" Natalie said quietly..

"Your sister is a wonderful woman Rex as im sure you will agree with me, if you want to know what my intentions are well i can only hope that i make her as happy as she has made me over these last few days" John began and natalie turned bright red..

"Now that is a cause for celebration" Gigi said quickly as she held her glass up, Rex just rolled his eyes..

"I do believe your right Gigi" John said as he held his glass up, Gigi nudged Rex and he huffed up they all clinked glasses together..

The palace was an absolutely over the top restuarant, Natalie was in awe as they all got out, the place was really swanky and now she definitely felt under dressed.."you look beautiful, stop worrying about what you look like" John whispered in her ear as they got to the door..."Im gonna enjoy peeling that dress off of you later" he finished and she felt her body vibrate with anticipation, damn the man was sex on fire..

Soft jazz music played in the background as they made their way inside, immediately met by a waiter who smiled gratiously at them..He led them to a secluded table off in the back of the swank restuarant, Natalie could honestly say she had never been in a place like this before and by the look on Gigi's face neither had she, and well Rex was still acting like a spoiled child as they made their way to the table and they all sat down, John immediately ordered a bottle of wine..

"this place is amazing, ive never been here before" Gigi said with wide impressed eyes..

"the steak is to die for" John smiled softly as he reached under the table and rested his hand on natalie's exposed knee, the warmth of his hand sent a vibration all the way up her legs and between them as she reached for a glass of water..

"It seems a little stuffy in here" Rex said as he looked around..

"the balcony has a great view of the town" John said with a smile.."Let me show you" he said to natalie as he got up, taking her hand in his.."excuse us a minute" he finished as they walked from the table, Gigi was already scolding Rex for acting so childish as they walked away..

"Im sorry about my brother" natalie said with embarassment..

"You dont need to apologize for him, i get it, he is protective" he began as they headed to two large doors leading to a balcony..Once outside the cool air hit her skin and she gasped, October in Lanview was definitely a good time of year..

"Oh wow" Natalie said as they walked to the balcony and she looked out at the gorgeous view, he was right, it was beautiful, with the sun nearly setting it was incredibly romantic being out there..

"now that is the kind of look i like to see" John said proudly as she smiled at him..

"this is really beautiful John" she said honestly..

"Your beautiful" he brushed a piece of her hair back and placed a soft kiss right below her ear and she felt it course through her body..

"You know if i didnt know any better i would think you were trying to seduce me" she smirked at him and he raised an eyebrow..

"who me? I know nothing of this thing you call seduction" he grinned as he pulled her against him, god he had the ability to make her forget about everything and anyone around them, how did he do that?

"You know for someone who hasnt dated your pretty good at this dating thing" she said softly..

He smiled.."im a fast learner" She subconsciously bit her lip and his thumb came to her mouth.."stop biting your lip, its distracting" he said as he pulled it with his thumb, the temperature between them spiked, he looked starving and not for food..."I dont want you to feel pressured Natalie about what we talked about earlier"

Natalie swallowed hard.."Im not" she said quietly.."Just a bit surprised thats all"

"Yeah well i have a habit of doing that too" he grinned.."come on we should go back inside" he said as they made their way back in, it seemed as though Rex had visually relaxed and they got to the table and began to place their orders for food..

The conversation stayed neutral and the alcohol flowed freely, apparently that was all it took for rex to calm down, well that and the fact that John had mentioned something about football and then they seem to get into a conversation about it, amazing they had liked the same team, Gigi leaned over to natalie as they guys got heavy into conversation..

"he is really charming" Gigi whispered..

"I know, he kind of is" Natalie began, she desperately wanted to tell someone, anyone of what she had seen in Johns apartment and his special room but right now wasnt the time..

By the time desert came Natalie was completely and utterly stuffed from her steak dinner but thankfully john had gotten it to go, Rex was completely toasted now and carrying on about something of unimportance as they headed back to the limo, John kept looking at her that way, that smoldering way that said that good things were about to come, her stomach tightened with anticipation..

"well im glad to say that your stuck with me one more night" Gigi said to Rex as he stumbled into the car, apparently he wouldnt be leaving tonight after all..

"thank you for, well for being you" Natalie said to John as they stood outside of the car as Rex and Gigi slid inside..

"Your brother is a good guy, he just needed to unwind a bit" John grinned as he pulled her close.."and i could use a bit of unwinding too" he smirked..

"Oh yeah?, what exactlly do you have in mind" she smiled up at him..

"Desert" he grinned with a chaste kiss to her lips and then he swatted her ass as she got into the limo, oh tonight would be a good night indeed..

Once back at the apartment they helped Gigi get Rex into the apartment, he was drunk and swaying, it was nice for a change that he wasnt complaining, Natalie and John said their goodnights and headed over to the elevator, once inside it was literally only seconds before he had her pushed up against the wall as he kissed her urgently, his hand sliding up the exposed skin of he thighs as he pressed himself against her, the sound of the familiar ding alerting them to their floor made them pull back as they breathed heavily..

"You will be the death of me" he said damn near breathless as was she, he quickly took her hand and lead her into this apartment.."drink?" he asked as he walked in to the kitchen..

"sure" she said as she walked into the livingroom..

"why dont you put some music on" he called out as she made her way over to the stereo where is Ipod sat on top of it, it was the first time she would get a glimpse into who he was and she scrolled down the music, he had everything from Enigma to Radiohead, he definitely was a diverse man, she stopped on one song, one that was just for him, Sex on fire by Kings of Leon.."good choice" he grinned as he walked over and handed her a glass of wine, her head was already spinning a bit from the alcohol at the restuarant but she sipped it anyways..

**Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking**

"i thought so, kind of fitting for you" she grinned as they stood there sipping their drinks as they looked at one another..He took her hand and lead her to the couch as they both sat..

**You, your sex is on fire**

"Your quiet, whats on your mind?" he asked as he stared at her..

"nothing" she swallowed hard, that room was on her mind..

"we need to be honest with one another, remember" he raised an eyebrow as he leaned back on the couch, she had an awesome view of his groin, god she couldnt think with him sitting like that.."eyes up here sweetheart" he smirked and she blushed as she looked up at him..

**The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying**

" i just... well...you make me nervous" she said with a smile..

"I make you nervous? I think its the other way around" he smiled..

"You dont look nervous, you look..well...fine" she swallowed hard as she took another sip of her drink..

"Looks can be decieving" he grinned.."I never know what to expect with you and im kind of surprised that you didnt go running and screaming earlier" he said honestly..

**You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire**

He was talking about the room and she gulped again.."Im not a prude you know" she said nervously..

"its nothing about being a prude, its just that it could be seen as intimidating to some and yet you well, you handled yourself very well" he smiled..

"Like you said, you didnt have to tell me and you did" she began as she looked at him.." I respect that"

"I respect you, and thats why i mean it when i say that you dont ever have to do anything you dont want to" he said in a serious tone..

**Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest  
**

"I never do anything i dont want to" she said quietly..

"good im glad to hear that" he smiled.."so"

"so" she said nervously...

**You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire**

"whatever could we do to pass the time" he smiled seductively and she fidgeted some on the couch.."any ideas?"

"Maybe i have one" she smirked, the alcohol was definitely helping her nerves now..

He sat up a bit more and looked at her.."Im intrigued"

**And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire**

She stood up slowly from the couch and put her drink down as she walked over to him, he leaned back again, the sexiest of smiles on his face as she leaned forward and took his glass from him and then took a sip out of it before putting it down, his breathing hitched some as he watched her, his eyes smoldering..

She stood in front of him and moved slowly to straddle him as she sat down on the apparent erection that was pressing into his black pants, he let out a deep groan as she settled on him, her hands on his shoulders..

"what do you want Natalie" his voice rasped as his hands came down on her dress and slipped under to her ass, pushing her harder onto him as a soft moan escaped her..

"i think you know what i want" she said with a panting breath..

"i think i want to hear you say it" he groaned as he rocked her against his growing erection..."i want to watch you ride me Natalie, do you want to do that sweetheart" he groaned, his mouth hovering over hers..

"yes" she whispered..

"then tell me, i want you hear you" he squeezed her ass harder and she gasped...

"I want to ride you" she moaned softly and then her lips collided with his in a very hot kiss, he lifted her up some as one hand came down and unbuttoned his pants and quickly he unzippered them, his cock springing to life as he kept her hovered over him and then she felt him slide her panties aside as he pushed her down and she slide against him with a loud moan in which he accepted into his mouth, god he was so deep, so hard, she gasped again...

"thats it baby, you feel so good, so wet for me" he groaned as he tugged at her lip..."now fuck me" he groaned as her hands went to his shoulders again and she began to move herself up and down on him slowly, his breathing hitching everytime she sank down on him, it was an erotic sound and watching him come apart by her hands was incredibly hot..

His hands helped to move her and their movements became faster and faster until he was slamming her on him hard as she cried out his name over and over as she came..

"ah fuck, i cant hold on much longer baby, im gonna cum" he groaned as he tried to lift her off of him but she sank but on him..."Fuck Natalie, i cant..." he groaned again...

"cum inside me John,...please i want you to" she moaned as she continued to ride him...

"Natalie" he said as his body stiffened..

"Please , god i need to feel you" she cried out as her body clenched him...

"ah shit baby...fuck!" he yelled as he took her mouth with his and he pumped his body up into her as he came long and hard, groaning as they both came together, after a few long minutes he buried his face in her neck as they panted.."holy shit natalie, you have completely broken me" he said breathless and she couldnt help but smile, atleast they were on an equal playing ground now..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Waking up to the soft snoring of the man beside her in bed made her smile as she listened to his heart beating, she was completely wrapped in him, his arm tightly around her, she had never felt so secure in her life and yet she barely knew anything about him, well she knew a bit of his fetishes but that was about it and he had a big heart.

She picked her head up some and looked at his sleeping form, he looked incredibly peaceful and she ran her fingers over his bottom lip, god he was even sexy as he slept, his eyes opened some as he looked at her..

"goodmorning" he said with a sleepy and husky voice..

"Mmmm goodmorning" she smiled at him..He pulled her closer to him as her mouth moved to his, leaving a soft kiss on his lips...

"mmm you must sleep over more often" he groaned as she moved herself ontop of him and his erection pressed into her belly as she smiled against his lips..

"id probably never make it out of this bed" she said softly..

"and you say that like its a bad thing" he grinned as he brushed her hair back..."I like the idea of having you when ever i please" he rasped as he kissed her again and then quickly rolled her over as he settled between her legs..

"You know your gonna spoil me" she gasped as he rubbed the thick erection against her already wet folds..

"Mmmm now that i will enjoy doing" he kissed her again as his body sank into hers and she let out a soft moan in his mouth as her body stretched to accomodate his size, she didnt know if she would ever get use to him and the way he made love to her. It literally felt like their bodies were made for each other..

By the time they lay sated and panting against each other she knew she had to get out of bed now or she would never make it to work and so she sat up and he watched her.."I really have to get ready for work" she said as she looked at the clock..

"You know as your boss i think you could take the day off" he grinned as he laid with his hands behind his head, admiring the view of her naked form as she got out of the bed..

"as tempting as that sounds" she began..."ive only been working there for a week and i have already missed one day"

"and your point is" he smirked..

"My point is i have to get ready for work, i do have responsiblities you know" she said with a playful smile..

"fine fine, responsibilities" he said with a roll of his eyes as he began to get up...

"Oh no you dont, i need to take a shower alone otherwise i will never get out of here" she said as she put her hands on her hips..

"Miss Balsam are you saying i cant take a shower in my own place" he said with mocked shock as he raised an eyebrow..

"thats exactlly what i am saying Mr McBain" she rolled her eyes as he sauntered over to her, god his body was beautiful and suprisingly he was hard again, how the heck did he do that?.."No no no... i have to get ready"she backed up from him and he frowned..

"You know i was never good at rejection Miss Balsam" he said with a sexy smile..

"well Mr McBain you cant always get what you want" she smirked..

"Oh really now? Cause i always get what i want" he said as he neared her...

"i'll warn you that i know tae kwon do" she smirked..

He blinked at her in surprise.."threatening violence now are we?"

"i gotta do what i gotta do" she smiled..

"I have been known to be very persuasive Miss Balsam" he reached her and put an arm around her..

"You dont play fair Mr Mcbain" she rolled her eyes playfully..

"we aim to please Miss Balsam" he leaned in to kiss her and she moved her face as he looked at her in shock.."fine i claim defeat" he grinned and then quickly kissed her lips..."I'll make coffee" he stepped back from her and just looking at him standing there, naked and hung, god it was a sight to see.."dont make me change my mind" he waved a finger at her and she took a deep breath and quickly turned on her heel as she got into his bathroom, he would be the death of her..

Her shower had been fast, too fast actually but she knew that the longer she stayed in the more of a chance he would have to join her and then she definitely wouldnt make it off to work. Oh god work, the idea of going back there and having people look at her, she was never one for attention and being new in town was one thing but to be sleeping with the boss, god she had to talk to him, she seriously didnt want this thing blowing up in her face at work, she knew what it looked like on her end and she knew she would be the butt of many rumors and she couldnt have that, not now, not after everything she had gone through to get to Lanview and to get this job, no they would definitely have to talk..

She didnt waste time putting her clothes back on and when she came out of the bedroom she saw him, completely dressed now with a cup of coffee in his hand, he looked absolutely delicious in a dark blue button down shirt and black slacks, his hair looking just fucked and he wore it well, for a second she got lost in the thought, he was hers, for now atleast, when he looked at her she blushed almost instantly and walked to get her own cup of coffee..

"the shower is all yours" she said wondering why he had gotten dressed already, he grinned as he glanced at her..

"Im fine" he said with a wicked smile..

"But" her mind went to the mind blowing sex of the morning and how he reeked of sex, of her..

"I quite like your scent all over me" he sipped his coffee and she felt a shiver go up her spine, damn he was hot..The idea that he still smelt of sex , of her was incredibly hot and nothing she had ever dealt with before, he definitely was in a league all his own.."we can go grab a bite to eat before work, its still early" he began with a smile..

And here it was the envitable, she would have to say something, anything, the idea of walking into work with him, him looking freshly fucked and her completely red and flushed, no that definitely couldnt happen.."actually um im gonna head back to my apartment and check on Rex, you can go without me" she said nervously as she sipped her coffee and he looked at her, a bit of shock in his eyes..

"No thanks, i will just wait till your done" he said matter of factly...

"No really its fine, i can have Gigi drive me in" she tried to be nonchalant, she knew he wasnt going to drop this so easily..

"are you trying to blow me off" he said with a cock of his head as he looked at her..

"No...just trying to avoid a scene at work" she said honestly..

"and i already told you not to worry about what people think" he said seriously..

"Ok easy for you to say, seriously i would rather Gigi drive me in" she said quickly, he didnt look pleased..

"thats ridiculous, your not driving in with Gigi, your driving in with me" he said in a clipped tone and she sighed..

"Listen John its not that i dont want to drive in with you its just that" she began..

He cut her off.."your making this bigger then it has to be, please dont piss me off first thing in the morning" he said dryly..

Natalie couldnt help the sarcastic laugh that left her mouth.."well i am sorry im pissing you off but this is my reputation here and im not going to be known as the new girl who fucked the boss" she said sarcastically..

"First off your not just some girl who fucked the boss, secondly i do remember telling you i wanted to try this dating thing which would make you my girlfriend and third your not driving in with her" he snapped as he looked at her, the sound of him saying girlfriend brought a hint of a smile to her face, was that what she was, his girlfriend, technically neither of them had said it outloud until now..

"Ok you need to understand that no one in the office knows what has transpired over the weekend, that was between us, i think...well i think we should just take it slow" she said as she swallowed the lump in her throat...

"Now you want to take it slow" he said with annoyance as he shook his head..

"Listen i have to work around these people, i dont like attention" she said honestly..

"Im not about to be some secret in your closet" he said with a sigh..

"I didnt say that, i just said we will drive in separately" she took a deep breath..

"yeah well i dont like that idea" he said in almost a child like tone and she couldnt help but smile as she walked over to him, he really was acting like a spoiled child..

"You look very handsome today" she said with a smile as she tried to distract him..

"stop trying to change the subject" he said as she neared him..

"I mean blue is definitely your color" she said as she ran her fingers along the collar of his shirt and he quickly yanked her wrist and looked at her, his eyes smoldering and it wasnt with anger, no it was definitely something else, something more raw and erotic..

"seduction is my game" he smiled suddenly and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles one by one.."and im not going to hide you or hide this" he said with small kisses and for a second she forgot what the hell they were arguing about, his lips were so soft on her hands and his voice was so erotic, holy hell he was good at this.."you are mine natalie and i want everyone to know that, everyone" he said seriously...

She had to swallow hard at his declaration, mine...He made that sound so good.."atleast for this week let me drive in without you" she whispered as she looked at him and he sighed heavily...

"Fine" he said in defeat, he looked mad..

"fine?" she said quickly...

"On one condition" he began and she knew it wouldnt be that easy, she didnt ask what that condition was and he spoke before she could anyways.."You drive your own car in" he said as he looked at her..

She blinked in surprise..She was about to say she didnt have a car but then she remembered and she went to speak and he put his fingers on her lips to silence her.."Im not asking alot" he continued..

"its not my car" she said low..

His jaw tightened again.."Just drive the car natalie, its in your name, its your car" he said and her eyes got wide with shock..

"In my name, how" she said as her voice screeched some..

"dont argue with me, you wont win natalie" he said seriously..

"You really arent going to drop this, are you" she said as she stood there, her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall..

"Oh i have all day sweetheart and unless you want to be late to work" he smirked and she rolled her eyes.."keep rolling those eyes at me and see what i do, i may have to take you in my playroom against your will" his eyes were on fire as he spoke and she felt a charge of electricity run through her body and straight between her legs, damn she wasnt expecting her body to react like that, her breathing hitched and she quickly composed herself..

"I'll drive the car but as a loaner" she said quickly, her throat getting dry as he stared at her blankly..."you wanted me to drive the car and i will but it will be on loan" she said quickly, she needed to level the playing field here..

"On loan, fine" he said with amusement..

"Im serious" she said with a huff..

"and i see that" he still had a smirk on his face now and somehow she felt like she had lost this little arguement..He glanced at the clock and then looked at her.."You probably should go check on your brother"

"why do i suddenly feel like i have been swindled" she said with a raised eyebrow..

"whatever do you mean" he grinned and then pulled her close, their bodies crushing together, deliciously close..

"You really dont play fair" she sighed and he smiled as he leaned in and pushed his lips to hers in a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate, after a minute or so he pulled back, leaving her breathless and panting, wanting more..

"times ticking, i hate to see your bosses reaction if you are late to work" he smirked..

Natalie took a deep breath and shook her head, a hint of a smile on her face.."I will see you later John"

"Oh trust me, you will" he said as he swatted her ass as she walked by him and she yelped some..She shot him a look and he shrugged his shoulders at her as he continued to sip his coffee and then she left as she grabbed the keys from the counter, the ones for a car parked out front that was a loaner, thats all it would be, nothing more..., She got to the elevator with a huge smile on her face..

By the time she got to her floor she was just in time to see Rex and Gigi making out in the hallway, they stopped as she neared, rex composed himself.."so your brother is going to stay a few more days" Gigi blurted out as Natalie looked at them with surprise, she hadnt been expecting that and suddenly she wasnt sure if she wanted it either..

"dont look so thrilled" Rex said dryly as he rolled his eyes.."I told she would be annoyed" Rex said to Gigi..

"Im not annoyed just shocked" Natalie began..

"I kind of like this town" Rex shrugged his shoulders and natalie knew it had more to do with Gigi then anything else and honestly part of her was happy for him, he really did like her and Natalie did too..

"well ok then" Natalie said, what else could she really say..

"You know we could probably use Rex in the mail room" Gigi began with a sly smile.. "and since your dating the boss"

"Oh no no no, im not getting a job there and i definitely dont need daddy warbucks help" Rex said sarcastically..Before Natalie could interject Gigi did..

"its a job Rex and you need one, i aint no sugar momma" Gigi said seriously and then grinned..

"Listen i dont really feel comfortable asking" natalie began...

"believe me i can get a job anywhere" Rex spat out like a child..

"Oh really this should be interesting" Gigi rolled her eyes..

"Listen im happy for you to stay Rex, i mean if thats what you really want" Natalie began..

"I'll get a job ok" Rex huffed..

"You know you could just ask him Natalie" Gigi began..

"trust me i dont need his help" Rex said dryly..

"Listen i dont have time to argue right now, i need to get changed and then i gotta head to work" she began as she looked at them.."can we talk about this tonight" she said to Rex..

Gigi sighed heavily..."Ok well you figure it out, how much time do you need Nat"

"Oh thats ok" natalie said nervously.."i have a ride"

Rex huffed.."Im going inside" he said as he walked into the apartment..

"Your driving in with John? I dont know if that is a good idea Nat" Gigi began nervously...

"im not driving in with him" Natalie began as she glanced at the keys in her hand and Gigi followed her eyes, hers got bigger..

"Oh my god you got the keys back to that sweet ride?" Gigi said with wide eyes..

"Its just on loaner, its not mine" Natalie said quickly as Gigi smirked..

"yeah ok" Gigi laughed..

"seriously its not, i already told him" Natalie said defensively..

"Uh hmmm.. i'll catch you later then...at lunch" Gigi said as she spun on her heel and Natalie took a deep breath and walked into her apartment, rex was laid out on the couch, his arm over his eyes..

"Your going to drive that car arent you" he said as he laid there..

"rex i really dont want to relive this again right now" Natalie sighed..

"fine" Rex huffed.."Oh by the way you got a few bucks" he said as he looked at her now and she sighed again as she reached in her pocket and handed him a twenty, and so it begins...

Natalie had to admit the car was absolutely gorgeous, the interior was plush black leather and soft as can be and the seats were both heated and cool, it was pretty damn sweet, the stereo was enough to make a person deaf and when she reveeved it up, oh it purred like a kitten and she smiled..

"Just a loaner" she said outloud as if she was somehow trying to convince herself, she quickly took off for work..

The car drove like a gem, this had been the first time ever that she was driving a brand new car, this thing had to be worth more than a house, she tried to ignore the stares as she pulled into the parking lot, apparently the car was an eye catcher, she adjusted her dress shirt and got out, ignoring her co-workers in the parking lot she walked up to the massive building and quickly got inside..

She felt overly paranoid as if everyone knew what her weekend had been consumed with, thankfully she got to her office without incident and she hadnt seen John which was good, she didnt know how she would react to him. Bo was on the phone and gave her a quick wave and a smile as she rounded the corner to her desk and then she stopped cause sitting on her desk was a dozen red roses, her heart dropped as she stood there just staring at it..

"they're beautiful arent they" Bo said from behind her and she jumped nervously..

"Oh this must be a mistake" she said nervously, she was going to kill John, so much for being discreet..

"the card said Natalie" Bo began as she looked at him, he looked guilty.."sorry i read it" he said as he cast his eyes down and she felt her face flush.."seems as though you have an admirer" he said low and she reached for the tiny card that was next to the vase...

Goodluck, i know you will do great

Natalie closed her eyes as she held the car, her face was absolutely red.."so any idea who sent them?" Bo asked..

"No clue" natalie lied, oh she knew who sent them and she would kill him when she saw him but they were beautiful, surprising but beautiful..

Natalie worked through most of the morning, her eyes kept landing on the gorgeous flowers, she couldnt help but smile, they really were beautiful and oddly enough John hadnt tried to contact her as much as she was grateful for that she was also a bit saddened by it..

By nearly 2 she heard Bo speak abruptly.."Oh hi Mr McBain" he said quickly and Natalie immediately stiffened, he was there, she tried to act as if she was working..

"thank you for having those reports done so fast" John said with a nod as he rounded the corner to Natalie's desk, she peered up at him through her lashes and immediately saw a shocked and pissed look on his face, it took her back..."what the hell are those" he said as he walked over and stared at the flowers..

Natalie rolled her eyes, so he was going to play this game..."flowers, apparently i have an admirer" she said with a shrug of her shoulders as she smirked but he didnt seem to be enjoying this as she thought..

"who?" he snatched the small card from her desk, his eyes turning an icy blue..

"seriously John, what happened with being discreet" she said quietly as he looked up at her, his face like stone..

"did Cris do this" he was pissed and she looked at him confused.."these didnt come from me" he said with his jaw tightening..

"stop playing around" she said nervously as she looked at him, her heart racing..

"that fucking bastard" he snapped and her eyes got wide, he really hadnt sent the flowers, she was shocked, like really shocked.."I knew some kind of shit like this was going to happen" he snapped..

"I didnt know" she said low, guilt coursing through her, damn it had Cris went through all the trouble to send these?

"yeah well wait till i see that little prick" John began, his voice loud, he wasnt holding back, he was livid..

Natalie stood quickly.."seriously john just calm down"

"calm down? You have flowers sitting on your desk and they are not from me" he said angrily, his jaw flexing..

"he was just trying to be nice i guess" she said quickly as he looked at her..

"Bullshit" he said through gritted teeth.."throw them out" he said matter of factly..

"what?" she said in shock..

"i said throw them the hell out, if you going to have flowers on your desk then they better damn well be from me" he said angrily..

"Your being a little ridiculous right now" she said low, she knew Bo could hear them and she was beyond mortified..

"a dozen roses? Im being ridiculous?" he said as his eyes turned darker.."if you dont throw them out i will" he said with a deadly serious tone..

"John they are just flowers" she said as she shook her head, she couldnt believe that Cris would send them to her job and she couldnt believe how pissed john was..

"Like hell they are" he said as he grabbed the vase and promptly dropped it in her trash as she looked at him wide eyed.."thats better"

"I cant believe you just did that" she said in complete shock as she looked in the trash then at him...

"its done and over with, come on" he said a bit rudely..

"they werent yours to throw out" she said again..

He looked at her in shock.."your really gonna do this right now Natalie"

"You cant just come in here and throw out flowers" she said with shock again..

"i believe i just did, now lets go lunch is getting cold" he snapped as he stood there impatiently..

"Im not hungry" she said angrily as she stood her ground, she couldnt believe he went all barbaric on her like that..

"Natalie im not in the mood" he said sternly..

"yeah well im not either" she quickly sat back down, now she was pissed, who the hell did he think he was?

He clenched his jaw, he looked like he was absolutely going to blow a gasket and then he spun on his heel without saying another word to her and then he was gone as she sat there, completely and totally confused about what had just taken place..

Natalie could barely wrap her head around anything as she sat at her desk, her mind spinning, god he had pissed her off, she had contemplated grabbing the flowers from the trash but she was too pissed to even do that..

Bo had purposely avoided her which was good cause she wasnt sure if she wanted to scream or cry, why the hell couldnt he be like a normal civilized man, she worked through her lunch, absolutely sick to her stomach. This behaviour was really not cool in her book. About two hours later she finally drowned herself in work so when she heard a male voice at the door it startled her..

"I have a delivery for a Miss Balsam" she heard a male say and apparently Bo directed him to her desk and her eyes got wide as she saw the most beautiful arrangement of white lillies, she literally gasped.." Miss Balsam?" the young guy said as he held the arrangement in a crystal vase..

She could barely find her voice.."Yes" she finally said..

"good" he said with a smile as he placed them on her desk..."she's over this way" the guy said loudly and she stood now, her heart racing as another man came over, with yet another bouqet of flowers, this one was a mixture of different colored roses, and then another man came over with yet another arrangement of flowers, she could barely breath as she stood there completely and utterly in shock.

Bo had walked over now and looked at her wide eyed as she became surrounded by seven arrangements of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen, it was absolutely absurb and she was completely bright red..

"and this is for you" the last guy said as he handed her an envelope, her hands were absolutely shaking now as she took it from him, the man left as she stood there, Bo was staring at her with this , holy shit look on his face, there were flower arrangements everywhere.

She opened the envelope, she didnt know what the hell to think..

_If i knew you liked flowers that much i would of bought you an entire flower shop..My girl, my flowers... Come see me please..~J_

Natalie's jaw almost dropped to the floor as she stood there, holy shit she had no words..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Natalie stood at her desk staring at the numerous flower arrangements, some on the floor, the rest on her desk taking up all the space that was available, she couldnt believe he had done that, she was in shock..

"Holy crap it is true" Gigi said as she came up next to Natalie.."I heard that a shit load of flowers were delivered and someone had said it was for the new girl"

"Oh god" natalie said moritifed, she could only guess what this looked like..

"Oh please dont worry about what everyone thinks, the girls in billing are bitches anyway" Gigi said with a shake of her head..

"this girls in billing?" Natalie said as she looked at Gigi..

"Oh yeah they are pissed, one of them even said you went and bought them all yourself for attention" Gigi said with a roll of her eyes..

"Oh god this is horrible" Natalie said as she shook her head..

"it was him right..John" Gigi said with a smile and natalie looked at her quick..

"Lets just keep that little bit to ourselves ok" Natalie said nervously, it was one thing for everyone to know she just got a ton of flowers but if they knew she got them from their boss, oh god that could go horribly wrong..

"Dont worry no one knows" Gigi whispered..

"yeah for now" Natalie hung her head down with embarassment..

"you should be freaking siked girl, this is a huge romantic gester, when everyone does find out they will all be so freaking jealous of you!" gigi grinned..

"I dont want anyone being jealous or anything else of me" Natalie said seriously..

"why the hell not, your a lucky ass girl" Gigi said with wide eyes..

"Lucky?" Natalie shook her head..

"wow you really dont know how to enjoy when you have got something so good, what a shame" Gigi said as she stared at the flowers and then her eyes darted to the ones in the trash.."whys that in the garbage, dont tell me your throwing them out?" Gigi said in shock as Natalie sighed..

"I didnt throw them out" natalie said low as Gigi looked at her confused.."and he didnt get those for me" Natalie said quietly as Gigi looked at her confused for another second and then apparently she had a light bulb moment as she looked at Natalie, her eyes grew incredibly wide..

"Oh my god john saw that, who got them for you?" she asked with curiousity, natalie just sighed..."are you telling me that John went all flower crazy cause he was jealous that someone gave you flowers?"

"I really dont want to talk about it" Natalie said as she walked around her desk, how the heck was she suppose to work like this..

"what are you crazy? Thats like totally hot nat, he went all alpha male on you!" Gigi said a bit loudly and Natalie wanted to run and hide.."You know how many girls would die for that kind of treatment?"

"I dont like attention ok" natalie sat in her chair and hung her head down, she was never ever going to live this down, what in the hell was he thinking?

"man wish i could get half the attention you get" Gigi sulked..."so who got you those flowers?" she pointed to the trash, Natalie didnt answer but apparently it was written all over her face.."oh my god you think cris went and did that?" she said in shock...

"can you just keep your voice down ok" Natalie said as she slumped in her chair more..

"seriously nat you have like two totally hot guys chasing after you, this is like the things that porns are made of!" Gigi laughed..

"Oh my god Gigi can you not say that" natalie said with embarassment..

"what?" Gigi looked at her...

"I just dont want to deal with any of this right now" Natalie said quietly...

"well you have to atleast say thank you" Gigi stood there..

"thank you? This is mortifying" natalie said as she shook her head..

"Umm for you, seriously Nat you need to like loosen up" Gigi huffed..

"what i need to do is get back to work" natalie said as she began to move the flowers some as Gigi huffed..

"Listen he got you a car" Gigi began..

"its a loaner ok, its not mine" Natalie interjected..

"Oh whatever" Gigi rolled her eyes.."and then he gets you all of this just to basically say that you are his, like a damn cave man, now that is HOT!"

"well i am glad that someone can see my side" John said from behind Gigi, startling her and Natalie too who looked up..

"Oh hey...John...err Mr McBain...er Boss, sir" Gigi said nervously..John just looked at her and natalie seriously wanted to crawl under her desk.."I should get back to work" Gigi said as she backed up and mouthed a "call me" to natalie before she took off, John stared at the flowers then at her..

"why did you do all of this" Natalie finally said quietly as she looked at him..

"i think your friend summed it up pretty well" He smirked and Natalie stared at him straight faced..

"Your mad?" he said as he walked around her desk..

"what part of i dont like attention did you not understand, i mean look at this" she said as she threw her hands up in the air and he shrugged his shoulders some, the smile on his face was absolutely adorable, she loved that smile but she couldnt let him get away with this, damn it she was embarassed..

"You know a thank you would surfice" he said as he stood in front of her..

"thanks for embarassing me" she said dryly..

"so let me get this straight, you were happy when you thought those were from me" he pointed at the flowers in the garbage as he looked at her..

"thats besides the point" she shook her head..

"yeah well those werent from me and im not about to be one upped from some dude who wants to get in your pants" he said through tight lips..

"he does not want to get in my pants" she sighed heavily...

"Yeah ok keep telling yourself that" he said dryly...

"People are talking" she said quietly..

"good, i want them too" he said matter of factly..

"yeah well im not ok, its only a matter of time before everyone knows who got me these" she hung her head down..

"yeah your boyfriend did, last time i checked boyfriends were allowed to get their girlfriends flowers, actually i do believe its in this whole ritual of dating" he said sarcastically..

"Please just talk lower ok" she said nervously, people had been passing by her door for the past half hour checking inside to see the flowers and to see if the rumor was true, the last thing she wanted was for people to hear her and John arguing over this, it was bad enough that she knew Bo had gotten an earfull already..

"Oh i get it, so now you dont want anyone to know" he said as he looked at her, right then Hugh was passing by the office and John looked up at him..."hey come here for a minute" John called out and Natalie's eyes got wide, what the hell was he doing now, Hugh looked cautious as he came walking in..

"Can i help you sir" Hugh said as he looked at John and then at natalie..

"My girlfriend thinks it is rude that i got her flowers" John began and Natalie covered her face, oh no he didnt!

Hugh looked at him a bit shocked and stunned..

"Now in your experience isnt a thank you usually in order" John began..

"please dont do this" natalie said mortified, Hugh just looked at him as if he thought he was being asked a trick question..

"sweetheart let the man answer" John said quickly and she slumped in her chair more, he was just making this worse..

"Umm...uh...yeah i suppose" Hugh said nervously as he looked at John and then natalie...

"thats what i thought, carry on" John said quickly as he looked back at natalie...Hugh quickly scurried out of the room.."see" John said to her..

"I cant believe you just did that, you know he is going to run his mouth and tell everyone" Natalie said as she shook her head..

"and i already told you i dont give a shit, your mine, i want everyone to know" John said loudly and she looked at him now...

"are you crazy" Natalie said in shock...

"I can be, would it get me a thank you? I mean i could just announce it over the loud speaker that way there is no confusion" he said with a straight face..

"You wouldnt" she said with shock..

"do you really want to try me Natalie" he raised an eyebrow and she couldnt speak, he began to walk away...

"wait...wait.." she called out and he stopped as she stood up..

"I mean if i have to just put it all out there so you stop freaking out over this" he began and she sighed..

"Putting it out there is only going to make it worse" she said seriously..

"how is that? Do you really think anyone is going to say anything to me? Or to you? I write their checks remember" he said with his head cocked..

"fine...thank you, ok...i said it" she said quickly and he smiled now..

"Oh i think you could do better then that" he said as he sauntered over to her and her eyes got wide, he had that look in his eyes and she felt her heart race, no way he was going to kiss her right here.."you know i dont think i got to tell you how absolutely divine you look today" he grinned as he came over..

"john please" she said quietly as he came in front of her and took her hand, brushing her knuckles to his lips, he kissed it seductively as he looked at her..She gulped..

"i dont care who knows about us and im not about to keep you a secret" he said quietly.."you knew what you were getting yourself into"

"apparently i underestimated your craziness" she said as she swallowed hard..

"Oh i think you like me crazy" he quickly pulled her against him and he leaned into her ear and whispered.."i can still smell you all over me, ive been hard for hours"

Natalie felt her throat turn dry, incredibly dry, how the hell could he do that, he could make her go from angry and pissed off to completely turned on in a matter of seconds, he was way too good at this..

"i do believe your the one who pushed this whole dating thing and i for one am very grateful for that" he nipped at her ear as he pressed his erection against her belly and she gulped.."I take care of what is mine" he pulled back and his lips hovered over hers, she was lost in his gaze, his sexy irresistable gaze.."and you are mine" he finished as his lips collided into hers and immediately his hands were in the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, she immediately forgot where she was as she fell into the kiss, god he was an amazing kisser, his tongue worked her mouth in such a way that she felt it straight between her legs, quickly he pulled back, leaving her breathless and wanting more.."You didnt eat lunch" he said as he stared at her...

"Im not hungry" she said breathless..

"well thats too bad cause im starving" he said as he bit his bottom lip and she knew his statement had nothing to do with food.."Bo take a half hour break" John said as he stared at her and her eyes got wide..

"a break sir?" Bo called out with confusion in his voice..

"Yes a break and close the door behind you" he said as he stared at natalie, a wicked grin on his face..Seconds later the door was heard closing and Natalie's eyes got widder but before she could protest he was pushing her up against the wall as his mouth attacked hers and she was absolutely lost, hook line and sinker, he had her, he had all of her...

_you let me violate you  
you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you  
you let me complicate you_

help me  
i broke apart my insides  
help me  
i've got no soul to sell  
help me  
the only thing that works for me  
help me get away from myself

His hands were roaming all over her body as he lifted her legs up making her skirt bite into her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him, he did things to her, things to her body that made her forget everything, she was beginning to worry if he was even healthy for her cause this couldnt be healthy, to feel this way for anyone couldnt be right..

He was breathing heavy as he pulled his mouth from her and began yanked her skirt up as he attacked her mouth with biting kisses that had her seeing stars..

_i want to fuck you like an animal  
i want to feel you from the inside  
i want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god_

You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything

He quickly yanked her panties down as he kept her pinned to the wall, her hands were immediately on his pants yanking on his button and fly, he had completely turned her into a sex crazed lunatic, all thoughts of what they were about to do left her mind as her hand snaked around his engorged erection, elicting a deep groan from him as he lifted her back up again but this time flesh hit flesh and she couldnt help the moan that left her mouth..

"god your so fucking wet already" he groaned against her lips as he sank into her deliciously slow, his mouth caught her moans as he filled her to the hilt...

_help me  
tear down my reason  
help me  
it's your sex i can smell  
help me  
you make me perfect  
help me  
think of somebody else_

i want to fuck you like an animal  
i want to feel you from the inside  
i want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed

He fucked her hard and fast against the wall, her body immediately reacting as she clenched and spasmed around him, he felt too good, way too good.. She came with a moan into his mouth, clutching his back as he pumped in and out of her body working towards his own release which was drawing closer by the second... He pulled his mouth from hers as his eyes burned into her..

"Mine,..say your mine" he groaned as his release threatened...

"God im yours...only yours" she said as she rode wave after wave of her own orgasm...

_you  
get  
me closer to god_

through every forest  
above the trees  
within my stomach  
scraped off my knees  
i drink the honey  
from inide your hive  
you are the reason i stay alive

He pumped a few more times and then stilled against her body, cumming almost violently as he kissed her hard, bruising her lips as he brought them down to the floor, his mouth still on hers as he emptied into her, the feeling was esquisette, this man would definitely be the death of her..

As they both adjusted their clothes a knock was heard on the door and John grinned.."round two later...my place" he said with so much promise behind his tone as he walked past her desk, she couldnt believe she had just fucked him in her office, she was completely flushed and well shocked at herself, so much for being discreet, atleast she kept herself quiet not that it would help, she was sure atleast one person knew what they were up to and that was Bo, oh god how she didnt want to face him, John stopped a few feet away from her desk.."enjoy the rest of your day sweetheart" he grinned and she flushed, immediately sitting down and burying herself in work so she would have to face Bo..

Nearly 5pm and she was finishing up her days work, thankfully Bo had kept quiet about his mid day break and she was grateful for that, he gave her a polite yet knowing wave as she left, her mind on John, on the flowers, on just about everything as her phone began to ring she answered before she even looked..

"did you get the flowers i sent" she heard his voice and she stopped right there in her tracks in the hall, her heart racing, it was a voice she wasnt expecting to hear, one she hadnt heard in awhile..

"Brody?" she said with shock as she stood there.."you sent the flowers" she could barely get the words out, shock filled her body..

"It was hard trying to track you down, i take it the new job is going good" he said with a nervous tone..

"what are you doing, why are you calling me" she said with shock as she stood there, she couldnt believe he had done that and now he was calling trying to be nonchalant with her..

"Natalie listen before you freak out ok, i know what your thinking" he began..

"You know what im thinking? Why the hell are you calling me, sending me things?" she said angrily as months of pent up bitterness flowed from her, she had realized how much she had been holding back..

"Im sorry ok, dont hang up" he began as a loud voice was hard..It was Gigi coming up to her, apparently oblivious that she was on the phone, she immediately hung it up as Gigi came over..

"hey!" she said with a smile and it quickly faded as she saw Natalie's expression.."Oh my god whats wrong, what happened" she said with concern..

"i have to go" Natalie said as she quickly walked past Gigi and immediately headed outside..

Gigi stood there in shock for a few seconds.."Hey Gigi have you seen natalie" John asked as he came over to her and she turned and faced him..

"she just left" she said with a confused look...

"what? Whats wrong" John said with concern, he knew that look, something was up..

"Nothing...she just left...is everything ok with you two" Gigi asked as he looked at her a bit perplexed..

"what? Why" he was getting annoyed now, he was never one for beating around the bush and Gigi literally had a panicked look on her face..

"she looked really upset, like really upset" Gigi said with worry and john didnt let her finish as he quickly took off to find her..

Natalies phone kept on ringing as she drove, Brody was calling her back relentlessly, what the hell was his deal, she was pissed, he just called like out of the blue and he had sent her flowers, he had sent those flowers!

Her mind began to spin with thoughts, ones from a long time ago, ones that she hadnt wanted to think about, ones from that day, the day she had found Brody in bed with Jen, she quickly silenced her phone as she drove, her heart racing as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, why the hell would he call her,... was he crazy!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Natalie kept driving as her mind spun in circles, she had so much anger in her and she quickly wiped the first set of tears that began to fall..

Months earlier...

_Work had been unusually hectic this day and the customers at the casino had been their usual cranky and obsessed selves, she seriously had to find another job, the stress level she felt on a daily basis was becoming overwhelming, if it wasnt someone yelling at her because they felt cheated then it was some drunk ass old man trying to hit on her.._

She had spoken to her boyfriend earlier that day and he was gonna be working late and that just added to the annoyance of her day, she had wanted nothing more than to just relax in his arms and forget the day she had had...

Her and Brody had met nearly three years ago and it took her almost an entire year before they had turned their friendship into something more intimate. Brody had wanted it immediately but natalie had been burned one too many times and the fact that he was a police officer didnt help the matter, she knew how hectic his life would be, how stressful and she honestly didnt want to involve herself in it, she definitely had enough drama of her own, especially when it came to her own home life and her crazy mother..

But eventually she had thrown caution to the wind and succumbed to her feelings and before she knew it her and Brody were in a sort of whirlwind relationship and a happy one too, he was a good guy, one of the best she knew..

They hadnt moved in yet, both still had their own places mainly due to natalie and yet again her issues, she was taking the meaning slow to a whole other level, so the fact that she was heading to his place now, wanting to somewhat feel close to him even though he was working, well she drove to his apartment and pulled out the spare key she had, maybe she would surprise him with a home cooked meal..

Heading into his apartment she shook her head as she looked at the mess, now if they did move in together she would definitely have to train him to clean, the place was an absolute mess, clothes strewn out all over the place, she quickly began to pick them up, might as well clean while she was at it.

She grabbed his jeans and folded them neatly and placed them on the couch and then she grabbed his shirt, she brought it to her nose and inhaled his scent, god she missed him, she quickly folded it as well..

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something on the other side of the couch, it was odd, pink, she walked over to it, not really thinking much until she got closer and she picked up the small material, her eyes blinking with confusion for a second as she looked at the scrap of clothes, a thong, it was a thong..

Before she could fully digest what she was holding her eyes darted to the hall leading to the bedroom and she saw boots, womens boots and a skirt, she began walking on a mission, her mind still not fully registering what she was looking at and that thong still in her hand, a light thumping noise got louder as she walked down the hall, it seemed to match the beating of her own heart beat and for a second she literally thought it was, the thumping was then followed by moaning, she dropped the panties on the floor as she stood there outside his bedroom door, her mouth agape, her hands shaking as she reached for the door knob, this couldnt be happening, it didnt feel real..

The door opened slowly and everything seem to move in slow motion as her eyes darted to the oversized bed and the two bodies in the throw of passion, bile rose in her throat, tears pricked her eyes and she must of made a sound cause Brody snapped his head around and his eyes were wide with shock and fear, his body still not registering what his eyes saw as he continued to pound his body into the soft flesh that laid beneath him..

It was as if she was hit by a truck, that her life had come to a crashing halt and she couldnt breath, the room seem to get smaller and her lungs and chest tightened as his movements came to an abrupt halt and the protest of the woman beneath him was heard and then she too suddenly saw why as she gasped..

Natalie couldnt even speak, she couldnt breath and she spun quickly darting out of the room and down the hall as Brody could be heard yelling for her to stop. Her breathing was ragged and coming in heaves now as she ran through the apartment, tripping over the pair of boots and nearly falling on the ground..

"natalie wait" he yelled as she got to the door and then bolted out of it as he continued to call out but she just kept going and going..

Natalie drove as fresh tears streamed down her face, she couldnt go home right now, she didnt want to face anyone, she felt sick all over again and then she saw the sign for Rodi's up ahead and she quickly pulled into the parking lot, she needed to drown out the images in her head..

_Natalie ended up at her mothers place as she cried, she knew she couldnt drive like that anymore otherwise she would crash her car or find a cliff to drive off..No one was there and she was thankful for that as she immediately went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka, her mothers stash and she opted to drink straight from the bottle, her cries coming in sobs as she drank the burning liquid._

The sound of the door opening startled her as she spun, bottle in hand, tears running down her face..The sound of laughing was heard as her brother Rex walked in, some chick on his arm, he was oblivious to her standing there for a moment but the girl stopped in her tracks and then rex spun his head, his eyes wide as he saw the sight of his sister, it seemed to take him a second to take the view in and then he ran over to her..

"nat what the hell happened" he said as he got close and she just broke down, no words available..

Natalie immediately drank a shot at Rodi's, she ignored the concerned look of the bar owner Mac as she ordered another.."you wanna talk about it darling?" he asked sweetly, thankfully she had stopped crying now but she looked like hell that much she did know..

"No" she said as she downed another shot..Mac turned from her and began pouring a drink as she stared aimlessly in the bar..

_"he did what? That son of a bitch i will kill him" Rex yelled as he looked at his sister, even saying those words to him made her feel sick and dirty, how stupid could she of been!_

The girl who had come in with Rex had excused herself when she had seen the sight before her, Natalie hadnt even cared at this point, her life had been ripped from her in the worst way possible, she literally felt like she was dying..

"Im gonna fucking kill him Natalie" Rex said angrily...

"I just dont even want to deal with this Rex" natalie snapped angrily as she took another huge swig from the bottle..

"Oh you wont have to deal with anything once i get my hands around his neck" Rex said with venom in his tone..

Natalie brought her attention back to mac as he placed a drink in front of her.."here drink this, its on the house, it will make you feel better" he said softly as he handed her a glass of some sort of concotion, just the simple gester made her eyes fill up some more.."its gonna be ok darling, no man is worth all those tears" he said with a reassuring smile as she quickly wiped her eyes..

"thanks for this" she said as she took the drink and turned to find a secluded booth, she just wanted to drown her sorrows in private, away from everyone and everything..

_For days she didnt contact brody even though he had blown up her phone, sadness quickly turned to anger and bitterness, she had trusted him, loved him and he just threw that all away, she was angry for the time that she had now wasted on him, on them.. She didnt head back home either cause she knew he still had a key and that he would go there looking for her, the one place she knew he wouldnt go was her mothers place, him and Rex didnt get along to start with and even though Rex was just a small guy, well Brody wasnt about to confront him especially when he knew he was in the wrong.._

But life had to go on, she had to go to work, she didnt want to but she had to, it was surprising how much anger would make her day go by quicker and she was a bit surprised that Brody hadnt come by her job but then again he was a well known and respected police officer, he wouldnt want to make a scene or ruin his reputation..

But as she got to her car after a long night of work, nearly two days after the incident she stopped when she saw him standing by her car.."Natalie let me just talk to you " he said as he looked at her, she was glad to say he looked like shit, good, he deserved it!

"I have nothing to say to you" she snapped angrily, her blood boiling at the sight of him as she kept telling herself she wouldnt cry, she wouldnt give him the satisfaction of knowing how much she was affected..She stormed past him..

"Please Natalie, just let me explain" he reached out and touched her arm and she withdrew it as if he was infected with some contagious disease as she spun and looked at him..

"Explain? I fucking hate you and i dont ever want to see you again!" she snapped at him..He grabbed for her arm again and she leaned back and swung her fist, landing directly on his cheek bone as he stumbled back..."stay the fuck away from me!" she yelled as he held his face, a look of shock in his eyes and then she was getting in her car and speeding off..

Natalie sipped the drink from Mac, it was good, real good and with the other two shots under her belt already she began to feel the affects of quite a nice buzz coming on.. She didnt speak to Brody again after the incident and not too long afterwards she had gotten word that his new girl was pregnant, bitterness filled her all over again..

She couldnt believe that he had the balls to send her flowers, the nerve of him, she was absolutely sick to her stomach as she sat in Rodi's, how dare he get her anything after everything he had put her through, the phone messages he left on her voicemail were pleading ones and she would be lying if she said they didnt affect her cause they had..

He sounded distraught, upset, begging her to talk to him, that he needed to make sure she was ok, the thought made her laugh bitterly, he wanted to make sure she was ok, what was he fucking crazy! She had dove herself into work after the breakup, she didnt want to think about him, she didnt want to talk about him, she just didnt want to feel anything..

Natalie made her way onto a second drink, they were going down pretty smooth and she was quite buzzed now as she sat at the bar, she had seen that John had called and she honestly didnt want to deal with him, would he eventually fuck her over too? He was already a fucked up mess, maybe thats why she was so drawn to him cause deep down she didnt believe she deserved anything better than just some broken fucked up guy who had a damn playroom in his apartment, the idea made her laugh out loud drunkingly but she immediately stopped when she looked up and saw a pair of flaming blue eyes staring at her...

"natalie what the hell are you doing, ive been calling you" John said with worry and anger in his voice, she went to stand up and nearly fell if it wasnt for him grabbing her arm..

"I think im drunk" she said with a laugh as she looked at him..

"apparently so, what the hell has gotten into you" he said with annoyance as she swayed some..

"whats gotten into me? Some vodka and this delicious delicious drink" she said with a sway of her body.."another please" she yelled obnoxiously over the bar as John held her up..

"Oh no you dont, i think you have had enough" John said with anger..

"excuse me" she said with a slur of her words.."You are rude" she continued and he gritted his teeth..

"were going now" he said firmly as Mac came over.."she wont need another drink" he said sternly to Mac who eyed them suspiciously..

"Im not done yet" Natalie blurted as she stumbled back, wow the room really was spinning..

"Have you lost your mind" he said with eyes aflame, and she looked at him, suddenly realizes his eyes were so blue and she smiled...

"Your eyes are pretty" she swayed some more..

His icy gaze didnt change as he stared at her.."lets go" he took her elbow and began to lead her out as she went on and on about his eyes and how they looked like little tiny pools of water, he ignored her as he got her outside..Her phone began to ring as they walked and she huffed obnoxiously as she tried to get it from her pocket..

"My gawd seriously give it a rest with the calling" she said as she fumbled in her pockets and John stopped walked..

"who is calling" he was getting increasingly pissed, her mood had gone from normal earlier today now to this, he was pissed and yet concerned as to why the sudden change in mood..

"I got this" she slurred as she grabbed at her phone but he snatched it from her and answered..

"who the hell is this" he snapped into the phone as she protested in the back..

"who the hell is this?" an iritated mans voice said and John felt his blood boil.."where is Natalie"

"Im gonna ask you one more time" John said with gritted teeth..

"Oh just give me the phone" Natalie tried to grab for it but John moved from her..

"is that her? Put her on the phone" the man on the other end of the phone said angrily..

"John give me the phone" Natalie said drunkingly...

"who the hell is this, put Natalie on the phone" the man yelled..

"this is her boyfriend!" John barked loudly and the phone suddenly got quiet..Natalie grabbed at Johns hand and he yanked it back as she stumbled.."shit" he snapped as he caught her before she fell, the mysterious calling had hung up and John shoved her phone in his pocket as he got her to her feet..

"I dont feel so good" she said as she swayed back and forth..

"Just get in the fucking car" John said with frustration as he got her inside the car, he was beyond pissed and annoyed, whoever was calling her wasnt cris that much he did know but he would find out who it was..

Natalie awoke to the sound of an alarm clock blaring in her ear, she groaned and put a pillow over her head, it literally felt like she had been hit by a mac truck..

"Rise and shine sweetheart" the sound of johns irritated voice startled her as she peeked her head out from the pillow, oh shit she was in his room, her mind went to the night before and she swallowed hard as he looked at her with a shake of his head.." coffee is almost ready, meet me inside" he said coldly, he was already dressed and he looked absolutely pissed and then he left the room as she laid there, shit this wouldnt be good at all..

It was only 7 am by the time she had showered and quickly got dressed, a brand new outfit sat on his bed as she got out of the shower, normally she would of fought him over it but knowing how pissed he was, well she decided to just get dressed and leave it at that.

It was a really nice outfit, a knee length black form fitting skirt with a white button down top, it fit her like a glove surprisingly and the matching black strappy heels were just the perfect touch, had he gone shopping? She did what she could with her hair, finally sucummbing to a pony tail, she was unbelievably nervous as she exited the bedroom, she knew he would have questions and honestly she didnt want to answer them..

He was sitting on the couch, his one leg propped up on his knee, he did look quite handsome in his black slacks and black button down shirt, his tie not yet tied around his neck, he glanced at her as she walked in. His face firm and impassive as he stood and walked to the kitchen retrieving a cup of coffee from the counter and then walking over to her..

He handed her the cup and before she could speak he did.."why didnt you tell me about Brody" he asked as he looked at her and she swallowed hard, holy shit he knew his name.."I had a nice long talk with him last night after we got back here" he continued, he looked pissed and she nervously began to sip the coffee.."thats why you ran off after work, he got you those flowers" he said as he stared at her..

"let me just explain" she said nervously...

"do you want him back, is that it" he said with his face like stone..

Her eyes got wide.."what? No" she said quickly and he almost seem to relax as he stood there..

"why didnt you tell me Natalie" his voice was lower now, softer as he looked at her..

"I didnt know what to say" she said honestly, her voice just above a whisper and he took a deep breath..

"anything would of been better then running off and getting drunk" he said as he closed his eyes, he looked physically pained as he stood there.."do you have any idea how worried i was, and your brother" he opened his eyes as he looked at her..Oh crap Rex, she hadnt even thought of him, she cast her eyes down...

"Im sorry" she said low..

"How am i suppose to trust you with anything if you cant be open with me" he said as she glanced up, he looked hurt, distraught.."i thought something had happened to you and your brother was an absolute wreck"

"I didnt mean to make everyone worry" she said as she fidgeted with her hands, god she couldnt look at him now.."I should call Rex" she said low..

"rex is fine, he is with Gigi, i called him last night" he began and she sighed..

"I didnt know the flowers were from him " she began..."at first" she swallowed hard..

He stepped closer to her now, pushing her chin up to look at him.."you should of told me Natalie, running off is not the answer to everything" he said with a soft voice..

"I just...i panicked thats all" she said low, he kept his hand on her chin, lightly stroking it with his finger..

"this all could of been avoided" he said low...

"I know" she cast her eyes down again but then he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her...She fell into his embrace, she felt so emotional, she wanted to cry..

"dont ever do that to me again" he said low as he held her.. They stayed like that for a few moments and then he pulled back..."brody is an asshole and he is lucky that he isnt here otherwise i would of pumpled him to the ground, cop or not" he said seriously as he looked at her..

"what did he say to you" she asked nervously, she could assume their conversation didnt go over very well..

A hint of a smile hit his lips now.."Oh the usual banter, he loves you and wants you back" he said with a sarcastic smile and she gulped..

"Oh" she said uncomfortably...

"does that bother you?" he asked with concern in his face..

"Not the way your thinking" she said low..."it bothers me that he feels he has some sort of right to say anything to me" she finished as he looked at her..

"do you love him?" he asked with baited breath..

"No" she said quickly and she meant it, she had loved him at one time but now, no now she didnt feel that way at all..

"good" he said seriously.."we should go eat before work, i know you didnt eat anything last night" he said disapprovingly and she nodded her head.."come on we have some time to grab a quick bite" he said, he still looked upset and it killed her but they left anyways and she didnt even protest, now definitely wasnt the time for that..

They sat at a small restuarant and John ordered a quick breakfast for them both, he looked really tense and uneasy, she felt uncomfortable as they sat there, he reached in his pocket and placed her phone on the table.."this is yours" he said as she eyed it.."Tell me if he calls you again" he said sternly and she looked up at him..

"what exactlly did you say to him" she asked nervously, she had never been with anyone so protective before, it was different, nice in a way but definitely different..

"I dont want to get into all of it, i want to eat but i did make it clear to him that we are together and if he has a problem with that he can deal with me personally" he said seriously..

"Oh" she swallowed hard as the waitress brought their plates over..

"No eat, we dont have alot of time" he said as he began to eat and she did the same..

They are in uncomfortable silence, she tried to force down as much food as she could, not wanting to have an arguement with him over food but he was still be very distant and it bothered her, when they finished eating she finally spoke..

"Your still mad at me" she said quietly and he looked at her..

"Im frustrated" he finally said after a long pause.."I dont like being kept in the dark"

"i wasnt trying to make you feel like that" she said quietly, she hated that he was mad but hell if the shoe was on the other foot she knew she would of been livid and most likely inconsolable..

"Like i said, if he calls you again i want to know" he said sternly as he stood now.."we have to go" she stood too, god she hated the tension in his eyes..

"Im really sorry" she said low and he took a deep breath..He reached out and took her hand, kissing her knuckles softly, his eyes still tense though and then they left...

The ride to work was still a bit uncomfortable, he wasnt speaking to her even though he would occassionally glance at her, when they were in the parking lot of the paper he finally spoke.."Lunch... my office... dont make me come and get you Natalie" he said with a sigh and then he got out of the car and met her as she got out, he reached for her hand without hesitation and began walking inside with her, she was very much aware of her co-workers looking at her as they entered the building even though no one said a thing, he headed to the elevator as a few people got on, they had wide expressions on their faces and immediately averted their eyes as natalie and John got on, she felt riddled with anxiety and he moved her in front of him and kept his hands on her hips, she stared straight forward, if people werent talking yesterday then they would definitely be talking today she thought as rode up to her floor.."Noon" he said again and she stepped from him and out of the elevator, she couldnt even bring herself to turn and look at him but thankfully the doors closed quick and she took a deep breath...

"Natalie" Gigi yelled out and she spun around, Gigi nearly knocked her over as she hugged her.."are you alright?" she said as she stepped back and examined her..

"Im fine" natalie said with embarassment..

"Nice outfit" Gigi continued.."what the hell happened to you last night"

"its a long story and i have to get inside" Natalie pointed to her office..

"your brother was about to call the cops, he thought John had done something to you" Gigi said with concern..

"John didnt do anything" natalie began...

"Yeah well we know that now, john called us last night and then he had a long talk with your brother" Gigi said with a raised eyebrow and Natalie sighed..."so your ex is looking to hook back up , huh?"

Natalie took a deep breath.."I really gotta go Gigi, we can talk later"

"Ok fine but i want an explanation" Gigi said as Natalie walked into the office and stopped as Bo looked up at her..She nodded a hello and headed to her desk, she was immediately greeted by the flowers and she sighed as she quickly sat down, yes today was going to be one hell of a long day..

Natalie had a hard time concentrating as she worked, John had talked to brody and her brother as well, and he was apparently still annoyed with her, well she was annoyed with herself and with Brody, thankfully the garbage had been taken out so she didnt have to stare at the tainted flowers he had sent her, when it was nearly twelve she felt her stomach tighten, would it be uncomfortable like breakfast? She quickly made her way out of the office, Bo was on the phone and she was glad for that, she was sure he was making up his own assumptions of what he thought was going on, she walked to the elevator and got in as it began to move up towards Johns floor..

Once the doors opened she was immediately greeted by a somewhat sarcastic smile from the woman behind the desk and Natalie fought the urge to roll her eyes as she walked towards Johns door but before she got to it, it opened and much to her surprise her brother stepped out, decked out in a suit, for a second she thought she was seeing things..

"Rex?" she said with a shake of her head, maybe she was hallucinating..

"Oh there you are,...party girl" Rex said sarcastically as he walked over to her..

"what are you doing here, and why are you dressed like that" she said with confusion, what the hell was he doing in johns office..

"Just got myself a job" he grinned some and she gawked at him.."what? You said i needed a job"

"i thought you said you wouldnt work for him" she said in shock..

"yeah well that was before i knew he hated Brody as much as i do, hell maybe even more" Rex shrugged her shoulders..

"so you got a job here" she said in confusion.."but you know nothing about newspapers"

"give the kid a break Natalie" John said from his door and she looked up at him as he stood there eyeing her..

"well see you later sis" Rex said as he walked past her and natalie stood nervously looking at John, he had given her brother a job? This day just kept on getting better and better..

"glad to see you followed directions for once" John said dryly as he looked at her and then motioned for her to come inside..She walked slowly to the door knowing full well that the chick behind the desk was eyeing her, John closed the door as she stepped in...

"You gave my brother a job?" she said as she spun to look at him but before he answered her he pulled her against him as his mouth devestated hers in a very hot and very passionate kiss that made her lose all sense of her surroundings, after a few moments he pulled back breathless as was she..

"Im sorry you were saying?" he said as he kept his arms around her..

"I dont really know what i was saying" she said honestly as she looked at him..

"good im sure it would probably piss me off anyways and were on limited time" he said as he took her hand and lead her across the room where a bag of food sat on a nearby table.. He pulled out two boxes from the brown bag and he opened them both, chinese food and it looked delicious...

"does this mean your not mad anymore" she said as she looked at him..

"not exactlly,...eat" he said as he took a seat and she did too, he began to eat as she stared at her food.."eat Natalie" he said as he looked at her sternly and she sighed as she began to eat..

Natalie ate almost half of her food and then she sat back as he looked at her.."I really cant eat anymore, if you remember i had a big breakfast" she said as an explanation..

John leaned back on the couch and studied her carefully.."so any other crazy ex's i should know about?" he finally said and she swallowed hard..

"No" she said quietly..

"good" he said with a hint of a smile finally reaching his lips, he reached over and took her hand, dragging her over next to him as he tilted her head up to look at him.."I would go to jail over you" he said seriously as she blinked in shock, damn he was so complex..

"well that wont be necessary" she said with a nervous smile..

"lets try to keep it that way" he said with a soft smile as his lips fell onto her and he held her face as his tongue worked her mouth, it quickly got heated as he pushed her down on the couch but it was cut short by a voice on his intercom alerting him to a meeting in 5 minutes and he sat up.."Im gonna have to take a rain check" he said as he looked at her and she sat there breathless, trying to compose herself..

"Maybe a movie tonight or something?" she said as she regained herself..

"hmmmm like a date night?" he raised an eyebrow..

"Yeah something like that but maybe we could stay in and watch something" she smiled..

"I think i could manage that" he said as he stood and brought her up with him.."I'll bring you home tonight" he said with a quick kiss to her lips..

"Ok, see you later then" she said as she left his office, things seem to be going back to normal, well normalish for them which was good, very good..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The rest of the week ended up being wonderful, Johns mood had lifted and they actually enjoyed a peaceful and nice week with little to no drama, well except for the stares and whispers Natalie had gotten at work, apparently it had gone throughout the whole office now that her and John were an item and needless to say she wasnt liking the attention she was getting..

No one actually said anything to her at all though, but she knew what they were saying, even a few people at her lunch table had been acting strange towards her, Hugh was one of them but she ignored it, she could deal with this and havng rex there as a distraction was nice, he was actually getting along with everyone at the office and him and Gigi seem to be falling in love, all was well..

Natalie had spent almost every night at Johns place, the one night that she finally did go home he had gotten all pissy about it anf eventually he ended up in her bed at her apartment.. It was like their relationship was on super fast mode, it had literally only been less than two weeks yet she felt more for him then anyone she had ever been with, even Brody who by the way hadnt called, she wondered what John had said to him for real, had he threatened him?

She was glad though that she didnt have to deal with him cause she really didnt want to, she had her hands full with John as it was.. He hadnt brought her back into his playroom either even though part of her was happy about that but curiousity was also getting the best of her, she had mentioned it to him a few night prior as they lay in bed, sated after yet another wonderous love making session..

_"How come you havent tried to bring me back in your umm... room" she had asked nervously as she laid on his chest and he moved some, his body tensing almost immediately as she looked up at him.._

"You'd want to go in there" he asked with a look of surprise and excitement...

"its not like im wanting to go in right now or even next week, its just" she said as her words became jumbled and her face flushed, he grinned some..

"You know if you want to go in my room all you have to do is ask" he smirked some..

"I didnt say i wanted to, i was just wondering why you hadnt asked me to" she said as her face turned even redder...

"I told you i wouldnt push you into something that would make you uncomfortable, the room is a bit intimidating" he said seriously as he looked at her..

"You think i couldnt handle the room" she began, and honestly she wished she would just shut up, what was she starting here?

His eyes widdened some as he looked at her.."You think you could?"

"Youve brought other women in there" she said quietly..

His face dropped some as he looked at her.."and none of them meant as much as you do"

His sweet words made her smile as she looked at him and he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, god she could see herself falling for him big time.."but you have to miss it"

"maybe some aspects of it but you keep me far too intrigued these days" he grinned..

"I intrigue you?" she said with confusion..

"all the time" he smiled..."why do you find that hard to believe"

"Im just well...boring" she said as she shook her head..

"You are definitely not boring Natalie, actually i have never met anyone like you, ever" he said seriously.."If you wanted to try out the room" he continued..

"I dont know" she said as she blushed some more and then he surprisingly rolled her over as he pressed her into the bed, he was incredibly hard again and she gasped..."again?"

"For you definitely, cant you see you make me completely insatisable" he finished as he kissed her softly as he sank into her body...

He had made a few comments throughout the week about the playroom but he didnt take her in, but as Friday began to roll around he had told her he had something special planned for the weekend and she felt her stomach tighten at the thought, would this finally be it, was he going to bring her in the room after all, as much as she was scared to death to go in the room she desperately wanted to.

She had picked a comfortable light dress with spagetti straps in the color of blue, it was the fanciest of the dresses she had in her wardrobe, he still wouldnt tell her where they were going but he had said she needed to dress up.

She put the finishing touches on her hair when she heard a knock at the door, oh god it was him and he was early, she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and quickly went to the door, she wasnt nearly ready yet, she quickly opened the door and gasped loudly at what she saw..

The man standing on the other side of the door looked a bit shocked too, his eyes wide and bright, her heart began to race..

"brody what are you doing here" she said in shock as he pushed his way inside and she moved out of the way, this really couldnt be happening, not right now..

"wow the place is really nice Nat" he began as she stared at him with wide eyes.."You did good Nat" he said as he turned and faced her, a soft smile on his lips...

"Brody why are you here" she asked again, her voice squeaking some as she looked at him, he was really there, she definitely wasnt hallucinating..

"i needed to talk to you" he said with a serious tone..

"I thought i made it clear that i didnt have anything to say to you" she said as she shook her head...John was going to absolutely flip out!

"what by having that guy call me up" He said sarcastically..

"that guy is my boyfriend" she snapped..

"Yeah i know, he told me but listen" he said as he walked over to her and she backed up..

"no butts,...I have nothing to say to you brody, i want you to leave" she said as she continued to back up..

"Natalie we had a life together, a future" he said with emotion..

"and you slept with someone else, im not having this conversation with you" she snapped at him..

"I wasnt thinking straight Nat, you gotta understand, it was...it was a mistake" he said quickly..

"Listen we have been over for months now and that little mistake made a child for you, why dont you go back to them" she said as she began to raise her voice..

"dont you get it nat, she doesnt mean anything to me and that baby, that baby isnt even mine, she told me Nat" he began...

"I dont care, just go" Natalie pointed to the door, she was shaking now with emotion..

"baby please" he said softly..

"Dont baby me, i said leave!" she yelled now as he blinked a bit in shock..

"You barely know this guy Nat, what have you been here a total of two weeks, come on you know me" he said softly..

"get out,...get out or i swear to god Brody" she gritted her teeth as she spoke..

"Fine you want to play this little game, then fine" he walked to the door..

"the only person who plays games here is you, now leave" she yelled as her voice cracked..

"Your gonna see Nat, we belong together, we do" he said as he left and she stood there completely and utterly shakened up, she tried to regain her breathing as she stood there and her phone alerted her to a text message and she quickly looked at it, it was from John..

**I'll just be a few more minutes babe, I really cant wait for tonight**

Her heart began to race more, John would absolutely blow a gasket if he knew Brody contacted her and was in town, their night would be ruined, everything would be ruined unless she didnt tell him of the encounter she began to think as she stood there, no she couldnt tell him, she wouldnt, Brody left, she had handled the situation and it was over now, she finished getting ready as fast as she couldnt, she would push this whole ordeal behind her, this was her night damn it and she wasnt going to let anything ruin it!

In the car John had told her that he didnt want her to see where they were going and so he pulled a silk scarf from his pocket and with a wicked and sexy grin he placed it over her eyes as they got in the car..

"Hmmmm i definitely like this look on you" he grinned as she sat with her eyes covered now, it was a strange feeling being blind folded and not knowing where she was going but it added to the excitement of it all..

He began to drive as he put the radio on and she smiled nervously as she sat there.."You know i would of kept my eyes closed" she spoke..

"and where would the fun be in that" he grinned..

Natalie tried to focus on the music playing as he drove, she wondered where he was going to take her but even more so she couldnt stop thinking about brody, she couldnt get him out of her head, he looked really unstable and i mean he had tracked her down and showed up at her apartment, part of her wanted desperately to tell John but she knew it would only lead to him freaking out and going to look for Brody himself and she didnt want that, Brody was in her past and that is exactlly where she wanted him to stay..

"You know you do look amazing tonight natalie" John said as he looked at her and she was snapped from her thoughts as she immediately began blushing..

"Well you do to but then again you always look amazing" she smiled.."where are you taking me" she asked again..

"questions questions, you know i could cover your pretty mouth as well" he grinned and she felt a rush of excitement run through her body..

"You wouldnt" she whispered with fear and excitement..

"Oh sweetheart you dont know me very well" he grinned as he continued to drive.."but we are almost there"

He drove for almost 45 minutes before stopping the car and then she felt his hot sweet breath on her neck.."You wait here" he said seductively as he placed a kiss right under her ear and then he was leaving the car as she sat there completely anxious as to where they were..

He opened the door and reached for her hand as she stepped out, she immediately felt softness on the ground, they were on grass somewhere and it was quiet, like really quiet and it smelt devine like pine and she gasped, were they in the woods..

He held her hand as she walked with him, desperately trying not to fall as they stepped onto some concrete.."now there is going to be a few steps so i think i should carry you" he said as he picked her up before she could protest, god he was so strong and he smelt wonderful, her mouth by his neck, her nose lightly touching it and she placed a soft kiss there as he groaned deep..."now dont get me started yet you little minx, i have plans for that" he grinned as he made his way up a few steps and then slowly put her down, she heard him insert a key and then heard a door open.."I think you can take this off now" he said as he moved behind her and slowly removed the blindfold as she squinted to block out the fading sun and when she opened her eyes all the way she gasped at the sight before her..

They were at a cabin on a beautiful lake in the woods, the scene before her was very beautiful and very unexpected.."Oh my" she gasped as she looked out onto the water as they stood on the porch.."this is beautiful John" she said honestly as he grinned proudly..

"Its alright" he smirked..."wanna see the inside?" he even looked excited and yet a little nervous..

"yes please" she said as he took her hand again and lead her into the magnificent cabin, it was two stories with a loft on top over seeing the living room and kitchen, it was all hardwood with a huge stone fireplace that was already lit, it smelt absolutely wonderful as she looked around wide eyed..

"drink?" he said as he walked past her and over to the kitchen as she stared around the massive place...

"yes please" she said as she walked over to a large window that overlooked the lake, the sun was beginnning to set and it truly looked like it was right out of a movie, she was in awe.."You own this?" she said as she looked at him now and he grinned..

"You seem surprised" he said as he walked over with a glass of wine and handed it to her and she gratefully took it..

"You are just full of surprises" she said honestly as she sipped the wine..

"i can be" he grinned.."come" he took her hand and lead her on a tour of the place, it was so beautiful it literally left her breathless as she looked around, he brought her up the stairs and her eyes got wide as she saw the lavish bedroom up there, the bed was enormous and round.."and here is the bathroom" he said as he opened a door adjacent to the bedroom and she literally gasped when she walked in, it had a huge jacuzzi size tub on one side and a shower big enough for two on the other with duel shower heads facing in all directions..

"this is amazing" she said as she looked around and he came up from behind her as she stared into the mirror and looked at him from the glass..

"Your amazing" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her back to his chest as he kissed her neck softly, his eyes never leaving hers in the mirror.."Ive never brought anyone here before" he said softly and her eyes got wide..She was really touched by his words, she was the first woman in this place, she felt beyond cherished at this point, she slowly turned to face him..

"its perfect" she said with a smile and he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear..

"Your perfect and all mine" he licked his lips and then pressed them against hers, kissing her softly at first and then quickly it became more urgent as their tongues lapped heavily at one another..He quickly pulled back and removed the glasses that were still in their hands, his eyes determined and focused as he looked at her.."I need you, i always need you" he said as his mouth went to her neck as his hand went into her hair, pulling her head back as he licked and kissed his way down her neck and across her collarbone, she couldnt wait anymore as her hands frantically pulled on the belt of his pants and she yanked it open as he slid the straps of her dress down her arms until the material fell like a pool by her feet.."You are so beautiful" his eyes darkened as he looked over her body like a hungry animal stalking its prey and his hands went to her breasts and he ran his hands over the material of her bra making her nipples tighten underneath it as she sucked in a deep breath, she quickly tugged on the button of his pants and then the zipper as he moved back and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside as he pushed his pants and boxers down as she reached for her heels but he stopped her.."No...keep those on" he grinned as he hooked his fingers around her panties and pulled them down slowly, his mouth moving down her body as he pulled them and when she felt his warm breath between her legs she tensed her body.."I will never get enough of you" he rasped as he buried his face between her legs and she had to hold onto the sink to keep herself from falling as his tongue lapped at her sensitive flesh..

"Oh my god John" she gasped as he widdened her stance and moved one of her legs over his shoulder as he knelt down, his tongue buried between her legs as she looked down at him...

"cum for Natalie, let me taste you" he groaned as he sucked against the sensitive bud and then she felt a finger and then two enter the depths of her body..

"Oh god" she gasped as she clutched onto the sink, making her knuckles turn white from the pressure she was exerting, his fingers moved in and out of her as he sucked harder against her..She was right there, her legs shaking as his free hand grabbed her ass pushing her harder into him and then she broke and the flood gates opened as she came almost violently, rocking her hips rythmically against his face as he replaced his fingers with his mouth, his tongue entered her body and she couldnt breath as she rocked backed and forth, the feeling of the stubble on his face only ampped up the experience as she cried out his name over and over again, he held her like that as her orgasm subsided and then he was moving back up her body and quickly he unlatched her bra as he took a taunt nipple into his mouth, groaning against her as she panted..

He moved his mouth up her body and kissed her deeply, she could taste herself on him and he ravaged her with his tongue.."i wanna see you" he rasped as he spun her around as she faced the mirror and saw him behind her as moved her hair to the side, his eyes burning into her..He pressed against her ass and groaned deep.."One day im going to take this ass" he rasped and it sent a chill up her spine as she gasped, the idea was horrifying yet enticing all in one, this man did things to her that were unexplainable.."I will mark every inch of your body" he said and then without warning he entered her as she watched her own expression in the mirror as well as his.."see how beautiful you are, how my cock fits so perfectly inside you" he groaned as he pulled out of her only to leave the crown in and then he slammed back into her as she grabbed the counter for balance..

"John...john" she cried out as he grabbed her hips and set an punishing pace as her breasts rocked back and forth with his movements..

"dont cum yet sweetheart" he rasped as she saw stars..

"oh god i cant... John, i have to " she cried out as she tried to hold back..His hand snaked around her body, lightly grabbing at her throat as he held her, his mouth at her ear as he panted against her..

"You can do it sweetheart, i know you can, dont cum" he groaned as he pounded in and out of her.."You feel that, how your body builds up, begging for release" he groaned as he held her in place, it was an incredible sight to see, his large hand around her neck, holding her with just the right amount of pressure, it was incredibly erotic..She focused on his hand, on his face.."thats it, good girl...just feel" he said through clenched teeth as he began slamming in and out of her..."fuck you feel so good Natalie, i want you to cum with me" he rasped, he turned her head so that his tongue could enter her mouth as he continued his assualt on her body and then he was biting her lip..."Now cum..." he shouted and it set her off as her legs tensed against him and he dropped his head back as he slammed into her with force, his grunts and groans filling the room as he found his release as he shouted her name over and over..

About an hour later they lay in the large livingroom in front of the fireplace as reminants of the sushi they were eating sat on a nearby table..She was only wearing his long dress shirt and he just had his pants on, his top button undone, he looked absolutely gorgeous as he leaned on one arm just looking at her, a grin on his face..She couldnt help the smile on her face either..

"what are you thinking" he asked as he looked at her..

"Just wondering how i got so lucky thats all" she said honestly and he brushed a piece of her hair back..

"hmmm i was just thinking the same thing about myself" he smiled..

"can i ask you something" she said softly..

"you can ask me anything" he said seriously...

"how come you never really talk about your family" she asked, she knew he had a brother that he had mentioned before but he never really talked about him or his parents..

"I just dont" he said looking a bit uneasy.."My um brother lives in Port Charles, he's a doctor, married and has a kid, probably a dog too now" he smiled some..

"and your parents" she asked as he cast his eyes away looking uncomfortable..

"My mom died when i was little, and my dad is somewhere in vegas running a casino i think, i dont talk to him often" he had a hint of bitterness in his voice..

"Im sorry to hear about your mom" she said softly, she felt bad for him, to not have a mother, i mean she had one that was completely useless but atleast she had one..

"it was a long time ago natalie, i barely remember her, my dad remarried a few times" he said as he sat up now..

"thats so sad" she said honestly..

"no its life" his mood was already changing and she didnt want this to lead into an arguement, she knew she better change the subject before their weekend was ruined..

"what made you buy a paper" she asked as he looked at her, he seemed to relax a bit, so apparently he was ok with talking about this just not his family..

"Boredom really" he grinned some..

"You were bored" she said in shock...

He shrugged his shoulders.."well i knew i wasnt going to be a doctor and the thought of going to school again was a nightmare, barely made it out alive the first time"

"well lucky for you it turned out so well" she said with a smirk..

"it does alright" he smiled..

"Uh yeah that and the numerous other companies you own, exactlly how much of lanview do you own" she asked with curiousity, he almost seemed embarassed as he looked at her..

"A little bit" he said almost shyly..

"Oh my is that you blushing" she said with a smirk as she sat up and he blushed a bit more..

"You know a good friend of mine said you were making me soft, maybe he is right" he smirked..

"Oh really now" she grinned as she leaned over to him and surprisingly grabbed his cock through his pants as his eyes got wide with surprise.."I dont see anything soft about you Sir" she smirked as she tightened her grip and he sucked in a deep breath..

"I think you may be onto something here" he groaned and she playfully pushed him back as she got up on her knees, he put his hands behind his head.."what exactlly do you think your doing Miss" he said playfully...

"well just checking out what is mine" she smiled and he sucked in a deep breath, his eyes darkening as he looked at her.."and this is all mine" he said as she stroked him through his pants and he went to reach for her and she pushed him back down.."oh no you dont, my turn" she grinned as she deftly pulled down his zipper and his cock sprung to life from the tight confinds of his pants.."Now that is impressive" she said as she licked her lips and moved between his legs and she tugged on his pants, he lifted his ass and she pulled them down his legs, mimicking what he had done to her earlier as she kissed her way down his legs and then back up again as she discarded his pants..

"are you seducing me Natalie" he said in a husky voice..

"maybe, is it working?" she hovered over his engorged manhood, her breath against it..

"Oh yeah, definitely working" he groaned and then she engulfed him deeply as he let out a deep grunt..."Oh fuck Natalie, just like that" he moaned as she worked her mouth up and down his length, grazing him with her teeth lightly as he hissed out a deep breath and then her hand came up to help as she pumped him as her mouth slide up and down him.."oh baby you feel so good,...your gonna make me cum" he said as his hips began moving up and down with her mouth and then she felt his hands in her hair as he held her tightly, pushing her harder and faster against him.."Oh fuck thats it...im gonna cum in that pretty mouth" he grunted as she sucked even harder on him and his legs immediately stiffened and his grip on her hair got tighter..

He began yelling out obscenities as well as her name and then he came hard, filling her mouth with his seed as she swallowed as fast as she could, drinking all of him in. Watching him come undone by her mouth was truly a sight to see and she never really got turned on by giving head but with him, well with him it was a completely different story, he was like an absolute sex god and she quickly moved up his body, kissing him hard as his hands went to her ass, rubbing her against him..He pulled back slowly and looked at her..."You know we may just fuck each other to death" he said with a panting breath..

"i couldnt think of a better way to go" she smiled and then kissed him again..


End file.
